Um caminho longo e sinuoso
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Será que tudo que Hermione e Ron precisam é amor? Três anos após o final da guerra no mundo mágico, eles enfrentam vários desafios numa longa estrada, com destino de volta ao coração um do outro. RH ao som de Beatles, novamente.
1. Misery

**UM CAMINHO LONGO E SINUOSO**

_The Long and Winding Road _

_Será que tudo que Hermione e Ron precisam é amor? Três anos após o final da guerra no mundo mágico, eles enfrentam vários desafios numa longa estrada, com destino de volta ao coração um do outro. Uma mistura dehumor,um pouco de drama, e muito romance ao redor do nosso ship preferido. _

_**N/A:** Essa é uma continuação da minha fic "Amor é tudo que se precisa", que você pode achar clicando no meu nick. É possível entender essa sem ler a anterior, apesar de eu recomendar fortemente que você a leia. Até porque ela é bem pequena, e fui eu que escrevi. lol Se quiser começar direto nessa, tudo bem, mas não diga que eu não avisei.;)_

_Para quem já leu a anterior, meus cumprimentos e muito obrigada por voltar! Eu vou escrever essa ao mesmo estilo da outra, com nomes de músicas como nomes de capítulos, e desta vez usarei a letra das músicas para intercalar a história, entre o tempo atual e flashbacks (estes estarão sempre em itálico). A tradução está no final. _

_**Disclaimer: **Não, Harry Potter não pertence a mim. (Só Sirius Black, mas isso é outra história ; ) Todos os personagens pertencem a nossa querida Jo Rowling, e nós a agradecemos por isso. As músicas são dos **Beatles**.

* * *

_

****

Capítulo 1 – Misery

**I'll remember all the little things we've done **

**Can't she see she'll always be the only one **

**Only one  
**

Ron revirou-se novamente na cama, fechando os olhos com força. Os pesadelos já não eram novidade, mas isso não era motivo para eles não fazerem o garoto acordar assustado no meio da noite. Ele esfregou os olhos e pegou o relógio na cabeceira da cama.

_2:35. Ótimo, lá vou eu de novo. _

Já fazia algum tempo que os sonhos não interrompiam seu sono antes das 5 ou 6 da manhã, coisa com a qual Ron havia se acostumado, pois o impedia de ouvir o barulho do despertador, que nos últimos quatro meses ele aprendera a odiar.

"_Pronto Ron, assim você não se atrasa mais para o trabalho nem para nossos encontros. Afinal quando eu digo oito horas da manhã, eu não falei o 'da manhã' À TOA." _

O relógio azul ficava no criado-mudo, e além de marcar as horas, tinha um ponteiro especial amarelo, dizendo _"SABE-TUDO", _que Hermione havia enfeitiçado para marcar as horas em que eles combinavam de se encontrar. O bilhete que ela havia colado nele se achava agora em uma das gavetas do móvel, em meio a bagunça acumulada.

Ron se sentou na cama, e acendeu o abajur cinza ao seu lado. Outra idéia _dela_.

"Esse apartamento tem eletricidade, Ron, porque não usá-la? Vai ser estranho se o senhorio não ver nenhum gasto com luz. Além do mais, é tão melhor! Olha esse abajur como ilumina mais!"

O abajur realmente iluminava mais, o que era bom para ela, que sempre trazia livros para ler antes de dormir. Em Ron o único efeito era a cegueira momentânea toda vez que acendia a lâmpada.

Ele desviou o olhar para a janela, onde a fraca luz das estrelas e da lua entrava no quarto. Com certeza ele passaria mais uma noite em claro, o que não acontecia há um tempo. Mas ele já imaginara que essa noite seria assim. Devia ter algo a ver com o que ele havia lido no dia anterior.

_  
**Send her back to me **_

_**Cause everyone can see**_

_  
Ginny havia vindo visitar o irmão no dia anterior, coisa que ela fazia freqüentemente, alegando saudade, o que não convencia muito Ron. Ela sabia que o irmão, sendo um homem vivendo sozinho, precisaria de ajuda com o apartamento. Ron também reconhecia isso e por isso nunca questionava as visitas da irmã caçula. _

_Ginny estava sentada no sofá lendo a última edição de Witch Weekly, enquanto Ron tentava achar um livro que ela havia esquecido na semana anterior – e havia sumido em algum lugar de sua estante – até que a garota soltou uma exclamação de surpresa que fez Ron bater com a cabeça na porta do armário superior. _

_- O que foi? – ele perguntou massageando o topo da cabeça e virando para ela. _

_Ela o mirou com os olhos arregalados. _

_- Nada! – ela respondeu rapidamente. E percebendo o olhar desconfiado do irmão acrescentou nervosa – É que eu acabei de ver que o vestido que eu queria vai estar em promoção essa semana! _

_Se ela tivesse dito "vassoura", Ron talvez tivesse acreditado, mas conhecendo a irmã, ele andou até ela e pegou a revista da mão dela. Ela se levantou rápido e começou a falar depressa._

_- Olha, com certeza não é nada... Quer dizer, é uma revista de fofocas... Nem costumo ler isso, foi minha amiga que largou lá na sala..._

_Ron não precisou procurar tanto na página para achar o que procurava, numa coluna pequena ao lado de uma matéria sobre "como jogar quadribol e manter sua feminilidade à flor da pele". _

**Coração apanhado!** O jogador búlgaro Viktor Krum, 24, recém contratado pelo time Tutshill Tornados, parece já ter encontrado um amor na Inglaterra! Ele foi visto recentemente com a jovem Hermione Granger, que só com 20 anos já trabalha no ministério como assistente júnior do Ministro Shaklebolt e possui Ordem de Merlin primeiro grau, por seus esforços na última guerra mágica. Fontes informam que a Srta. Granger visita o apartamento de Krum freqüentemente. Já se sabe também, que quando o jogador participou do Torneio Tribruxo de Hogwarts, há 5 anos, os dois se conheceram e desenvolveram, aparentemente, uma forte relação. Durante uma entrevista no mês passado, ele respondeu a pergunta "O que você acha da garotas inglesas?" : "Elas são muito simpáticas e bonitas, e minhas fãs inglesas são muito importante para mim. Não tive muito contato direto com elas, em meio a treinos e jogos, mas aqui em Londres tenho uma velha amiga que tem me ajudado bastante." Na época Krum se negou a dar o nome da amiga, mas parece que agora nós já sabemos quem é, não é, Sr. Viktor? 

_Foi só alguns minutos após terminar de ler o artigo que Ron voltou a ouvir a voz de Ginny, e sentir as mãos da irmã puxando sua manga. _

_- Ron, você tá me ouvindo? – ela dizia preocupada – Olha, isso não quer dizer nada, se tivesse mesmo algo acontecendo entre eles, Hermione teria me contado! _

_Ron virou-se para a irmã com a melhor imitação de um sorriso que ele podia fazer. _

_- Ora, mas qual o problema? – ele falou tentando rir – Quer dizer, ela é uma garota solteira e livre para "visitar o apartamento" de qualquer "velho amigo" para "ajudá-lo bastante" quando quiser! Você não acha? _

_- Claro... – disse Ginny franzindo a sobrancelha – Concordo com você... Só me compra outra revista porque essa não era minha. _

_Foi quando Ron olhou para baixo e viu que havia torcido e rasgado a revista ao meio, sob protestos da bruxa loira que voava numa vassoura enfeitada com plumas rosa.  
_

**_Without her I will be in misery_**

Ron se levantou da cama e andou até a sala do seu pequeno apartamento. Apesar dos esforços da irmã no dia anterior, que havia realizado um feitiço doméstico dos que Ron nunca se lembrava e guardado em alguns minutos tudo que estava espalhado pela sala, o chão já estava sujo de biscoito e o sofá coberto por todas as seções do Profeta Vespertino. Ele foi até o balcão que separava a cozinha da sala, e achou o que procurava.

- Jack Daniels, meu amigo... - ele murmurou ao pegar a garrafa de whisky e encher um copo. Com um aceno da varinha, o copo se encheu de gelo.

Ron andou até o sofá e sentiu que chutava algo. Ele olhou para baixo e viu um bolo de papel colorido rasgado. A maldita revista. Tomando um gole, ele se abaixou e a pegou, se jogando no sofá.

A bruxa loira agora parecia dormir, um tanto apertada no espaço não amassado da página. Ron releu o artigo causador da sua insônia.

"_-visita o apartamento de Krum freqüentemente-"_

"_-forte relação-"_

"_-velha amiga-"_

_Sinto muito, Vicky, mas não é uma relação tão forte assim quanto uma de NOVE anos._

_Mesmo que ela já tenha acabado. _

Ron terminou o copo de whisky com um gole, e atirou a revista do outro lado da sala.

_**Oh in misery **_

_**Woo, my misery**

* * *

_

_**N/A:** E_u podia escrever uma fic fofa contando como Ron e Hermione viveram felizes para sempre após aquele dia do casamento de Fleur e Bill... Mas isso não teria graça nenhuma, né? ;) Por favor, deixem uma review?

* * *

Misery - Miséria 

Eu lembrarei de todas as coisas que fizemos

Ela não consegue ver que sempre será a única

A única

Mande-a de volta para mim

Pois todos podem ver

Sem ela eu viverei na miséria

Oh, na miséria, minha miséria


	2. Yesterday

**_Capítulo 2 – Yesterday_**

_**Yesterday**_

_**Love was such an easy game to play**_

_- Ron, você não pode entrar aqui, sua mãe vai te matar!_

_- Ela nem vai saber, Hermione, calma._

_Com a cabeça para fora do quarto, Ron olhou para os corredores da casa dos Black, QG da Ordem da Fênix, vendo que todos já haviam ido dormir. Ele fechou novamente a porta, e virou para encarar a namorada._

_- Cadê a Ginny? – perguntou ele_

_- Foi.. tomar um copo de leite. – disse Hermione sentando-se na beirada da cama, evitando o olhar de Ron._

_- Ela odeia leite._

_- Ah! Então foi um copo de água..._

_- Ela foi encontrar o Harry, não foi?_

_- Não! Ela foi... – Hermione parou e olhou para o namorado que havia sentado ao seu lado, levantando as sobrancelhas – caçar gnomos?_

_- Boa tentativa – Ron sorriu e deu beijo leve em seus lábios – Bem, eu imaginei. Sempre achei uma idéia ruim da mamãe dar um quarto só para o Harry, mesmo que ele precise descansar mais que a gente._

_- Bem, ela tem razão._

_- Eu sei. Por isso que eu vou deixar para matar ele depois que a guerra acabar, afinal ele é o único que pode derrotar você-sabe-quem._

_- Ginny disse que eles iam só jogar xadrez, não se preocupe. – disse Hermione sorrindo._

_- Mas é claro. – ele disse franzindo a sobrancelha._

_- E o que você veio fazer aqui, Ronald? Se foi jogar xadrez, pode ir esquecendo, você sabe que eu odeio jogar com você._

_- É porque você sempre perde. – um sorriso se abriu na face do garoto._

_- Perco nada!_

_- Perde sim!_

_- Também é a única coisa que eu perco para você, né?_

_- Ai, não precisa esfregar, Hermione!_

_- 'Tô brincando, seu bobo. - ela passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos do garoto e o beijou na boca._

_- Não, você tem razão... você tem idéias bem melhores do que fazer do que eu – murmurou Ron quando seus lábios se separaram. Hermione sorriu e o beijou novamente._

_Ron passou as mãos nas costas da namorada, e logo os dois estavam deitados na beirada da cama, Hermione em cima dele, suspirando em seu ouvido, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço._

_- Remus! Espere pelo menos a gente chegar no quarto!_

_Ron parou ao som da voz de Tonks vindo do corredor. Hermione levantou a cabeça com os olhos arregalados._

_- Não tem ninguém nessa parte da casa, Nymphadora..._

_- Pare-de-me-chamar-disso!_

_- Eu adoro quando você fica irritada assim!_

_Em meio ao barulho de beijos, Hermione levantou e sentou-se na cama prendendo o riso. Ron também tampou a boca com a mão, mas ao som do que pareceu ser "meu lobão", ele não agüentou._

_O barulho dos dois foi abafado por uma gargalhada alta vinda tanto de Ron quanto de Hermione, que se deitou segurando a barriga. Se o lobisomem e a metamorfaga realmente ouviram ou não, eles não souberam, mas quando os dois pararam de rir, o corredor parecia vazio._

_Ron foi até o meio da cama, onde Hermione havia deitado, e se deitou ao lado dela. Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio, mas Ron sabia o que se passava na cabeça da namorada. Era provavelmente o que ele estava pensando há dias. Após alguns minutos Hermione disse:_

_- Acho que amanhã vai ser mesmo o último dia._

_- Eu também – respondeu o garoto. A Ordem já vinha fazendo os preparativos há semanas para o momento que viria. Cinco dos horcruxes já estavam destruídos, faltando só Nagini e o próprio Voldemort. Todos os membros haviam recebido uma função para quando, no dia seguinte, eles invadissem o esconderijo de Voldemort e Harry fosse atrás dele. Todos contavam que esse fosse o final da guerra – e todos esperavam que quem terminasse a batalha vivo fosse o garoto._

_- Nem acredito que faz só quatro anos. – ela disse passando a mão no rosto._

_- É que a gente já se preocupa com isso há sete._

_- Maldito dia em que eu fui resolver entrar naquele vagão de trem onde vocês dois estavam. – ela virou o rosto sorrindo_

_- Ah, bendito Neville e seu sapo fujão! – ele disse encarando a garota._

_Ela inclinou o rosto e beijou Ron suavemente nos lábios. Ele procurou a mão dela e entrelaçou seus dedos._

_- Hermione..._

_- Ron, eu estou com medo. – ela sussurrou com os olhos fechados._

_- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. – ele disse apertando sua mão – Eu te prometo._

_- Promete que você não vai deixar nada acontecer com você – ela falou num tom preocupado, abrindo os olhos. Ron sorriu levemente._

_- Com a bruxa mais inteligente do mundo cuidando de mim, como poderia? – ela fechou novamente os olhos, e ele sentiu o aperto em sua mão aumentar._

_- Ron, eu te amo. – ela disse, encostando seus lábios nos dele._

_- Eu também te amo – ele a beijou no canto da boca._

_Ela começou a beijá-lo com mais força, e Ron passou a mão livre nos seus cabelos, virando-se para se acomodar em cima dela. Hermione passou suas mãos pelas costas de Ron, por baixo da camisa dele, enquanto ele voltava a beijar o pescoço da garota._

_Ron continuou, ouvindo os suspiros fracos da garota em seu ouvido, e sentindo sua mente se desligar de qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Ele logo tinha sua própria mão na cintura dela, levantando devagar sua blusa. Ele sentiu Hermione estremecer embaixo de si, e levantou-se para beijá-la na boca._

_- Ron... – ela murmurou entre beijos._

_- Hermione, a gente não precisa..- ele afastou o rosto de dela para a olhar. Ela abriu os olhos e o beijou levemente nos lábios._

_- Ron, eu quero fazer isso. – ela disse num sussurro._

_Ron a mirou por um momento e então abriu um meio sorriso, chegando seu rosto mais perto do dela._

_- Tem certeza? – ele disse olhando em seus olhos. Foi a vez de ela sorrir._

_- Absoluta. – disse antes de buscar os lábios dele com os seus, ao mesmo tempo que movia suas mãos até a calça de Ron._

_- Isso é... definitivamente melhor do que jogar xadrez – conseguiu murmurar Ron, antes que parasse completamente de pensar._

**_Now I need a place to hide away_**

- RON! Acorda, seu malandro!

Ron acordou de sobressalto com o que pareceu ser vários quilos de algo batendo em sua cabeça. A dor latejou na sua testa, e ele levantou-se protegendo os olhos da luz que entrava pela janela, e da almofada que novamente era atirada contra ele.

- Harry, seu idiota. Como você entrou aqui? – ele bocejou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ginny me deu a chave. Ela disse para eu vir te buscar para o trabalho. – falou o amigo enquanto andava até a cozinha e abria a geladeira.

- E o que fez a Ginny pensar que eu preciso ser buscado para o trabalho? – Ron ficou em pé e sentiu a cabeça latejar de dor. _Ai. Rápido demais._ Ele andou até o balcão e sentou-se de frente para o amigo.

Harry balançou a garrafa de whisky quase vazia para o outro.

- Acho que o fato de ela te conhecer. – ele completou. Ron rolou os olhos.

- Que horas são?

- Sete e meia. Você ainda tem tempo de tomar um banho gelado e beber – ele apontou a varinha para um copo de água que ele havia acabado de encher – isso. – a água se transformou num líquido verde musgo do qual saíam uma fumaça e um cheiro que lembrava levemente ovo cru.

- Nossa, não vejo a hora. – Ron olhou o copo com uma careta – Que porcaria é essa?

- Um tônico para ressaca – respondeu Harry com um sorriso – Foi o que o Lupin deu para a gente beber depois da formatura da Ginny, antes que a sua mãe nos visse, lembra? – Ron fez uma careta ainda maior.

- Ah, eu _lembro._ Acho que vou ficar só com o banho frio mesmo. – o ruivo se levantou e sentiu sua cabeça girar. Ele voltou-se para Harry, suspirando. – OK, me dá isso aí.

Em alguns minutos Ron estava de volta à sala, com as vestes pretas e sem que a força da gravidade parecesse ser três vezes maior que o normal. Harry estava sentado no balcão comendo o que parecia ser um café da manhã de verdade.

- Desde quando você cozinha? – perguntou Ron antes de se juntar ao amigo, se servindo de ovos e bacon.

- Desde que comecei a morar com a sua irmã.

- Ah! – Ron deu um sorriso de entendimento – já te botou para trabalhar, então?

- Você não faz idéia. – disse Harry tomando um gole de suco. Ele demorou alguns minutos até falar numa voz um pouco apreensiva – Sabe, eu falei com a Hermione ontem.

Ron engoliu o bacon devagar. O dia anterior voltava à sua cabeça, e ele se amaldiçoou por não terminar a garrafa de whisky. Detestava quando bebia assim, não o suficiente para esquecer o que não queria lembrar, mas o bastante para fazê-lo acordar com a sensação de que sua cabeça estava sendo pisoteada por hipogrifos.

- Ah, é? – ele disse servindo-se de suco e evitando o olhar do amigo.

- É, esbarrei com ela no ministério – Harry continuou com cuidado.

- Me admira ela ter tido tempo para conversar com você – falou Ron com rispidez. Harry resolveu ignorar.

- Ela comentou que... – Harry hesitou um pouco – aquela coisa com o Viktor Krum foi uma grande besteira...

- Mas ela não precisa dar satisfação para você, nem para ninguém – Ron continuou ríspido segurando o copo de suco com força – Já disse que ela é livre para fazer o que quiser, e se ela quiser _cultivar fortes relações com jogadores búlgaros-_

- Ron-

- ...ela pode muito bem fazer isso, não sou eu quem posso impedi-la e-

- Ron! – Harry falou alto e o ruivo o encarou – o copo.

A mão de Ron estava repleta de suco de abóbora, que escorria pelas rachadura no copo que ele segurava.

- Droga – o garoto se levantou e foi até a pia, onde despejou o resto do suco e depois jogou o copo com força, quebrando-o.

- Melhor? – falou Harry em pé ao lado do amigo vendo os cacos no fundo da pia.

- Sim – respondeu Ron com sinceridade.

- Ótimo, então vamos indo para o ministério que tá na hora. – ele acenou a varinha em direção a mesa e os pratos e copos se limparam em um segundo, voando em seguida de volta para o armário.

- Cara, minha irmã te transformou num perfeito dono de casa. – disse Ron enquanto vestia seu casaco e preparava-se para aparatar.

- Anda logo antes que eu resolva quebrar alguma coisa. – disse ele apontando a varinha para Ron, que aparatou antes que as faíscas azuis chegassem a ele.

**_Why she had to go I don't know_**

**_She wouldn't say_**

_Ron acordara mais uma vez bruscamente. Ele fechou os olhos com força e tentou espantar da sua mente as imagens que o fizeram despertar assustado._

_Um castelo escuro, o barulho de gritos, o cheiro de sangue. Primeiro os gritos de dor de Hermione, à distância, até eles serem interrompidos por um grito forte, de uma voz conhecida. Ron correndo até alcançar a sala onde Hermione deitava no chão inconsciente e Charlie Weasley lutava com um comensal. "Leva ela daqui, Ron!" ele gritava para o irmão, que carregou a namorada até o corredor, onde a colocou no chão e tentou reanimá-la. Depois algo que o fez congelar, tanto no momento, quanto em qualquer dia que Ron lembrasse, e principalmente nos sonhos que o perseguiam. Um clarão de luz verde saindo da sala, e a risada alta do comensal._

_Ron abriu o olho e virou-se para o outro lado da cama. Vazio. Ele pegou o relógio azul para ver que acabava de marcar duas horas da manhã. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e se servindo de suco de abóbora._

_Crack!_

_- Ron! Você ainda está acordado? - disse a recém chegada Hermione, largando uma pilha de livros e pergaminhos no sofá. – você não tem aquele trabalho para apresentar amanhã?_

_- Eu estava preocupado. – ele disse a observando. Ela estava com os cabelos presos e bagunçados, e olheiras fundas. Ela tirou o casaco e sorriu cansada, enquanto o jogava numa poltrona e andava até o namorado._

_- Desculpa, Ron. – ela sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao garoto, e pegou sua mão. – Mas você sabe como eu ando ocupada com o curso nessa época do ano, e eu fiquei atrasada no trabalho no ministério... Eu tive que escrever uns sete relatórios para amanhã. – a voz dela estava tremida, como se ela fosse começar a chorar. Já não era a primeira vez que ele percebia isso._

_- Eu sei – ele disse e a olhou nos olhos._

_Nove anos o fizera um expert em descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione Granger. No momento ele pôde ver claramente cansaço, medo, preocupação. Um pouco de tristeza, junto com peso na consciência e uma ponta de sofrimento. Já fazia algumas semanas que ele via essa combinação nos olhos dela. O que o fazia ter uma parecida passando pelos seus, que ele sabia que Hermione também podia ver._

_Ele baixou os olhos, e continuou segurando a mão dela, esperando por um beijo que ele sabia que não viria. Ao invés disso veio uma frase da qual Ron fugia há semanas, mesmo sabendo que era inevitável._

_- Ron, a gente precisa conversar. – ele podia sentir a força que Hermione fazia ao falar as palavras, e isso fez seu coração se comprimir ainda mais._

_- Eu acho que sim. – ele respondeu ainda olhando para o chão._

_- Eu não posso continuar com isso. Não agora._

_Ele queria gritar "Por quê?" e brigar com ela o resto da noite, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Ele no fundo a agradecia, por ter feito o que ele tinha tanto medo de fazer. Por mais que ele estivesse com o peito apertado, ele sabia que era a coisa certa e que ia acontecer de qualquer jeito. Então o melhor a fazer era não prolongar. Ron se levantou e segurou o rosto de Hermione com as mãos, olhando-a nos olhos._

_- Eu entendo. Mas eu sei que isso não acabou, Hermione. – ele usou a voz mais determinada que conseguiu, e a olhou firme. Não era justo fazê-la ficar forte por ele, ela que havia conseguido juntar a coragem que ele não tinha. A garota mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, e Ron viu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Ele as limpou com os polegares e a beijou no canto da boca._

_- Obrigada, Ron. – ela disse antes de o abraçar com força. Ele acariciou o topo da cabeça dela, enquanto sentia lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu pescoço._

_Eles permaneceram assim até que ele viu que o cansaço estava a vencendo, e sussurrou "Não se preocupe", pegando-a no colo. Ela se deixou levar até a cama, onde Ron a deitou e cobriu, se deitando ao seu lado. Ela logo dormiu, e ele ainda a observou por um tempo, até o sono o ganhar, minutos depois._

_Foi só quando ele acordou, e a cama estava novamente vazia, junto com os armários e as estantes de livros que ele percebeu o que acontecera._

_E foi sua vez de chorar._

**_Now I long for yesterday._**

_**

* * *

N/A:** Plageei minha própria fic e usei Yesterday novamente, me desculpem por isso. ;P Vou tentar atualizar sempre que der, mas vai ser um pouco mais devagar do que a outra... Nada de mais, é claro. Espero que tenham gostado, e obrigada pelas reviews **Doom **(acho que já respondi bastante coisa nesse cap, né mana.. brigada por ter lido!), **Kagome-Lily** (continuação? Claro, é só o começo! Bjo) e **Marcella** (recebi sua review só pelo email até agora, muito obrigada! Que bom que você gostou de "Amor.." espero que goste dessa também)._

_Beijos a todos e por favor, deixem uma review? Me ajuda bastante a atualizar! (Lely chantageadora)_

_

* * *

_

_Yesterday – Ontem_

_Ontem_

_O amor era um jogo tão fácil de jogar_

_Agora eu preciso de um lugar para me esconder_

_Porque ela teve de ir eu não sei_

_Ela não disse_

_Agora eu sofro pelo ontem_


	3. Lonely Road

_**Capítulo 3 - Lonely Road**_

_**I tried to get over you**_

_**I tried to find something new**_

Hermione corria pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia. Precisava estar em alguns minutos da sala do Ministro Shacklebolt, para entregar o relatório sobre a recente eleição do Primeiro Ministro trouxa. Um trabalho fácil para a Assistente Júnior, com o qual após um ano Hermione já estava acostumada, mas que ela só havia terminado hoje de manhã. Tendo chegado do curso avançado de Aritmancia horas mais tarde que o normal, ela não havia começado o relatório até tarde da noite e dormido enquanto o escrevia. Ela havia também perdido alguns minutos olhando álbuns de fotos antigos durante o jantar, procurando uma certa foto que Ginny pedira, o que sempre a distraía, e nunca a fazia muito bem.

_Resultado, meia hora atrasada para o trabalho e uma bela dor de cabeça de tanto tomar vinho. Parabéns, Hermione._

- Oh, desculpa!

Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos e quase foi derrubada ao entrar no elevador e esbarrar com força em alguém. Ela virou-se para descobrir que era Harry.

- Oi Hermione, como você está? - disse o amigo entrando no elevador também.

- Atrasada - ela disse arrumando os papéis que segurava. - Ah, eu tenho que te entregar umas coisas que a Ginny me pediu... - ela abriu os livros que carregava a procura das fotos.

- Ah, as tais fotos do Natal? Ela cismou que você tem a de Fred vestido de Duende mas eu tenho certeza que ele queimou todas...

- Todas menos uma - falou Hermione sem conseguir conter um sorriso, enquanto mexia na sua bolsa - Eu trouxe, mas não sei onde está. Depois eu te mando.

- Tudo bem. Ginny vai gostar, ela teve a ótima idéia de dar ela no aniversário deles. - disse Harry, adicionando com a voz baixa - E quando ela diz dar, ela quer dizer fazer um pôster e colar na frente da loja deles, é claro.

Hermione abriu a boca em choque por um momento, mas uma imagem do que seria a cara do gêmeo a fez logo transformar a expressão em um sorriso.

- Mas é aniversário de George também. - ela comentou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim - disse Harry com um sorriso maroto - E Ginny conseguiu achar uma ótima foto de George vestido de Peter Pan em um Halloween antigo.

Hermione riu de verdade dessa vez. O que era o amor fraternal...

- Sabe, eu estava falando com o Ron até agora... - disse Harry casualmente, após um momento.

- Ah, é? - ela parou de rir e mirou o chão séria. Harry sempre arranjava tempo para lembrá-la dessas coisas - Como ele está?

- Bem. Quer dizer, ele estava meio chateado por causa do negócio do Krum e você.

- Bom, e eu também! - ela falou irritada - Aquela revista idiota não sabia o que estava falando! Só porque eles me viram saindo do apartamento dele no dia que ele se mudou... Eu estava o ajudando a arrumar o lugar!

- Você já me disse isso ontem, Hermione. - suspirou Harry - acho que você devia falar disso para outra pessoa.

- Harry, não começa de novo...

- Você nem escreve mais para ele, Hermione, e vocês trabalham no mesmo lugar, e.. - a voz dele foi interrompida pela voz feminina que anunciava _"Nível dois"_ e Hermione agradeceu a Merlin silenciosamente - Depois me manda a foto, então. Mas pensa no que eu disse - falou ele antes de sair.

- Como se eu já não fizesse isso - ela murmurou apoiando a cabeça na parede e olhando para o teto do elevador.

Não passava um dia sem que Hermione olhasse as cartas antigas de Ron e sentisse um peso no estômago. Após os dois terminarem, Ron havia a enviado algumas corujas, mas ela nunca as respondera. Se ela ia deixar de ser namorada dele, ela não podia vê-lo ou falar com ele, ou seria muito mais difícil ficar longe um do outro.

E por que eles tinham que ficar longe um do outro, mesmo? Ela sempre se perguntava, nas noites em claro que passava na cama sozinha. Às vezes nem ela sabia responder. Ela sabia que não daria para continuar, pelo menos não no momento. Ela tinha tanto para fazer como Assistente do Ministro e no curso de Aritmancia, e ele precisava dar mais atenção ao trabalho dele. Eles não estavam tendo tempo um para o outro, e isso estava acabando com eles. Seria melhor passar um tempo totalmente separados, sem obrigações, até que tudo acalmasse.

Difícil era entender isso quando ela começava a ver as fotos antigas e as cartas que eles trocaram no passado. O melhor que Hermione conseguia fazer era se ocupar o suficiente para não ter tempo de fazer isso.

Como se isso já não acontecesse naturalmente, ela pensou ao sair do elevador, sentindo seus braços doerem ao peso de tantos livros e papéis que carregava.

Ela foi até a sua sala, que se localizava ao lado da do ministro. Ela deixou alguns livros em sua mesa e pegou o pergaminho que deveria entregar, quando algo caiu do meio de sua coisas. Ela se abaixou para pegar e viu algumas fotos.

Entre elas estava uma foto onde Fred, usando uma peruca dourada, uma calça verde apertada, e uma veste vermelha curta que ele insistia que não era um vestido, se agachava para falar com um bebê ruivo de olhos azuis, (Charles, filho de Bill e Fleur), uma outra foto onde Ginny e Harry se beijavam no quintal da Toca (tirada por George, num flagrante seguido de um acesso de raiva de Ginny) e a foto que estava na frente, havia chamado a atenção de Hermione e que ela sabia que não deveria estar ali.

Nela, tirada em um outro dia, Hermione estava em cima de um pequeno palco, com um microfone na mão, e Ginny ao seu lado. As duas cantavam animadas. A Hermione da foto não parava de rir e dançar.

_Exatamente as últimas coisas que eu quero fazer no momento._

A garota guardou a foto numa gaveta e se dirigiu à sala do Ministro da Magia.

_**But all I could ever do**_

_**Was fill my time with thoughts of you  
** _

_Hermione sempre sonhara com a sua formatura. Quando entrou em Hogwarts, passou todos os anos que estudou lá imaginando como seria sair da escola como uma bruxa formada. Infelizmente ela nunca realizara esse sonho, já que não voltou para a escola no seu sétimo ano. _

_No entanto, ela não se sentiu nem um pouco triste ao entrar em Hogwarts para a formatura de Ginny Weasley. Por mais que ela sentisse uma pontinha de vontade de estar na mesa dos formandos com a amiga, Hermione não podia se sentir melhor nesse dia. _

_Ela havia recebido a ordem de Merlin primeiro grau, sendo junto com Harry e Ron os bruxos mais novos a receber o título. Ela havia sido aceita num curso avançado de Aritmancia. E ela estava entrando em Hogwarts de mãos dadas com Ron Weasley, seu namorado. Ele, por sinal, havia sido chamado a trabalhar no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos algumas semanas atrás. _

_Ela nãose sentia feliz assim há anos. . _

_Até suas noites estavam mais tranqüilas, sem sonhos repletos de más lembranças e do cheiro de destruição que ela viveu até o ano anterior._

_- É bom ver que alguém anda se formando na família. _

_A voz de Fred Weasley interrompeu seus pensamentos. Os gêmeos estavam sentados na mesa com ela, Ron e Harry. A sensação de completo era ilusória, mas Hermione aproveitou por um momento. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Já uma olhada na mesa ao lado fez Hermione se entristecer um pouco. Nela se sentavam Bill, Fleur, seu filho de sete meses Charles, Percy e a Sra. Weasley. Era como se estivessem duas cadeiras vazias junto a mesa, uma destinada ao Sr. Weasley e uma a Charlie. Só que essas cadeiras nunca mais seriam ocupadas. _

_- Pois é. E agora só daqui a 17 anos, com o Charles. - disse Ron _

_- Não se nós pudermos evitar. - falou George com um sorriso malicioso. _

_- Shh ela vai entrar! - exclamou Harry se ajeitando na cadeira. _

_Que Harry só estava esperando Ginny voltar de Hogwarts para que eles voltassem a realmente namorar, Hermione sabia, mas que o amigo fosse se mostrar tão entusiasmado com a idéia, fora novidade. Ela nunca havia o visto tão animado como hoje. _

_- Ginevra Weasley. - a voz de Mcgonagall ecoou no salão principal, e Ginny, após uma careta ao ouvir o nome, andou até a professora, os cabelos ruivos caindo no vestido azul turquesa. Ela pegou o diploma, e após apertar a mão de vários professores, lançou um sorriso às mesas e voltou ao seu lugar. _

_- Não acredito que a gente agüentou aquele discurso imenso da Mcgonagall e do Flitwick só para isso. - falou Fred _

_- O que você esperava? - perguntou Hermione tomando um gole de suco._

_- Ora, uma música, alguma fala, umas piruetas - respondeu George - qualquer coisa mais emocionante. - Hermione rolou os olhos._

_- Mas nós vamos comemorar depois. - disse Fred com um sorriso suspeito - Não se preocupem. _

_Hermione olhou para Ron que ergueu os ombros, mostrando que também ignorava os planos dos gêmeos. A garota os conhecia o suficiente para sentir receio. _

_E ela não estivera errada. _

_- Isso é uma PÉSSIMA idéia. _

_Algumas horas depois os gêmeos, Ron, Harry, Ginny e Hermione haviam se despedido do resto dos Weasleys, e se encontravam no centro de Londres, em frente a um bar trouxa chamado "City's Palace"._

_- Ah, Hermione, relaxa. Esqueça os problemas por uma noite! _

_- Eu não preciso esquecer nada. E isso não pode dar certo. A Ginny nem tem 18 anos ainda! _

_Havia algo no que eles pretendiam fazer que não agradava Hermione - talvez o fato de que se resumia em tudo que ela nunca consideraria fazer por contra própria. Entrar escondida num bar trouxa, com uma amiga menor de idade, para beber álcool, sendo que seus responsáveis pensavam que eles estavam no apartamento de Harry. Também havia algo na aparência do bar, no fato do segurança de três metros parado na frente da porta estar negociando com um outro homem o que parecia muito com algum tipo de droga, e no fato de haver uma placa na janela dizendo "Karaoke Night". _

_- Hermione, eles são trouxas. Nós somos bruxos. - Fred tirou a varinha disfarçadamente do bolso da jaqueta de couro preta, que ele havia vestido antes de sair de Hogwarts. _

_Ela devia ter desconfiado e resolvido ir embora quando os gêmeos os mandaram transfigurar suas vestes em roupas de trouxas. _

_- Vamos, Hermione. O que pode dar errado? - perguntou Ginny, virando para encarar a amiga. _

_- Tudo. - respondeu Hermione sincera. Mas Fred já havia apontado a varinha para o segurança e lançado o que Hermione reconheceu como o feitiço Confundus. O grandalhão piscou e continuou parado, olhando para frente com a boca entreaberta, como se tentasse achar algo no vazio. _

_George fez um gesto chamando os demais e os gêmeos entraram no bar, sendo ignorados pelo segurança. Ginny deu um último sorriso à amiga e seguiu os irmãos, acompanhada de Harry logo atrás. Ron virou-se para a namorada, sorrindo, e ela suspirou._

_- Tá bom, então. Mas eu não vou ficar cuidando de você se você beber demais. _

_- Ah, eu sou forte para essas coisas. Eu acho que quem vai precisar ser cuidada hoje é você. - disse ele sorrindo e puxando Hermione pela mão. _

_- E quem disse que eu vou beber? - ela falou enquanto passava pela porta. _

_Tornou-se bastante óbvio para Hermione, no entanto, que ela iria beber. As paredes estavam repletas de pôsteres de bandas e cantores antigos, e anúncios de whiskys e cervejas de outras épocas e vários países. Eles não pareciam nem saber o que era um refrigerante, e Hermione percebeu que se ela quisesse passar a noite toda ouvindo o som que saía do palco, onde um homem velho cantava, ela teria que beber algo mais forte que uma Coca-Cola. _

_- Uma garrafa de champagne, para começar! - falou Fred ao garçom que os veio atender, após eles pegarem uma mesa no canto da sala. Logo ele estava de volta com a garrafa e seis copos. _

_- Um brinde à mais nova bruxa formada da família! - disse George levantando a taça. Todos o imitaram e Ginny sorriu agradecendo. _

_- E nós te perdoamos por não ter seguido a tradição, por sinal. - falou Fred _

_- É, foi tão bom saber que Ron seguiu nossos passos... - continuou George, sob exclamações de indignação vindas de Ginny. _

_- Mas tudo bem, alguém devia dar essa alegria à mamãe. - terminou Fred _

_- Nostalgias à parte! - falou George rapidamente antes que Ginny pudesse protestar. Ele terminou de beber seu copo de champagne e levantou-se - Eu vou buscar umas bebidas de verdade para nós. E vocês, que tal aproveitarem que ainda estão sóbrios para escolher a música que vocês vão cantar mais tarde, quando já não se agüentarem mais em pé? _

_- Vai sonhando, George. - disse Ginny olhando a lista de músicas a sua frente - Eu nunca daria essa alegria a vocês. _

_- Nunca diga nunca, irmãzinha. - disse Fred ao seu lado, piscando. _

_- Da onde vocês conhecem esse lugar, afinal? - perguntou Ron _

_- Você lembra da Verity, não? _

_- Aquela que trabalha na loja de vocês? - lembrou Harry_

_- Ela era uma aspirante à cantora. Dizem que alguns produtores freqüentam esse bar e ela costumava vir aqui... _

_- Deu certo? - perguntou Hermione_

_- Na verdade um dia ela foi tão vaiada que ela azarou um dos caras e desistiu da carreira. Disse que agora quer ser atriz. - terminou Fred - Ela agora vai num Pub no Picadilly Circus._

_Hermione não teve muito tempo para se admirar com a história de Verity, pois logo George chegou com uma bandeja cheia. _

_- Para os jovens, uma cerveja, - ele colocou dois copos na frente de Harry e Ron - Para as damas, martini com cereja, e para nós - ele sentou-se ao lado de Fred - uma coisinha dos trouxas que eu sempre gostei. _

_- Ah, George, você se lembrou! - exclamou Fred colocando a mão na boca _

_- Piña Colada? - perguntou Hermione franzindo a sobrancelha. _

_- Uma delícia! - disse George tomando um gole. - E então, já escolheram a música que nos fará gozar da cara de vocês por anos a frente? _

_- Eu não pretendo cantar - disse Ginny e os outros murmuraram em concordância. _

_- Mas vocês têm que cantar! - disse Fred falsamente em choque - Eu não agüento mais esse cara - ele apontou para o palco, onde o homem cantava algo que Hermione identificou com muita dificuldade como sendo "Hey Jude" - vocês pelo menos a gente conhece o suficiente para jogar tomates. _

_- Ótimo incentivo, obrigado - falou Harry _

_- Eu tenho certeza que eu não vou mesmo subir naquele palco - disse Hermione. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e sorriram - Eu estou falando sério! Eu não vou beber mais nada depois desse - ela apontou para a taça de martini a sua frente - Eu nem consigo. _

_- Querida, se eu fosse você não falava isso tudo com tanta convicção.. - sussurrou Ron em seu ouvido com um sorriso maroto. _

_- Well, shake it up baby now! Twist and shout! _

_A mesa estava vazia a não ser pelos copos também vazios, que deviam somar 30 ao todo. Quase todos do bar já haviam ido embora, um casal se beijava - agarrava seria a melhor palavra - numa das mesas, o homem velho de antes agora sentava quieto no bar, a cabeça apoiada no balcão, e Fred, George, Harry e Ron estavam sentados nas mesas próximas ao palco, cantando e ocasionalmente gritando para acompanhar Ginny e Hermione, que já cantavam a terceira música seguida. _

_- Ei, depois somos nós! - gritou Fred terminando um copo de cerveja preta - vocês estão regulando demais, e vocês não conhecem outro disco dos Beatles? - elas haviam passado direto de "I saw her standing there" para "Please Please me" e agora "Twist and shout". _

_- Cala a boca, George! - falou Ginny em meio a música - Come on and work it out! _

_- Eu quero guardar essa imagem para sempre! - falou Ron olhando para Hermione. _

_- Você pode, irmãozinho. - disse George indo até a mesa e voltando com algo que fez os olhos de Ron brilharem. _

_- Uma câmera! - ele puxou o aparelho da mão do irmão - Eu te amo, Fred! _

_- Porque as pessoas bêbadas sempre erram nosso nome? - perguntou George ao outro gêmeo. _

_- Não faço idéia, Gred. - disse Fred encolhendo os ombros. _

_- Ops, rápido demais. - Ron levantou da cadeira e parou por um momento com a mão na cabeça. Os outros garotos riram e Ron pegou a câmera fotográfica da mesa, apontando para o palco e tirando fotos das duas meninas. _

_- Hermione nunca vai te perdoar - disse Harry ainda rindo. _

_- Depois dessas fotos, ela não tem moral nenhuma para isso! - riu Ron sentando-se novamente e tomando mais um gole de seu copo. _

_- Ah, ah, ah, Aaaaaahhhh! - Ginny e Hermione terminavam a música com um grito que Ron só havia ouvido antes vindo da Murta-que-geme, e Fred e George já se levantaram e correram para o palco. _

_- Ok, nós iremos escrever pessoalmente para John Lennon e nos desculpar por isso. - disse Fred pegando o microfone de Ginny._

_- Agora é a nossa vez, meninas, vão sentar com seus amores e deixem-nos fazer o que fazemos melhor. - disse George, indo com o irmão ao aparelho escolher a música. _

_Hermione e Ginny desceram do palco cambaleando e sentaram-se ao lado de Ron e Harry, em meio a risadas. Hermione pegou o copo de Ron e bebeu um gole, até soltar uma exclamação como se lembrasse de algo. _

_- Ei! - ela falava com a voz arrastada e Ron não pode deixar de achar a coisa mais engraçada e linda que já tinha visto - o John Lennon está morto! - ela franziu a sobrancelha olhando para o namorado. _

_- Para os trouxas, talvez. - disse Ron sentindo sua própria voz arrastada. _

_Hermione pensou por um momento até soltar uma risada fraca. Ron passou seu braço em volta dela, e ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto a música começava. _

_- Você está pronto, Forge? - gritou Fred no microfone _

_- Sempre, Gred! - respondeu George. _

_- Just let me hear some of that Rock and Roll music! - eles começaram a cantar juntos - Any old way you choose it! _

_Os gêmeos continuaram cantando em meio a pulos e danças, e faíscas coloridas começaram a explodir e iluminar o palco. _

_- Nós estamos no meio de trouxas! - gritou Hermione levantando a cabeça e olhando a volta do bar. _

_Ron fez o mesmo. O casal no fundo do bar já estava a ponto de tirar a roupa e nem havia se levantado, os garçons continuavam atrás do balcão olhando o palco com tédio nos olhos, e o homem velho havia se levantado e olhava o palco dançando na cadeira, mas Ron tinha a certeza de que ele não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte. _

_- Acho que não tem problema. - disse o garoto tomando outro gole de cerveja. _

_- It's gotta be Rock and Roll music, If you wanna dance with me! - continuavam os gêmeos, tocando uma guitarra imaginária. _

_- Até que eles cantam bem - disse Ginny levantando-se da cadeira. - Harry, vamos dançar! _

_- Quê? - o garoto cuspiu o gole de whisky que havia acabado de tomar e olhou para a garota incrédulo. _

_- Vamos dançar! - ela puxou o braço dele. _

_- Não, eu não danço! - falou Harry com a voz apavorada. _

_- Claro que dança! - Ginny puxou Harry com força, que não conseguindo se segurar levantou e tropeçou até a pista de dança. _

_Em meio as gargalhadas de Ron e Hermione, Ginny tentava fazer Harry se mexer no ritmo da música animada. Após um tempo ele já havia se soltado um pouco e ao final da música segurou Ginny pela cintura e a levantou no ar. _

_- Ah, eu preciso lembrar disso também! - Ron levantou-se tropeçando com a camêra e tirou uma foto dos dois. _

_- Vocês trouxeram câmera? - falou Hermione quando Ron voltou a sentar do lado dela. - Você não tirou nenhuma foto minha, né? _

_- Eu? - Ron falou inocentemente olhando para cima - Claro que não._

_- Você tirou! - Hermione ajoelhou-se na cadeira tentando pegar a máquina da mão de Ron. _

_- Tirei nada! - disse ele se desvencilhando da garota. _

_- Tirou sim! - ela disse tentando pegar a câmera - Ah, você vai me dar essa foto para eu rasgar! - ela sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira. _

_- Claro. - disse Ron rindo. Ele colocou a máquina na mesa e desviou de um tapa fraco que ela tentou dar em sua cabeça, a beijando. _

_- Ah, o amor juvenil! - disse George do palco, olhando para os dois casais ao final da música. _

_- Harry, ótima coreografia, por sinal. - piscou Fred para o garoto. _

_- Essa próxima música é para vocês dois, viu? _

_- Harry Potter e nossa querida irmã. - terminou George olhando significativamente para os dois ao falar a ultima palavra. _

_- Before this dance is through I think I'll love you too _

_- I'm so happy when you dance with me... _

_Ginny e Harry voltaram a dançar em meio a risadas, Harry cada vez mais animado, girando Ginny e a levantando toda hora. _

_- Sabe, acho que as pessoas dançam melhor quando estão bêbadas - disse Hermione séria, olhando os dois. _

_- Quer testar essa teoria? - disse Ron terminando seu copo de cerveja em um gole. _

_- Sim! - disse ela se levantando - Mas eu não estou bêbada. _

_- Claro que não - disse Ron a puxando pelo braço e a segurando quando ela quase derrubou uma cadeira. _

_- I don't need to hug or hold you tight_

_- I just wanna dance with you all night _

_- In this world there's NOTHING I would rather do - cantaram os gêmeos juntos encarando Harry e Ginny e balançando o dedo sério. - Cause I'm happy JUST to dance with you. _

_O bar fecharia à meia noite, mas um feitiço Confundus dos gêmeos impediu os garçons de os expulsarem até uma hora mais tarde. Após uma discussão com o dono, ao tentar acidentalmente pagar a conta com sicles, onde os gêmeos foram salvos de enfrentar o segurança mau encarado por Hermione, que mesmo vendo dobrado ainda lembrava como contar libras, o grupo de amigos agora andava pelas ruas desertas de Londres. _

_- Meninos, eu adorei essa noite! - Ginny falava alto enquanto andava de mãos dadas com Harry. _

_- De nada, querida irmã. - falou George _

_- Eu não me divertia assim desde... - Hermione começou a falar, se apoiando em Ron enquanto andava, mas não terminou a frase. Ficou claro a todos que eles não se divertiam tanto desde que a guerra tomou boa parte de suas vidas. _

_- Para onde vamos agora? - disse Harry para cortar o silêncio que trazia lembranças ruins. _

_- Não sei... - disse Ron, parando. Ele levou a mão à cabeça - Mas acho que não estou bem para aparatar._

_- Que isso, Ron! - disse Hermione ao seu lado soltando seu braço. Ela tropeçou no sapato e foi segurada por Ron para não cair. _

_- É, e nem você. - disse ele a segurando pelos ombros. _

_- Vocês são muito fracos! - disse Harry puxando a varinha do bolso e a levantando - Aparati-tu-tus...! _

_- Você não precisa falar o feitiço, Harry - disse Ginny rindo. _

_- Ah é. - ele guardou a varinha. _

_- Crianças... - murmurou Fred. - Encontro vocês em casa. - Ele tirou a varinha e com um aceno dela desapareceu com um CRACK. Um segundo depois ele reapareceu alguns metros da onde estava. _

_- O que houve? - perguntou George rindo do irmão. _

_- Eu não consigo imaginar outro lugar para ir - disse o gêmeo começando a rir. _

_- A gente pode pegar aquela coisas dos trouxas. - disse Ginny animada - O metro! Eu adoro andar naquilo! _

_- O metrô, você quer dizer. - corrigiu Harry. - acho que ele já está fechado. _

_- Ora, então vamos dormir aqui na rua. - falou Fred animado. Ele olhou a sua volta - Por falar em rua... eu conheço essa. _

_- Eu também - disse George cambaleando até a calçada e olhando para a casas. - Onde nós estamos? _

_- Grimmauld Place! - gritou Harry. Os outros se encolheram. _

_- Calma, Harry - murmurou Ginny ao seu lado. _

_- Mas é mesmo. Vamos para o número 12, então. O Lupin está morando lá, não está? - perguntou Ron _

_- Junto com a Tonks, sim. - falou Harry se adiantando até a casa que ele conhecia e odiava. Porém, no estado que estava isso nem passou pela sua cabeça, e ele bateu à porta com força. _

_Após um tempo, em que Fred e George começaram a cantarolar e Hermione afundou o rosto no peito de Ron, Remus Lupin apareceu na porta com uma cara de sono e um pijama azul com cachorrinhos pretos. _

_- Harry? - perguntou ele abrindo a porta ao ver quem era. _

_- Professor! - exclamou Fred animado._

_- Bonito pijama - murmurou George. _

_- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou o lobisomem. _

_- É que nós... saímos para comemorar minha formatura - começou Ginny, com a voz confusa - Eu me formei em Hogwarts, professor! _

_- Sim, eu soube, parabéns. - ele disse e virou para encarar uma cabeça rosa que chegara a porta. _

_- Ah, são vocês. - disse Tonks ao ver o grupo. - Boa noite! _

_- Oi Tonks! - disseram os garotos juntos, Fred tropeçando e quase caindo da calçada. _

_- A Molly não pode vê-los assim, Remus. - ela disse virando-se para o marido. _

_- A Molly? - falou Ron assustado - A Molly está aí? Quer dizer... _

_- Mamãe está aí? - disse Ginny _

_- Sim, nós estávamos conversando na cozinha - respondeu Tonks. Ela arregalou os olhos - eu vou voltar para não deixar ela vir aqui. _

_- E agora? - falou Ginny nervosa - a mamãe não pode me ver assim ela vai... Eu acho que vou vomitar... _

_- Calma, eu já resolvo isso para vocês. Esperem aqui. - Lupin entrou na casa e voltou alguns segundos depois com uma garrafa grande de água. Ele apontou uma varinha para ela e a água se transformou num líquido verde musgo. Os garotos assistiram à cena boquiabertos. Lupin voltou-se para eles e se divertiu com as expressões em seus rostos. _

_- Que saudade do meu tempo de juventude inconseqüente. Harry, você está idêntico ao James no dia que ele levou o primeiro fora da sua mãe. - ele deu a garrafa para o garoto - bebam cada um um pouco. Vai deixá-los normais em um instante. Não ligue para o gosto - disse ele ao ver a careta de Harry ao beber - Sirius conseguia fazê-lo com gosto de suco de abóbora, mas eu nunca aprendi direito essa parte. _

_Alguns minutos depois eles estavam na cozinha da casa, explicando para a Sra. Weasley como haviam jantado num restaurante fino, e passado o resto da noite no apartamento de Harry conversando, até que eles pensaram em falar com Lupin e Tonks pois (e nessa parte eles demoraram algum tempo para pensar numa desculpa convincente, até que Hermione teve uma idéia) ela tinha um livro que Harry precisaria no dia seguinte, para apresentar um relatório no Quartel-General dos Aurores. Conhecendo os dois, (e nem eles sabiam o que isso queria dizer) eles imaginaram que eles não estariam dormindo ainda, e resolveram vir até aqui. _

_- Amanhã é domingo. - disse a Sra. Weasley após eles terminarem. _

_- É um relatório muito importante - disse Harry depressa. _

_- Bem, por que vocês não aproveitam e dormem aqui? Há quartos suficientes. - falou Tonks rapidamente. - Harry, venha, vou lhe dar o livro. _

_Eles subiram evitando os olhares desconfiados da Sra. Weasley, que ficou conversando com Lupin na cozinha. _

_- Fiquem à vontade, ok? - disse Tonks ao subir com eles - Afinal, a casa é sua - ela sorriu para Harry. _

_- Aquela história foi horrível, será que a mamãe vai acreditar? - falou Ginny preocupada. _

_- Foi mesmo fraca, mas acho que a Molly não vai desconfiar. - disse Tonks abrindo a porta do corredor e indicando os quartos que eles costumavam usar - eu vou conversar com ela. - ela voltou para a escada e sorriu para eles - Boa noite! _

_- Boa noite também, crianças - disse Fred se dirigindo a um quarto - aquela poção é boa mas eu estou caindo de sono. - ele entrou no quarto que geralmente dividia com George, e o irmão o seguiu. _

_Ron já estava abrindo um quarto e Harry e Ginny se entreolharam. _

_- Nem pensem nisso! - George gritou do quarto e os gêmeos colocaram as cabeças para fora - Hermione, Ginny, para lá. - eles apontaram uma porta do lado direito da sua. - Harry, Ron, lá na frente. Estamos todos muito cansados e vamos DORMIR!_

_Sorrindo, Ron beijou Hermione antes de entrar no quarto apontado pelos irmãos, ignorando as exclamações de indignação vindas de Ginny. _

_**Don't want to walk that lonely road again  
**_

* * *

_**N/A:** Quem acha que eu me empolguei no flashback levanta a mão. lol Não sei o que houve, mas espero que não tenha ficado cansativo. As músicas cantadas no karaoke são (adivinhem!) dos Beatles, para manter o costume. Elas são "Twist and shout", "Rock and Roll Music" e "I'm happy just to dance with you". MAS a música que eu usei no capítulo, Lonely Road, não é dos Beatles, e sim da carreira solo do Paul McCartney. (Ei, não é culpa minha que a música combinava e o Macca continua fazendo músicas lindas e perfeitas mesmo sem estar na banda). _

_Ainda sobre o flashback, a história é MINHA e eu ressuscito quem eu quiser :P Tomem como minha mensagem subliminar em protesto à morte (ridícula e estúpida mas infelizmente verdadeira) do John Lennon, que faz 25 anos dia 8. _

_E no próximo capítulo tem a volta de Elvis, Cazuza e dos Mamonas Assassinas. ;)_

_**Thiti Potter**(valeu! Espero que não tenha demorado muito), **Doom **(ah bajulação funciona que é uma maravilha, mana... haha) , **Miss H. Granger**(Realmente estragam qualquer relação, e isso que eu quis mostar... Espero que nesse cap tenha ficado mais claro), **Nandinha**(Adoro os dois também! E gostei tanto de juntá-los na outra fic, que tive que continuar nessa..) , **Nina** (obrigada! Espero que tenha deixado mais claro o porque da separação.. Se não, por favor reclama que eu mexo no proximo cap) e **Marcella**(Obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também), muito obrigada pelas reviews! Nem vou pedir mais porque vocês já perceberam como eu adoro, né?_

_Beijos_

_Give peace a chance!

* * *

_

_Loney Road - Estrada solitária_

_Eu tentei te superar _

_Eu tentei achar algo novo _

_Mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi _

_Encher minha mente com pensamentos de você_

_Não quero andar nessa estrada solitária_ _novamente_


	4. Chains

_**Capítulo 4 – Chains**_

_**I wanna tell you pretty baby **_

_**I think you're fine **_

_**I'd like to love you **_

_**But, darling, I'm imprisoned by these chains**_

Todos do Departamento de Esportes e Jogos já haviam ido embora. Ron, porém, precisava terminar de revisar as pesquisas sobre o lugar apropriado para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol do ano seguinte. Ele saiu da sala, andando pelos corredores vazios, em direção ao banheiro, enquanto lia as últimas fichas.

Ele estava quase lá quando esbarrou em alguém, ou melhor, trombou em alguém, já que Ron caiu sentado no chão e os papéis na sua mão voaram até o outro lado do corredor.

- Ron! Desculpe.. - ele ouviu a voz de Lavender Brown e logo se levantou.

- Tudo bem, eu não estava olhando. - ele olhou a sua volta procurando os papéis, e falou enquanto se abaixava para pegá-los - Está procurando alguém?

Lavender trabalhava no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, no Controle da Rede de Floo, e Ron raramente a encontrava no ministério, muito menos no seu andar.

- É, uma colega minha da Seção de Chaves de Portais teve que sair urgente e pediu para eu entregar esse relatório sobre a copa. - ela disse mostrando um pergaminho em sua mão - O chefe do seu departamento está aí?

- Não, todos já foram embora... - falou Ron - Mas você pode deixar comigo com um bilhete, que eu coloco na sala dele.

- Ah, por favor! - ela disse. Ron fez sinal para ela segui-lo e eles foram até sua sala - Minha colega precisava entregar isso hoje, mas ela só conseguiu terminar agora. E teve que sair correndo para pegar o filho na escola.

- Tudo bem... - Ron vasculhou sua mesa atrás de uma pena e entregou uma para Lavender. Ao fazê-lo, viu um pergaminho que havia recebido há muito tempo e nem se lembrava mais. Era um vale para um jantar no _"Victoria's Palace",_ um restaurante fino em West Kensington, que havia sido comprado por um jogador de quadribol que Ron havia ajudado num caso há um tempo.

- Muito obrigada, Ron. - ela disse entregando a pena e os papéis - E você, como está?

- De nada - Ron pegou os papéis e colocou junto às fichas que iria entregar - Eu estou bem, e você? Faz tempo que não te vejo.

- Pois é.. - ela disse deixando transparecer um pouco de nervosismo na voz - Eu estou bem. - ela sorriu e Ron percebeu que o tempo havia a deixado bem mais bonita. Ele mirou o vale em sua mesa e Lavender. Por que não?

- O que você vai fazer hoje? - ele perguntou antes que pudesse evitar.

**_My baby's got me locked up in chains_**

**_And they ain't the kind_**

**_that you can see_**

Hermione entrou em seu apartamento em Chelsea, agradecendo a todos que podia por ser sexta feira e ela estar finalmente em casa, sem trabalho nem do ministério nem de seu curso de Aritmancia para fazer. Era a primeira vez em um bom tempo.

Ela foi recebida por Bichento, passando nas suas pernas e ronronando alto, e por uma coruja marrom que piava alto ao lado da sua própria coruja, Atena.

_O que você quer agora, Viktor..._

Ela guardou seus livros na escrivaninha e foi até a coruja marrom, que piou ainda mais alto quando a garota a acariciou e pegou o papel que trazia na pata.

- Shh.. - murmurou Hermione abrindo o pergaminho e lendo a carta.

_Hermione,_

_você me ajudou tanto com o apartamento e na mudança que eu sinto que preciso te agradecer! Que tal eu te pagar um jantar hoje à noite? Se você não estiver muito cansada ou ocupada. Se aceitar, passo na sua casa às 8 horas. Mande resposta._

_Viktor._

A garota pensou por um momento. Ela estava mesmo cansada, mas sair poderia a fazer bem. Ela olhou o sofá e as várias fotos espalhadas por ele e pelo chão da sala, e viu que não agüentaria passar mais uma noite vivendo no passado. Rabiscou uma resposta a Viktor e mandou a coruja de volta, indo até o banheiro para tomar banho e se arrumar.

Às oito horas em ponto, Hermione ouviu uma batida na porta, e colocando o sapato apressada e correndo para escolher brincos, não pôde deixar de lembrar com saudade das (freqüentes) vezes que Ron chegara atrasado.

- Oi, Viktor! - ela disse abrindo a porta rapidamente e voltando apressada ao quarto - Eu já estou indo, deixa eu só pegar minha bolsa!

- Seu aparrtamento é muito bonito, Herm. - ele disse entrando na sala. Eles haviam chegado a um acordo sobre o nome dela há um tempo, e agora ele sempre a chamava de "Herm", o que ela achava bem melhor do que _"Hermi-ô-nini"._

- Obrigada. - ela disse pegando a bolsa e colocando tudo que achava que precisaria dentro, e voltando à sala - Vamos?

- Focê está linda! - disse Viktor ao vê-la. Ela alisou o vestido preto nervosamente e se perguntou o que estava pensando quando resolveu colocar algo tão decotado.

- Hum, obrigada. - ela andou até ele abrindo a porta e os dois saíram juntos.

Demorou um tempo para que Hermione, a bruxa mais inteligente do ano dela de Hogwarts, percebesse que ela havia saído num encontro com Viktor Krum. Ela não havia nem pensado nisso antes. Afinal era Viktor, desde que ele havia se mudado para a Inglaterra eles só haviam se encontrado como amigos, em bares, ela o ajudando a achar um bom apartamento, ou no dele mesmo, ajudando na mudança. Hermione imaginara que os sentimentos do búlgaro por ela já não eram os mesmos, e eles haviam se tornado bons amigos. Hermione, que era tão acostumada a ter amigos do sexo oposto, não achou nada de estranho nisso.

Ela também nunca havia tido um encontro de verdade para poder comparar. Com Ron, ela sempre estivera tão à vontade que nunca houve necessidade de ele fazer coisas como levá-la a um restaurante chique, mandar o garçom trazer uma garrafa do melhor vinho da casa ou perguntar coisas sobre a vida dela, com a voz nervosa.

Aparentemente esse era o tipo de coisa que se fazia num encontro. E Hermione havia acabado de descobrir isso.

Ela não pôde agradecer o suficiente quando a comida veio, e ela teve algo para fazer, além de conversar sobre coisas como "_Deve terr sido estranho para focê descobrirr que era bruxa.."._ O salmão gratinado pareceu ser o suficiente para fazer Viktor ficar quieto por enquanto.

_Vai me dar tempo para achar um jeito de me matar sem que ele perceba._

Era incrível como saber as cinqüenta e quatro maneiras de interpretar o número 9 nos estudos de Aritmancia parecia de repente tão inútil.

Hermione se sentiu com 14 anos novamente, sentindo um frio na barriga como antes do Baile de Inverno do quarto ano. Porém os motivos eram diferentes agora. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por não ter percebido antes, e estava nervosa com Viktor por ainda ter sentimentos por ela. Ela olhou para o búlgaro no outro lado da mesa, e ele sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu de volta nervosamente e bebeu sua taça do melhor vinho da casa em um gole.

Isso atrapalharia tudo. Ela queria nele um amigo, não um pretendente. Aliás, um pretendente era a última coisa que ela precisava. Sua cabeça estava longe em relação a isso. Estava pensando apenas numa certa cabeça ruiva.

_Falando em cabeças ruivas..._ Hermione desviou o olhar ao notar um cabelo vermelho entrando no restaurante. Ela havia se tornado profissional em achar um ruivo em meio a multidão. Ela se levantou um pouco na cadeira, para olhar melhor quem quer que estivesse entrando no restaurante, por reflexo. O ruivo andou até uma mesa e puxou a cadeira para sua acompanhante sentar, e quando os dois estavam acomodados na mesa, um garçom se mexeu e Hermione pôde ver perfeitamente quem era. Ela sentiu sua barriga praticamente congelar.

Ela havia avistado a cabeça ruiva que procurava, porém ela estava acompanhada de uma cabeça loira que ela odiava mais do que tudo.

Por um momento, Hermione continuou assim, um pouco levantada da cadeira, com a boca entreaberta em surpresa. Até que Viktor a chamou de volta à Terra e a garota percebeu que espiar mesas alheias, semi-levantada de sua cadeira era provavelmente algo fortemente repreendido na etiqueta dos encontros.

Hermione virou para encará-lo, e sorrindo, se acomodou novamente no seu lugar. Ela encheu vagarosamente sua taça de vinho, e a bebeu novamente, sem parar.

- Tudo bem, Herm? - disse o búlgaro quando ela acabou.

- Tudo _ótimo._ - ela respondeu, e apoiando seu cotovelo na mesa perguntou com um sorriso - Então me diga, quantos anos você tinha quando resolveu ser jogador de quadribol?

_**It's chains of love **_

_**Got a hold on me**_

* * *

****

**N/A**_ Desculpe pelo capítulo estar tão pequeno... Mas eu prometo que posto o próximo o mais rápido possível. Eu ia até juntar os dois mas no final achei melhor deixar do jeito que eu já tinha previsto._

_Obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews, __**Doom** (haha imagine o pijaminha como minha mensagem subliminar S/R lol Valeu mana brigada pelas reviews), **Maiah Yoflam** (valeu! Espero que eu esteja escrevendo os gêmeos bem porque estou adorando), **Roberta Nunes** (Oie! Tava com saudade de vocês da fic antiga lol! Que bom que você tá gostando desta também, eu vou tentar atualizar sempre que der, mas isso talvez demore um pouquinho mais que antes, sorry. Obrigada por estar lendo!), **Thiti Potter** (obrigada! Estou gostando de escrever os flashbacks, hehe, se preparem para muitos outros até o final da fic),** ira** (espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, não tem flashback mas os próximos vão estar cheio...) , **Mily Evans** (valeu, aqui está o cap novo... Tá pequeno mas o próximo vem mais rápido!), **Marcella** (valeu novamente! espero q goste desse captambém)._

_Beijos para todas vocês!_

_E prometo que o próximo vem logo. Afinal, não ia deixar vocês sem o encontro do Ron e da Hermione, né? ;)_

* * *

_Chains – Correntes _

_Eu quero te dizer minha querida_

_Eu te acho muito boa_

_Eu adoraria te amar_

_Mas querida, estou preso por essas correntes_

_Meu amor me deixou preso em correntes_

_E elas não são do tipo que se pode ver_

_São correntes de amor _

_Que me prenderam_


	5. What you're doing

_N/A: Prometi que vinha logo, não? Este também não tem flashbacks mas isso vai ser compensado no próximo (que eu não vou dizer quando vou postar por motivos diversos). Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5 – What you're doing _**

_**You got me running **_

_**and there's no fun in it **_

_**Why should it be too much to ask of you **_

_**what you're doing to me **_

Ron não exatamente se arrependeu de ter chamado Lavender, mas ao vê-la sentada com um sorriso esperançoso à sua frente, ele não pôde deixar de sentir um certo peso na consciência. Ele gostou mais da idéia teórica de sair para jantar com alguém num bom restaurante do que do fato concreto de estar sentado numa mesa com Lavender Brown no que era tão claramente um encontro.

- Sabe, eu senti saudades de você. – ela disse sorrindo para ele.

_Ah, ótimo._

- Ah, é? – perguntou Ron se escondendo atrás do cardápio.

- Depois que você começou a namorar a Hermione Granger eu imaginei que as chances _disso _– ela olhou para si mesma e para Ron – acontecer fossem nulas.

_Pois é, eu também._

- Quem imaginaria, né? – ele disse nervoso – Mas não vamos falar disso ago..

Ron interrompeu seu pensamento ao ouvir uma risada alta que ele reconheceu na hora. Ele deixou cair o cardápio em cima a mesa, fazendo um barulho alto, que alertou Lavender mas aparentemente passou despercebido pela dona da risada.

Ele virou-se vagarosamente e viu, a uma certa distância, Hermione sentada numa mesa junto com Viktor Krum. Os dois estavam rindo, Hermione tinha o braço esticado na mesa e apertava o ombro de Krum, falando algo que soou para Ron como _"Ah, Viktor, você me mata de rir...!" _

Ron só podia estar sonhando. Com certeza, uma realidade onde Viktor Krum matasse qualquer um de rir não existiria.

- Ah, falando nela! – exclamou Lavender confirmando o que Ron não queria imaginar – Não é o Viktor Krum com ela? Ah, bem que eu vi numa revista que eles estavam namorando..

O som daquilo soou nos ouvidos de Ron e com uma última olhada para os sorrisos de Hermione ao ouvir o que quer que Krum havia dito, ele virou-se novamente para encarar Lavender.

- Vamos pedir? – ele disse tentando manter a calma, fazendo sinal para o garçom.

O garçom anotou os pedidos - que incluíam o champagne mais caro, afinal, ele não estava pagando – e Ron mirou Lavender, tentando ignorar o som de risadas que seu ouvido teimoso insistia em rastrear até a mesa de Hermione.

- Eu também senti saudades de você, Lavender. – ele falou anormalmente alto. Ele tentou pensar em algo útil para dizer, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Isso nunca acontecia com Hermione. Por fim ele pensou em algo – Então, há quanto tempo você trabalha no ministério?

- Desde o ano passado – ela respondeu – Meu pai sempre trabalhou no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos e quando ele faleceu ano passado, um amigo dele me chamou para entrar.

- Ah, eu não sabia do seu pai, sinto muito. – disse Ron com sinceridade

- Eu fiquei sabendo do seu também. Sinto muito – ela disse com um sorriso solidário.

Ron murmurou em agradecimento e se remexeu na cadeira. O encontro estava deprimente, e uma risada extremamente alta vinda da mesa de Hermione e Krum o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

- Me dá licença, por favor, eu vou ao banheiro. – ele disse e Lavender consentiu. Enquanto o garçom chegava com as bebidas Ron saiu andando apressado em direção ao Toalete.

_**I've been waiting here for you **_

_**wondering what you're gonna do **_

_**should you need a love that's true **_

_**it's me**_

Hermione estava começando a se cansar de rir de tudo que Viktor falava. Ele, empolgado com o efeito na garota, estava agora contando histórias passadas no dormitório da seleção de quadribol da Bulgária, o que a divertiu e assustou ao mesmo tempo.

- ...e aí, o Volkov pensou que era a varrinha dele e pegou!

Hermione viu quando Ron se levantou da cadeira em direção ao banheiro e se levantou rapidamente.

- Ahh.. Viktor, com licença, eu preciso ir ao toalete. – ela disse o mais simpaticamente que pôde e saiu sem esperar resposta.

Ela andou rápido pelo restaurante, e ao abrir a porta da ante-sala que ligava o banheiro masculino e feminino, esbarrou com força em alguém, que havia parado exatamente na frente da entrada.

- Ai! – ela gritou assustada, levantando o rosto para encarar Ron. Ele havia a segurado pelos ombros, para ela não cair.

Demorou alguns segundos até que o também assustado Ron exclamasse algo.

- Ah, oi Hermione. – ele disse o mais casualmente possível.

Ela tremeu ao ouvir a voz do garoto dizendo seu nome, especialmente porque ele ainda a segurava e seus rostos estavam a menos de 40 centímetros de distância.

- Oi, Ron. – ela conseguiu falar após um tempo. O choque inicial passou e ele soltou os ombros da garota, e se afastou dela. – Obrigada – ela adicionou com um sorriso.

- Não por isso – ele falou com uma cara séria e um tanto irritada – Está se divertindo com o Krum?

Por mais que Hermione tivesse passado a última meia hora fazendo de tudo ao seu alcance para que Ron a ouvisse e percebesse com quem estava, ela ainda se admirou de ouvir o ex-namorado fazer a pergunta, e não sabia exatamente o que responder.

- É... Ele está me agradecendo por tê-lo ajudado com o apartamento e... – ela começou mas ao lembrar de Ron entrando no restaurante com Lavender Brown lembrou que isso era exatamente o que não queria dizer – então ele me chamou para sair.

- As revistas estão certas, então? – disse Ron nervoso

- Por mais que não goste de admitir. – ela disse com um sorriso falso – Como está Lavender?

- Está muito bem! – falou Ron com a voz um pouco alterada – Ela está ótima e nós estamos ótimos.

- Bom para você – disse Hermione do melhor jeito que pôde.

- Agora, se você me dá licença, eu preciso ir ao banheiro – falou Ron

- Eu também – disse Hermione tentando ao máximo ficar calma.

O garoto acenou e entrou no banheiro masculino, enquanto Hermione se dirigia a porta do feminino. Ela entrou e foi até a frente do espelho, com vontade de quebrá-lo para não ter que continuar olhando para o seu reflexo.

- _Que tipo de discussão foi aquela?_ – ela pensou ao mesmo tempo que seu reflexo disse em alto e bom som. 

Hermione se encarou por um momento, até que não agüentou e saiu com passos fortes em direção a outra porta.

_- Eu não acredito que você está aqui com ela! _– ela abriu a porta do banheiro masculino com um estrondo, fazendo um homem que se preparava para lavar as mãos gritar de susto e um Ron incrédulo aparecer de trás de uma parede, com metade do zíper da calça aberto.

- Senhora, esse é o banheiro masculino – disse o homem a olhando com medo. Hermione o mirou com os olhos semicerrados.

- Lava a mão e dá o fora! – ela falou apontando para a porta. O homem, alarmado, lavou a mão rápido e saiu do banheiro, lançando um olhar de pena a Ron.

- Hermione, você não pode invadir os lugares assim – disse Ron balançando a cabeça.

- Cala a boca! – ela disse com a voz nervosa – Como você pôde sair com ela?

- Ora, como você pode estar saindo com o _Vicky_? – respondeu Ron também irritado.

- Eu não estou saindo com o Vicky! – ela gritou – quer dizer, com o Viktor, ele é só um amigo, e...

- Amigos não levam os outros a lugares assim!

- Eu sei, eu descobri isso hoje e.. – ela parou por um momento balançando a cabeça – exatamente, amigos não saem em lugares assim, o que você está fazendo com a Lavender aqui?

- Eu – ele gaguejou – ganhei um vale e eu encontrei com ela hoje no ministério e ela estava sozinha e eu estava sozinho e eu imaginei que não haveria mal em... – ele parou e respirou fundo – Eu não tenho que te dar explicação nenhuma, Hermione.

- Ah, não? Eu pensei _"isso ainda não tivesse acabado"_ – ela imitou a voz de Ron.

- Olha quem fala! Você perdeu meu endereço ou simplesmente resolveu ignorar os velhos amigos? – ele parou – Ah, espere, os velhos amigos você consegue não só responder, como _"visitar freqüentemente"_!

- Ron, isso não tem nada a ver com..

- Claro que não! Afinal você _"desenvolveu uma forte relação"_ durante aquele _um_ ano que vocês se falaram!

- Pára de quotar um artigo de revista idiota! – ela gritou, agora se segurando para não chorar – você não me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu odeio essas coisas?

- Pensei que conhecesse. – ele disse. Eles se olharam em silêncio por um tempo e Ron virou-se, passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Eu ainda te amo, Ron – ela disse tentando não chorar, mas com a voz firme – Mas se for para voltar a ser assim, eu prefiro preservar o que a gente teve.

Hermione não conseguiria falar mais nada, e preferiu não esperar para ver o rosto de Ron. Ela saiu do banheiro e voltou depressa para a mesa, onde Krum a encarou preocupado.

- Focê está bem? – ele disse ao ver o rosto da garota.

- Na verdade não, Viktor, a gente pode ir para casa? – a última coisa que ela queria era continuar o falso encontro com Viktor ou ter que olhar para a cara de Ron ao sair do banheiro.

Felizmente ela logo estava fora do restaurante, encarando Viktor na calçada.

- Focê querr dar uma folta? – ele disse com receio.

- Ah.. – ela murmurou – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, acho que vou aparatar para casa – ela disse com um sorriso fraco.

- Foi o Weasley, non foi? – ele disse tomando Hermione de surpresa. Ela o encarou por um tempo.

- Você o viu? – ela finalmente disse abaixando os olhos.

- Sim... – ele disse – e deu para ouvir os gritos do banheiro.

- Quê? – ela levantou o rosto assustada – Sério?

- Alguns.. – ele falou casualmente.

_Bem, pelo menos o problema com Lavender está resolvido._

- Desculpa, Viktor... – ela disse com vergonha – você não merece isso...

- Está tudo bem. – ele falou – Eu sempre soube, só imaginava que talvez focê tivesse esquecido ele agorra...

- Quem me dera. – ela suspirou.

Ele se aproximou e passou seus braços em volta dela. Ela se deixou levar e encostou a cabeça no peito forte do jogador, finalmente deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

_**Please stop your lying **_

_**you got me crying**_

_**Why should it be too much to ask of you **_

_**what you're doing to me

* * *

**_

_**N/A:** Obrigada novamentepelas reviews! **Alineoellers** (valeu! A tensão passou um pouco mas não prometo que não apareça de novo...), **marcella **(valeu de novo! Eu realmente não gosto da tradução da Lia, acho traduzir nomes algo inaceitável, e como na minha cabeça eles tem esses nomes, não conseguiria escrever diferente), **ira** (eu até teria matado a lavender se ela não fosse necessária para história... estou esperando até agora uma brecha para dizer que a Cho - infelizmente - faleceu na guerra, mas ainda não achei), **Roberta Nunes** (tenha fé no poder do buquê! Eu também acredito nele, não se preocupe!),** Hope-W** (e aí, gostou do que aconteceu?), **Miss H Granger** (Eu também não sou muito fan da Lavender, mas ela era necessária... Ah, e o Ron é o maior imbecil da Terra às vezes. Disso não há dúvida! ;),** biah** (oie! Que bom ver que você tá acompanhando essa fic também... espero que goste). _

_AH, e eu ainda não me desculpei pelo sotaque ridículo do Krum. Mas eu não conseguiria escrevê-lo sem um, então tentei copiar o da tradução. _

_Beijos para todas! _


	6. I'm a loser

_**N/A:** Como já disse a falta de flashbacks dos outros capítulo será compensada por esse. Espero que eles agradem! E todas nós amamos Ron e Hermione juntos mas a fic não se chamaria "Um caminho LONGO e sinuoso" à toa. Sim, eu sou má..._

_Nota: Visgo -Mistletoe -aquela planta que os ingleses e americanos colocam no Natal e se você ficar embaixo dela você tem que beijar a pessoa ao seu lado. (Foi a melhor tradução que eu achei.)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6 - I'm a loser **_

_**Of all the love I have won or have lost **_

_**there is one love I should never have crossed **_

_- Eu sinto muito, Srta. Granger, ele ainda não acordou. Eu vou insistir novamente, eu aviso quando ele acordar, você não precisa vir aqui todo dia. - a voz se misturava às vozes de sonhos e barulhos estranhos na cabeça de Ron. Ele se virou na cama e resolveu ignorá-la. _

_- Mas Madame Pomfrey, eu não posso só vê-lo? _

_A cabeça de Ron deu um solavanco e ele franziu a testa. Conhecia essa voz. E essa ele não queria ignorar. _

_- Srta. Granger, ele está inconsciente! _

_Ron se mexeu na cama e abriu os olhos. A visão embaçada logo se transformou na enfermeira da escola, Madame Pomfrey e na garota que havia o visitado em quase todos os sonhos que tivera durante o tempo inconsciente, Hermione Granger. _

_- Ele acordou! - exclamou Hermione correndo até a cama, com a enfermeira correndo atrás dela, horrorizada com a idéia de alguém tão animado chegar tão perto de alguém recém acordado de um envenenamento. _

_- Oi Hermione - ele disse fracamente tentando se levantar. _

_- Ron, você está bem? - ela perguntou com a voz preocupada._

_- Acho que sim... - ele disse conseguindo sentar e encostar-se na cabeceira. - Só estou meio tonto. _

_- Agora chega, vocês podem conversar quando esse garoto tiver bebido os tônicos fortificantes! - interrompeu Madame Pomfrey - Srta. Granger, saia agora, por favor, você pode voltar mais tarde. _

_- Não! - exclamaram Hermione e Ron ao mesmo tempo. _

_- Madame Pomfrey, por favor, deixa ela ficar aí? - pediu Ron fazendo uma cara inocente que aliado ao fato de ele estar realmente fraco deixava qualquer um com pena. _

_- Ok... - ela exclamou após um tempo, se levantando e indo em direção à sua sala - Eu vou buscar as poções. Mas nada de agitações! _

_- Justo hoje que eu estou me sentindo tão agitado - disse Ron com os olhos semicerrados e a voz fraca. - o que aconteceu? _

_- Você não se lembra? - Hermione disse sentando-se na beirada da cama do garoto._

_- Eu me lembro de... - ele pensou por um tempo - por Merlin, eu queria beijar Romilda Vane? - ele terminou incrédulo_

_- Foi uma poção do amor - disse ela sorrindo. _

_- Foi.. - ele continuou, relembrando - eu me lembro de ir até o escritório do professor Slughorn, e tomar algo... Deve te sido o antídoto, aí depois eu tomei um gole de alguma coisa e... _

_Ele tentou lembrar do que acontecera em seguida, mas as memórias estavam confusas na sua cabeça. Ele lembrou do líquido queimando sua garganta, e Harry jogando algo dentro dela, e então tudo ficou preto. Foi quando apareceu Hermione com o mesmo vestido azul do baile de inverno do quarto ano, falou algo em seu ouvido e ele exclamou seu nome... _

_- Você está bem, Ron? _

_- Ahn? - ele disse mirando a garota. Ele tinha quase certeza de que a última parte havia sido um sonho. - É, eu só me lembrou da bebida me queimando e do Harry enfiando alguma coisa na minha boca._

_- Ah.. - ela murmurou em consentimento. _

_- O que aconteceu, afinal? _

_- Você tomou veneno, é o que aconteceu - falou Madame Pomfrey voltando à cama de Ron com várias garrafas na mão. _

_- Veneno? - perguntou Ron franzindo a sobrancelha _

_- Se Potter não tivesse pensado em te dar aquele benzoar na hora, você dificilmente estaria aqui - continuou a enfermeira abrindo as garrafa e enchendo um copo. Ron virou para encarar Hermione, que tinha uma expressão de medo e alívio. Ron queria perguntar a ela se eles sabiam quem o havia envenenado, mas ela, adivinhando, fez sinal com a mão indicando "depois". - Agora beba isso. _

_Ron bebeu o líquido verde que a enfermeira o deu, assim como o azul e o vermelho, fazendo uma careta ao final de cada copo. _

_- De quantas poções eu preciso? - reclamou ele ao final da vermelha. _

_- Só essas, por enquanto. - disse Madame Pomfrey se levantando - Agora descanse. _

_- Eu pensei que as poções fossem me dar força. _

_- Então não a gaste! - falou a enfermeira nervosa. Ela suspirou e antes de entrar na sala disse - Srta. Granger, só mais alguns minutos, sim? _

_- Ok - respondeu a garota enquanto a enfermeira entrava na sua sala e fechava a porta. _

_- Então, vocês sabem quem pode ter feito isso?_

_- Só chegamos a conclusão que deve ter relação com o ataque a Katie Bell. - disse ela sentando mais perto de Ron para falar mais baixo - E que quem quer que tenha dado a garrafa ao Slughorn poderia estar atrás tanto dele quanto de Dumbledore. _

_- Que sorte a minha, então. - falou Ron já se sentindo mais forte e acomodando-se melhor na cama - Nenhuma idéia de quem seja? _

_- Bem, o Harry continua obcecado pelo Malfoy. Me admira não terem marcado a data do casamento ainda. - ela disse e Ron sorriu. _

_- Ei, a Grifinória já jogou com a Lufa-Lufa? - perguntou Ron de repente _

_- Não, ainda não. _

_- E o McLaggen vai jogar no meu lugar, né?_

_- Imagino que sim. - Hermione deu de ombros - Ele ficou em segundo lugar nos testes. _

_- Você não tem falado com ele? - perguntou Ron tentado soar o mais normal possível._

_- Eu? - Hermione perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas - Não, por quê? _

_- Vocês não estavam saindo? _

_- Ah.. Não, não mais. _

_- Ah, sinto muito. - ele disse, imaginando se sua voz saíra tão falsa como soara em sua cabeça._

_- Está tudo bem - ela falou rápido - Falando nisso, a Lavender tem vindo te visitar. _

_- Ah, é? - ele lembrou-se pela primeira vez da garota e um eco de "Won-Won" encheu seus ouvidos. _

_- Ela vai gostar de poder conversar com você novamente. O Harry também, ela vive atrás dele para falar de você. _

_- Ah, que bom... - ele forçou um sorriso e fez uma nota mental para fingir ainda estar inconsciente quando Lavender aparecesse - então, o que mais está acontecendo? _

_Hermione começou a contar das aulas e das novidades de Snape que ela e Harry haviam descoberto com Hagrid, até que Madame Pomfrey voltou à sala. _

_- Esse menino quase morreu, precisa descansar para poder voltar ao normal - falou ela se dirigindo a Hermione. _

_Algo passou pelos olhos de Hermione e antes que Ron pudesse se preparar ela se adiantou e o abraçou. Ele congelou por um segundo e então passou a mão de leve no cabelo dela. _

_- Pronto? - falou a enfermeira nervosa batendo o pé no chão. - Agora vamos deixá-lo descansar, Srta. Granger. _

_Hermione se separou de Ron e se levantou com o rosto levemente corado. _

- Eu vou avisar ao Harry que você acordou para ele vir te visitar - ela disse enquanto andava até a saída. Madame Pomfrey abriu a boca para protestar e ela adicionou - amanhã, é claro.

_**She was a girl in a million, my friend **_

_**I should have known she would win in the end**_

Ron entrou em seu apartamento e nem se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz. A última coisa que ele queria ver no momento era seu reflexo no espelho, ou ele poderia se descontrolar e quebrá-lo.

- Não quer dizer que eu não esteja aqui, sabe. - falou a voz do reflexo vinda do outro lado da sala.

- Não enche. - murmurou Ron entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama.

O reflexo estava certo, no entanto. O fato de Ron não enxergar quase nada no escuro não mudava os acontecimentos recentes, nem o impedia de relembrá-los.

Uma Lavender Brown muito nervosa gritando com ele, assim que ele voltara à mesa. Ron sem a mínima vontade de responder, apenas acenando com a cabeça, o que pareceu irritar Lavender mais ainda, ao ponto de ela jogar seu champagne na cara do garoto e sair do restaurante com passos fortes.

Ron sentindo todos os olhos do restaurante nele, e os mandando para o inferno em silêncio, largando o vale na mesa e aparatando o mais rápido possível para casa.

Com certeza o ponto forte da noite fora o banho de champagne que ele levou de Lavender, ele certamente o merecia.

- Por ser tão _idiota_ - ele murmurou levantando da cama.

Ele andou até a mesa de cabeceira e acendeu o abajur cinza, espantando qualquer pensamento sobre sua origem. Andou até o armário e o abriu, atrás do que procurava.

As roupas de Ron se acumulavam nas estantes num caos nada organizado. Algumas caíram do armário quando ele o abriu. O garoto tirou algumas camisas do Chudley Canons e achou o que queria.

Era uma flor seca. Não era mais possível perceber, mas ela fora um dia um lírio branco, e esteve no buquê de casamento que caiu nas mãos de Hermione Granger.

No dia do casamento de seu irmão Bill e da francesa Fleur, a tradição mandou que a noiva jogasse o buquê no final da festa, e a magia nas flores fez com que ele caísse nas mãos de quem realmente seria a primeira da festa a se casar - Hermione. Fora também o dia em que Ron - após uma grande discussão, é claro - tomara coragem e fizera o que sempre quisera fazer - a beijara e finalmente dissera com sinceridade o que sentira por ela por anos.

Ron havia pegado um lírio do buquê sem que Hermione visse. Ele não sabia se ela o havia guardado ou não, mas ele queria ter uma lembrança daquele dia e do que aquilo significava sempre com ele. Era o tipo de coisa que Ron nunca contaria a ninguém - ele se apavorou à idéia de que seus irmãos Fred e George descobrissem - mas ele o fez de qualquer jeito.

Era uma maneira de lembrá-lo de não estragar tudo.

- Exatamente o que eu fiz. - ele suspirou.

"Eu ainda te amo, Ron. Mas se for para voltar a ser assim, eu prefiro preservar o que a gente teve."

As palavras ecoavam nos ouvidos de Ron desde que ela as dissera no banheiro do restaurante. Ron ficou paralisado ao ouvi-las, e nem se mexeu enquanto ela abria a porta e o deixava. Ele sabia o que provavelmente deveria ter feito - sair atrás dela o mais rápido que pudesse e a beijar - mas a maneira com que ela falou, a raiva e o nervosismo que já o dominavam e o medo de piorar ainda mais as coisas o deteve.

Ron voltou até a sala, apertando a flor na mão. Andou até a cozinha e encheu um copo com o resto de whisky que achou. Ele se sentou no banco e apoiando o cotovelo no balcão da cozinha mirou a flor presa em seus dedos.

Eu também ainda te amo.

- Por isso talvez seja melhor parar de te fazer sofrer. - ele murmurou, apertando a flor com a mão, e a fazendo se desfazer em vários pedaços.

- Seria um bom começo, cabeção. - falou seu reflexo.

_**I'm a loser **_

_**And I lost someone who's near to me**_

_A Toca nunca estivera tão bem decorada para o Natal. O pensamento geral era o de que desta vez Ginny havia se superado. A árvore enorme estava repleta de bolas de todas as cores possíveis, luzes e até uma neve que caía mantendo os galhos sempre esbranquiçados. Em cada canto da casa se achava um enfeite diferente, que acordava quando se chegava perto e lhe desejava "Boas Festas" ao som de músicas natalinas (até um boneco de neve que havia sido colocado no banheiro e assustado todos os moradores e convidados, cantando uma 'versão alternativa' de "Jinglebell"), galhos de mistletoe em quase todas as portas, e centenas das fadinhas brilhantes da loja de Fred e George espalhadas pela casa, vestidas de verde e vermelho. _

_Também se passava na mente de todos o motivo de tanto empenho. Esse era o primeiro natal que passavam após o final da guerra, e se isso era uma coisa boa, o fato de que Arthur e Charlie Weasley não estavam presentes nem jamais estariam novamente era motivo suficiente para que Ginny se esforçasse em manter a alegria na casa apesar de tudo._

_Após uma bela ceia preparada pela Sra. Weasley com a ajuda de quase todos os filhos, Harry e Fleur (se ler receitas e reclamar da música inglesa for parte da preparação da ceia), e vários copos de Eggnog feito pelos gêmeos Weasley depois (o qual Ron tinha quase certeza que tinha algo mais que brandy), todos estavam reunidos na sala, em volta da árvore, trocando os presentes._

_Hermione havia passado o dia na casa dos pais, e agora passaria a véspera de natal na Toca. Ron não havia a agradecido o suficiente, por deixar os próprios pais em tal momento, pois ele não imaginava se conseguiria passar a noite inteira sem o apoio da namorada. _

_A Sra. Weasley se sentava agora numa poltrona no meio da sala, e recebia os presentes dos filhos com sorrisos sinceros e lágrimas no rosto. Ela havia acabado de abrir o de Percy. _

_- Ah, querido! - ela exclamou ao ver a caixa de discos de Celestina Warbeck, sua cantora preferida - Muito obrigada! _

_- Ladrão de idéia. - murmurou George para Ron, do outro lado da sala. _

_- Você ia dar os discos? - perguntou Ron também baixo _

_- Claro, você acha que Percy pensaria em algo assim? - falou George - Mas nós desistimos mesmo, pelo bem dos ouvidos da Ginny. _

_- Não que ela vá ficar aqui por muito mais tempo. - comentou Hermione, que sentava no sofá junto a Ron. _

_- Como assim? - perguntaram George e Ron juntos, num tom um tanto alarmado. Hermione suspirou e sorriu ao ver as caras dos dois. _

_- Olha aqueles dois lá. - ela disse indicando Harry e Ginny. O casal estava sentado no outro sofá da sala, e no momento Harry falava alguma coisa que fez Ginny rir e abraçá-lo forte. - Aposto que ela e Harry vão morar juntos logo logo. _

_- Hermione, não brinque com uma coisa dessas - disse George a encarando seriamente. Hermione riu. _

_- Só estou falando o que eu acho. - ela disse - Ginny conseguiu uma vaga no curso de feitiços que queria, não? _

_- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer nada. - falou George - É Natal, Hermione, não jogue uma bomba assim em mim num dia desses._

_- Onde está Fred, afinal? - perguntou Hermione para mudar o assunto, contendo o riso. George abriu um sorriso maroto. _

_- Preparando a nossa surpresinha... _

_- Que surpresa? - falaram Ron e Hermione juntos, dessa vez. _

_- Nada.. Nós só achamos bom darmos uma animada no Natal. Afinal, é o primeiro de Charles. _

_O primeiro filho de Bill e Fleur, que logo completaria um ano, se sentava no colo da mãe, batendo palmas animado e se divertindo com o duende de brinquedo que Fleur tinha na mão, que pulava e saltava sem parar. _

_- E eu repito, é o primeiro Natal de Charles, não vão traumatizar a criança. - disse Ron _

_- Ron, por que faríamos isso? - disse George com a voz chocada. _

_- Porque a idéia de "animação" de vocês sempre inclui coisas como fogo, visgos assassinos ou transformar ursinhos de pelúcia em aranhas gigantes. _

_- Gigante é relativo, Ronald. Você que era pequeno demais. - falou George calmamente - E aquelesvisgos parariam de te atacar se você não tivesse demorado tanto para beijar a Ginger como eles queriam. _

_- Nem me lembre. - falou Ron rapidamente. Hermione virou-se para encarar Ron com um cara curiosa._

_- E quem é Ginger? - ela falou levantando a sobrancelhas. Ron abriu um sorriso. Poderia dizer que Ginger era a vizinha da idade dos gêmeos que eles tiveram há anos, e que havia virado modelo. Ou poderia contar a verdade. _

_- É uma amiga da mamãe. - ele disse por fim, e Hermione tampou a boca com a mão, escondendo o riso. _

_- Uma ex-professora da mamãe, você quer dizer. - disse George se levantando - Eu vou ver se Fred precisa de ajuda. - e ele atravessou a sala até a escada, sumindo em direção aos quartos. _

_- Nem fale nada. - Ron murmurou abraçando Hermione e a beijando, antes que ela começasse a rir de verdade. _

_A Sra. Weasley agora terminava de abrir o presente de Bill e Fleur, um belo chale branco. Charles apontou para a avó, sorrindo e soltou alguns sons que apesar de não formarem exatamente uma palavra, fizeram a Sra. Weasley abrir um sorriso e transbordar em lágrimas ao mesmo tempo. _

_- Obrigada, amores. - ela disse, guardando o chale na mesa ao lado - E você, Charles, coisinha linda! - o menino esticou os braços, e a Sra. Weasley o pegou, o levando ao colo. - Quanta alegria você me dá! Como eu queria que Arthur estivesse aqui para ver tudo isso.._

_Ron se mexeu incômodo no sofá, e Hermione passou seu braço a volta do pescoço dele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. _

_- Ele é uma graça, não é? - ela disse, mirando Charles. _

_- Sim... - disse Ron olhando o sobrinho. De acordo com o que quase todos da família pensavam, ele nasceu com os cabelos vermelhos como o pai. Porém eles tinham um certo brilho que com certeza vinha da descendência Veela da mãe, e os olhos grandes e azuis pareciam uma miniatura dos de Fleur. O garoto havia sido como uma luz em meio a tantas tragédias pelas quais todos eles haviam passado, e com certeza era uma das razões da Sra. Weasley ainda estar bem, após perder o marido e um filho. _

_Ainda assim, Ron não deixava de notar os olhares tristes e vazios, que às vezes sua mãe dava, enquanto olhava a cadeira onde seu marido costumava sentar na mesa ou o relógio Weasley, onde dois ponteiros haviam sumido. _

_E não podia deixar de fazer o mesmo, ao pensar que nunca mais veria seu pai voltando da garagem com os cabelos chamuscados, após experiências com "ecle-tri-ci-da-de", ou Charlie contando animado a diferença entre um Hungarian Horntail e um Romanian Longhorn. _

_Ron sentiu Hermione passar a mão em seu rosto e virou-se para encará-la. _

_- Obrigado por te vindo, Hermione. - ele disse com um sorriso fraco. _

_- Ora, obrigada por ter me convidado! - ela disse sorrindo, e o beijou levemente nos lábios._

_De repente, foi como se alguém tivesse explodido algo na casa, e quando Ron se levantou para ver, faíscas verdes, vermelhas e douradas explodiam pela sala, e todas as fadinhas da loja dos gêmeos que estavam na árvore se juntaram em cima da árvore e começaram a cantar "Winter Wonderland". _

_Todos olharam a volta, confusos a princípio, e Ron viu George sentando sorrateiramente de volta em seu lugar, piscando para o irmão. _

_Então entrou na sala quem Ron provavelmente não adivinharia ser seu irmão, se não soubesse dos planos dos gêmeos. _

_- Ah, Feliz Natal! - disse Fred com uma voz mais grossa, entrando na sala com um saco de presentes nas costas e uma roupa que fez Ron, Hermione e provavelmente todos os outros da sala prenderem o riso. À exceção de George, que realmente começou a rir. Ele vestia uma enorme peruca dourada, uma calça verde apertada e uma veste verde escura, no que Ron imaginou ser um duende natalino. _

_- Aquilo é um vestido? - perguntou Ron se inclinando para falar com George. _

_- Não diga isso perto dele, se não quiser ser enfeitiçado em lugares constrangedores. - disse George com uma cara mais séria e a mão alisando as costas. Ou algo mais embaixo. _

_- Por que ele não se vestiu de Papai Noel? - perguntou Hermione _

_- Papai Noel? Aquela invenção trouxa? - disse George como que em choque - Não, nós somos mais criativos que isso._

_- Disso não há dúvida - disse Ron mirando a peruca dourada de Fred. _

_Fred agora usava sua varinha para criar desenhos de bonecos de neve, duendes e anjos que saíam voando pela sala, espetáculo que o pequeno Charles parecia estar adorando. O menino não parava de pular animado no colo da Sra. Weasley, batendo as palmas._

_- E agora vamos a parte mais importante da noite! - disse Fred com a voz grossa - Presentes!_

_Charles pulou ainda mais alto no colo da avó, e abriu um sorriso maior que o anterior._

_- Mas que bom exemplo vocês dão, meninos... - disse Hermione com um olhar desaprovador, apesar do sorriso que não conseguia conter. _

_- Duvido que você ainda vai falar isso depois que receber o seu presente - disse George com uma piscadela marota. _

_Fred sacudiu a varinha e da grande sacola que segurava saíram vários pacotes, que voaram em direção a todos da sala. Charles pegou com dificuldade e alguma ajuda da avó seu grande embrulho azul e seus olhos brilharam de alegria. _

_Ron pegou um pacote verde e o mirou com desconfiança. Após um momento o analisando, ele abriu a caixa, para ver uma infinidade de produtos da Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Seu rosto se iluminou como o de Charles. _

_- Nunca se é muito velho para eles, não? - disse George piscando para o irmão. Eles haviam adivinhado que Ron sempre debatia com si mesmo se já não havia passado da idade de comprar artigos de uma loja de logros. _

_- George..! - a voz preocupada de Hermione exclamou, ao olhar o presente no colo de Ron - Ron trabalha no ministério, o que ele vai fazer com isso? _

_- Hermione, criatividade corre na família, não se preocupe - disse Geroge sorrindo - Além do mais, Percy ainda trabalha no ministério. - ele adicionou em particular para Ron. _

_Hermione continuou olhando a caixa com uma expressão que incluía desaprovação e um pouco de medo. _

_- Gostou do seu, Hermione? - falou George o olhar interessado e a voz um tanto estranha. _

_A garota sorriu levemente, mostrando a Ron o livro com a capa dizendo "Hogwarts, uma história. 234ª edição." Ron sabia que ela já havia comprado o livro, assim que saíra, e imaginou se ela não daria a cópia antiga para ele, mandando-o lê-la. _

_- Você já, abriu, Hermione? - continuou George com um sorriso - Ouvi dizer que essa é uma edição completamente nova. _

_- Ah, sim, eu também já... - ela começou e abriu o livro na metade - AH, pelo amor de Merlin! - ela soltou um grito e fechou o livro rapidamente. Ron quase derrubou a caixa que segurava com o pulo que ela deu ao seu lado. _

_- O que foi? - perguntou ele pegando o livro das mãos da namorada. _

_- Nós imaginamos que esse - ele olhou significativamente para o livro - você não teria. _

_Hermione continuava olhando chocada para George, enquanto o gêmeo ria, e Ron abria o livro. _

_- Wow! - ele exclamou ao ver as páginas do livro, e deu razão para o susto de Hermione. Elas estavam repletas de fotos de casais em posições - para dizer o mínimo - comprometedoras. Ron virou o rosto para olhar melhor o número 34. _

_- George, vocês são... - Hermione mirou o ruivo de boca aberta - .. loucos, e.. _

_- Ah, Hermione, não precisa agradecer. Nós até colocamos com outra capa. Você pode deixar a vontade na sua estante que ninguém - e eu tenho certeza disso - vai querer pegar para ler. _

_Ron continuava virando a cabeça ainda mais ao olhar o livro. Hermione o fechou com força e o pegou de volta. _

_- Ei! - exclamou Ron olhando para ela. Ela passou o papel de volta no livro, tentando o esconder. - Hermione, como o George disse, ninguém vai querer abrir "Hogwarts, uma história." Não se preocupe. _

_Ela soltou alguns sons de indignação enquanto colocava o livro embaixo de uma almofada ao seu lado. Ron passou seu braço em volta do pescoço da namorada, e a beijou no pescoço, perto da orelha. Ela se arrepiou e virou para encarar Ron. _

_- Ron, nem vem agora.. - ela começou, e Ron a beijou levemente na boca. _

_- Bem, Hermione, é você que vive dizendo que se pode aprender qualquer coisa de livros... - ele disse com um sorriso. Ela soltou um leve som de indignação._

_- Livros sérios e.. - ela balançava o rosto com a boca aberta - e.. não essas coisas... - ela ainda tinha a boca aberta em choque, mas sua expressão começava a se transformar num sorriso. _

_- Eu achei o número 34 bastante interessante. - ele disse no ouvido dela. _

_- Ron! - ela finalmente irrompeu em risadas, e virou-se para encará-lo com uma cara ao mesmo tempo reprovadora e divertida. _

_- Mas o presente é seu, é claro, você pode fazer o que quiser com ele... _

_- Ah, é? - ela disse pensativa - Então acho que vou mandar uma coruja para o Cormac, sabe, eu encontrei com ele outro dia e.. _

_- Ei! - Ron exclamou de repente, e também rindo, virou-se para beijá-la. _

_- Espero que a alegria natalina já tenha os atingido, queridos mortais! - falou a voz grossa e alta de Fred. Ron se separou da namorada e pôde ver que todos já haviam aberto seus presentes e tinham expressões de alegria e surpresa nos rostos. _

_Percy folheava um livro chamado "Não faça tempestade num copo d'água - Edição trabalho bruxo", Fleur olhava maravilhada uma enorme caixa de maquiagem, aparentemente sem ouvir uma palavra que Bill falava sobre os discos de bandas bruxas e trouxas que havia ganhado. Ginny cheirava um bonito vidro de perfume e Harry lia com as sobrancelhas franzidas a "Biografia não-autorizada de Harry Potter - O menino que lutou para sobreviver", com uma caixa de produtos da loja dos gêmeos como a de Ron no colo. _

_George havia se levantado e ido até a Sra. Weasley e Charles, que mirava animado um pequeno dragão de brinquedo, que voava até trinta centímetros e soltava um fogo falso pelas narinas. O garoto sorria e gritava enquanto subia no boneco, com George e Fred e segurando. _

_A Sra. Weasley o mirava, com um sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos, apertando um grosso álbum de fotografias, dado pelos gêmeos. Ela o abriu e suas lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto. _

_- Tudo bem, mãe? - perguntou George, ajoelhado ao lado de Charles, e servindo de apoio para o sobrinho. _

_- Tudo, querido... - ela disse, rindo ao ver o neto subindo no dragão - São lágrimas de felicidade. _

_Ron abraçou Hermione, que o encarou com um sorriso e o beijou. E pela primeira vez em algum tempo, ele pôde sentir novamente, pura felicidade o invadindo. _

_**My tears are falling like rain from the sky **_

_**Is it for her or myself that I cry

* * *

**_

_N/A: Agora vem a noticia ruim... Eu estou indo viajar amanhã, e volto no início de janeiro. E não sei se vou poder usar um computador durante a viagem, então... Nas próximas semanas não vai ter atualização. (espero que vocês tenha soltado um "Aaaaah" bem grande lol) Bem, eu vou levar um disquete com a fic, e se tiver a chance posto o próximo capítulo no qual eu tava trabalhando, mas não prometo nada. SORRY!_

_Mas espero que tenham gostado desse e obrigada pelas reviews!_

_**Mily Evans** (Isso sempre acontece comigo lendo livros e fics, fico até honrada da minha história estar causando o mesmo em você! Haha Valeu!),** Roberta Nunes** (haha que bom que você tá gostando da "minha" Hermione.. também fiquei orgulhosa dela entrar daquele jeito no banheito lol), **Nina** (ah a próxima atualização vai demorar para sair mesmo.. hehe obrigada por ter lido), **biah** (bem, a mágica do buquê não falha não, não precisa denunciar...),** Marcella** (ah obrigada! A Doom me disse que você também tá fazendo uma fic R/H, vou acompanhar, hein), **ira** (bem, deixa só eu achar uma maneira de dizer que ela morre huahua obrigada again!), **Doom** (valeu mana! No próximo cap aparece seu empréstimo, hehe. Acho que o ator tava meio bonito demais para ser o Vicky, mas como ele aparece bastante aqui eu prefiro imagina-lo como ele huahua não machuca, né?), **Miss H Granger** (não sei, mas eu sinto que o sotaque fica meio tosco toda vez que eu escrevo, haha obrigada again)._

_Já que vou ficar longe por um tempo aqui vão alguns recadinhos... Primeiro, o que vocês acham de H/G? hehe espero que gostem pois o próximo cap eles vão ter um pouco mais de destaque. E eu queria agradecer mais uma vez por estarem lendo e por todas as reviews, que eu AMO de paixão e fazem tão bem a minha auto-estima. XD OBRIGADA! THANKS! DANKE!_

_Ah, e um FELIZ NATAL E PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO para todo mundo. Tudo de bom para vocês._

_Beijão._


	7. She loves you

_**N/A: **Em primeiro lugar, MIL desculpas! Eu fui viajar sem ter a passagem de volta, e acabei ficando um mês fora. Eu até tive acesso ao computador às vezes, mas ainda precisava terminar esse capítulo e não tive nenhum momento sem tios ou pais ou primos pequenos para poder escrever em paz. Mas considerem-se com sorte, porque eu_ _cheguei ONTEM e já vim para o PC hoje para terminar o Cap e postá-lo. Só explicando, esse capítulo saiu porque a) eu estava com vontade de escrever sob o ponto de vista do Harry, coisa que eu nunca tinha feito b) eu queria colocar um pouco mais de H/G na história c) eu senti que estava usando umas músicas um pouco desconhecidas dos Beatles, e resolvi usar uma que se você não conhece você provavelmente andou vivendo embaixo de uma pedra pelos últimos 40 anos. Mas vou ficar quieta e deixar vocês lerem o cap! Mais notas depois no final._

_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – She loves you **_

**_You think you've lost your love _**

**_Well, I saw her yesterday_**

**_It's you she's thinking of _**

**_And she told me what to say_**

_Harry Potter já havia enfrentado dementadores, dragões, balaços assassinos e lordes das trevas. Mas toda vez que ele se achava numa conversa amorosa com Ron, ele acabava desejando confrontar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu melhor amigo pedindo conselhos de amor sobre a sua melhor amiga._

_- Ron, eu já disse que eu não sei. – ele falou pela terceira vez ao amigo – você devia estar discutindo isso com ela, não comigo._

_- Eu já falei com ela! – ele disse, sentado na cama, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora – Mas ela disse que eu estava sendo um chauvinista incoerente. Seja lá o que isso signifique!_

_Ron e Harry estavam no quarto que normalmente dividiam, em Grimmauld Place, e que agora Harry usava só para ele. A Sra. Weasley havia achado melhor lhe dar um quarto próprio, pois ele tinha muito a pensar e refletir, enquanto a guerra acontecesse. Não que adiantasse alguma coisa, com Ron o visitando a todo momento para conversar sobre sua relação._

_- Mas você está sendo incoerente – Harry estava sentado na escrivaninha, debruçado num livro sobre azarações simples e úteis, que Moody o havia emprestado – você não pode impedir a Hermione de fazer a ronda com a Tonks. Aliás, ninguém pode impedir a Hermione de fazer nada, e você a conhece o suficiente para saber isso._

_- Eu sei, mas é perigoso. – falou Ron deixando-se cair deitado na cama. - Ela já fez coisas perigosas antes._

_- É, mas nós estávamos junto! - ele tomou mais um gole do copo – Eu estava junto. - A Hermione sabe se cuidar. E a Tonks é uma auror formada, não se preocupe._

_- Se algo acontecer eu não vou estar lá para evitar, Harry. – Ron sentou-se novamente na cama, encarando o amigo – Se fosse a Ginny, você não tentaria impedir?_

_Harry o encarou em silêncio. A resposta era provavelmente sim, só o que o deixava dormir mais tranqüilo era o fato de Ginny estar quieta em Hogwarts._

_- Viu? – disse Ron terminando o copo com um olhar triunfante._

_A porta do quarto se abriu e a própria Hermione entrou, fechando-a rapidamente para abafar os conhecidos sons de gritos vindos do retrato da Sra. Black, que se misturavam ao som de uma voz travando uma também conhecida batalha com um suporte de sombrinhas._

_- Você e Tonks já voltaram, então? – perguntou Harry casualmente. - Sim – ela disse andando até a escrivaninha onde Harry estava e olhando para o livro que ele lia – Não fomos atacadas nenhuma vez na nossa perigosíssima volta no quarteirão. – ela adicionou, olhando feio para Ron._

_- Que bom – falou Ron com um sorriso sarcástico – Espero que você tenha gostado, pois não vai de novo. _

_- E quem disse? – falou a garota sentando numa poltrona ao lado da cama – Esse livro é muito bom por sinal, Harry, leia com atenção. _

_- Eu estou tentando. – murmurou Harry rolando os olhos. Os amigos o ignoraram. _

_- Eu digo. – falou Ron com um olhar desafiante, mas ao mesmo tempo balançado. _

_- E quem você pensa que é para dizer isso? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços. _

_- Eu sou seu namorado e.. – ele parou com um bufo de indignação vindo da garota. Harry marcou a página e fechou o livro, rolando os olhos. _

_- Bem, isso não te dá direito nenhum de mandar em mim, Ronald, e... _

_Harry esfregou os olhos com as mãos, tentando não escutar a discussão dos amigos. Ele realmente precisava voltar a se concentrar nos livros e nas pesquisas, coisa que Harry andava fazendo bastante ultimamente. Tornar-se um membro da Ordem de Fênix deveria ser mais emocionante, quando não se era o menino que sobreviveu e não se precisava tentar descobrir o paradeiro de três pedaços da alma do Lorde das Trevas. _

_Por reflexo, Harry começou a visualizar o que ele chamava de sua "Lista de Natal", ou as coisas que Harry mais queria conseguir no momento. Havia a alma de Voldemort e sua cobra Nagini, mas esses seriam por último. Havia o diário e o anel, ambos já destruídos. _

_- Nós estamos ajudando o Harry a achar aqueles malditos pedaços da alma do Voldemort, não estamos? O que poderia ser mais perigoso que isso? – a voz alta de Hermione interrompeu a linha de pensamento de Harry. Ele virou-se para encarar os amigos, e viu Hermione nervosa ainda sentada na cadeira, e Ron na cama, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir o nome. – Ah, Ron, deixa de ser idiota. Voldemort! Voldemort! _

_- Fala mais uma vez na frente do espelho que ele deve aparecer. – murmurou Harry. Hermione o mirou e rolou os olhos. Ron continuava com a careta. _

_- Isso é diferente, Hermione, eu vou estar lá e... _

_- Bem, já passou pela sua cabeça que eu possa me cuidar sozinha? _

_A discussão ia em círculos, pensou Harry, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Ele tentou pensar em outra coisa e como sempre, visualizou rapidamente seus objetivos. _

_E então havia a taça de Hufflepuff, que Harry não imaginava a localização, e havia o medalhão de Slytherin... _

_- ...e nós sempre estamos juntos, você sabe, a não ser pela câmara secreta e.._

_- Ah, viu como você é? Eu também estava preocupada como louca quando você se meteu naquele lugar cheio de magia negra e..._

_- Você estava petrificada! _

_Harry realmente não conseguia se concentrar com isso. A imagem dos horcruxes foram se misturando a memórias antigas, Hogwarts, a câmara secreta, Tom Riddle... _

_- E daí? Você ainda entrou praticamente no berço do Lorde das Trevas sem mim, por que eu não posso fazer uma simples ronda com a Tonks e..._

_Foi a vez de Ron soltar um bufo de indignação, mas de repente algo se acendeu no cérebro de Harry. _

_- Você não está fazendo sentido nenhum, Hermione! _

_Um lugar cheio de magia negra... Praticamente o berço do Lorde das Trevas... Hogwarts, onde ninguém imaginaria... A câmara secreta, um lugar praticamente mítico, protegido por uma um animal quase impossível de se matar. _

_- Está sim – disse Harry de repente._

_Ron e Hermione viraram-se para Harry, e o encararam confusos. _

_- Cara, você está dando razão a ela? _

_- Cala a boca, Ron. O que foi, Harry? _

_- Voldemort escondeu um horcrux na câmara secreta. – falou Harry por fim, encarando os amigos. _

_Houve um momento de silêncio, onde Ron o olhou com uma expressão ainda confusa e Hermione pareceu pensar um pouco. Então a garota soltou uma exclamação alta. _

_- Mas é claro! – ela disse, levantando-se da poltrona, animada – Ele era o descendente de Slytherin, podia entrar lá e controlar o basilisco... E que lugar seria melhor do que um lugar que teoricamente ninguém sabe existir e possui um bicho horroroso daqueles matando qualquer um que o encare? _

_- Exatamente! – disse Harry com um sorriso. Ele se sentia seguro da descoberta, fazia sentido completamente. Além do mais, era a melhor suspeita que tinha em meses. _

_- Você pensou nisso agora? – perguntou Ron admirado. _

_Sim – disse Harry se levantando e mexendo na escrivaninha atrás de suas anotações. Graças a vocês, ele poderia dizer. – Mesmo com toda essa barulheira de vocês dois. _

_- Ah, desculpe! – disse Hermione – Viu o que você fez, fica discutindo comigo e atrapalhando o Harry... _

_- Eu? – falou Ron num tom indignado – eu não vejo você baixando a voz... _

_Harry rolou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto. Se todas as discussões fossem produtivas como essa, ele iria buscar Viktor Krum na Búlgaria pessoalmente._

**_She says she loves you _**

**_and you know that can't be bad_**

Harry demorou até abrir os olhos. Isso havia virado um hábito ultimamente, sempre que ele despertava, ele esperava alguns segundos até finalmente olhar a sua volta.

Era sua maneira de se certificar que não era tudo um sonho, e ele realmente se encontrava numa cama limpa, ao lado da mulher que amava, num mundo sem Lordes das Trevas.

Ele mexeu seu braço até sua mão encontrar os cabelos compridos e macios, que ele não precisava abrir os olhos para imaginar. Ela se mexeu ao seu lado, e Harry pôde ouvir sua voz em meio a um bocejo.

- Harry, que horas são?

Era incrível como ela sempre sabia quando Harry estava em meio a sua reflexão diária e quando dormia. Ou isso ou Harry tinha o sono bastante pesado.

- Hora de acordar, provavelmente. – ele finalmente abriu os olhos e olhou o relógio na mesa ao lado. 7:30. – Hum... não, hora de me dar um beijo antes de acordar – ele se virou na cama até se acomodar em cima dela, e a beijou levemente nos lábios.

- Será que dá tempo para mais de um beijo? – disse Ginny sorrindo. Harry esticou o braço até o relógio e o derrubou da mesa.

- Até mais _que_ um beijo... – ele disse baixo, a beijando entre sorrisos.

Às vinte para as nove da manhã, Harry corria, atrasado, até o Quartel-General dos Aurores, no Ministério da Magia. Abriu a porta da sala onde deveria estar tendo uma reunião sobre a segurança da Copa Mundial de Quadribol com rapidez, e encontrou a grande mesa com todos já reunidos e o mirando com a expressão surpresa. 

- Pensei que não fosse vir hoje, Potter. – disse Rufus Scrimgeour secamente, da cabeceira da mesa. Rufus havia recebido a escolha de voltar ao cargo de Chefe dos aurores, ou deixar o ministério quando uma investida do órgão durante a guerra, ordenada pelo próprio ministro, resultou na morte de três bruxos. Desde então ele comandava o Quartel-General, e tanto seu rebaixamento quanto a monotonia que dominava o mundo atual para os aurores o deixaram um tanto rabugento.

- Harry Potter, entre, já estamos adiantados, mas acho que para o menino que sobreviveu se atualizar na reunião será fácil! – Gwenog Jones, a chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, sorriu para ele e apontou para uma cadeira vazia do outro lado da mesa. Ela havia entrado no cargo no ano anterior, após se aposentar do time Holyhead Harpies, e com certeza tinha ouvido Horace Slughorn falar bastante de Harry, pois sua opinião do rapaz não era muito diferente da do ex-professor.

- Desculpem, eu tive uns.. – Harry começou, andando até a cadeira indicada por Gwenog e sentou-se ao lado de Ron, que o cumprimentou com um sorriso fraco – problemas em casa.

- Não é necessário – ela sorriu amavelmente e voltou-se para o resto dos presentes, que incluía mais alguns aurores e outros membros do Dpto. De Esportes - , agora, vocês estavam me dizendo que não há aurores suficientes para fazer a proteção da Copa?

- Que problemas foram esses? – perguntou Ron com a voz baixa, e a sobrancelha erguida.

- Ah.. – Harry desviou seu olhar do amigo – O despertador não tocou, só isso...

- Ah, sim. – falou Ron, e ele pôde notar o tom de desconfiança em sua voz. Era melhor assim, no entanto, Ron realmente não gostaria de saber o que sua irmã e Harry estiveram fazendo enquanto o despertador tocava.

- Weasley! – Gwenog virou para Ron agitada – quantos postos de aparatamento teremos?

- Hum.. quatorze. – disse Ron olhando numa pasta que segurava.

- E não há quatorze aurores na Inglaterra, Scrimgeour? – ela olhava o ex-ministro com um ar de autoridade que Harry com certeza não contradiria. Ainda mais sabendo da fama da ex-batedora de transformar a maioria das pessoas com quem discutia em insetos.

- Há outros lugares para proteger numa Copa Mundial...

- E haverá aurores de outros países, e se precisarmos de mais, os aurores em formação irão também!

- Jones, você não quer colocar aurores não-formados...

- As ameaças são bem menores que anteriormente, Scrimgeour. O que você sugere que façamos, chamemos a _plícia_ trouxa?

- Mesmo menores, as ameaças ainda existem, e...

- Weasley – Gwenog interrompeu Scrimgeour, e virou-se para encarar Ron. Este, mirava a folha a sua frente com o olhar vazio, rabiscando algo com uma pena, e não percebeu a bruxa o chamando – _Weasley! _– Ela falou mais alto, ao mesmo tempo que Harry acotovelou o amigo. Ron levantou os olhos para a chefe – Garoto, preste atenção! Qual são as previsões para os jogos da primeira fase da Copa?

- Serão necessários – ele levantou o papel da mesa e Harry pôde ver no canto algo rabiscado que o lembrava um "H" – vinte e cinco, e suplentes.

- Bem, Sr. Scrimgeour, me arranje vinte e cinco aurores para proteger nosso público no que será lembrado como a maior Copa de Quadribol de todos os tempos! – falou Gwenog com um sorriso animado e um tom que ninguém ousou contestar. – E então conversaremos sobre o resto. Acho que cobrimos todos os tópicos, não? – ela olhou novamente para Ron, que balançou a cabeça em assentimento. – Ótimo.

Ela começou a se levantar e todos fizeram o mesmo. Rufus Scrimgeour passou por Harry para sair da sala, e ele pôde ouvi-lo resmungando o que ele reconheceu como _"...pensa que é importante..."_ e _"quadribol.."_. Os outros aurores e funcionários saíram da sala e Gwenog virou para Ron e Harry antes de sair pela porta.

- Weasley, quero um relatório sobre as possibilidades na falta de aurores até o final do dia, por favor – Ron assentiu e ela olhou Harry – Potter, por que você não ajuda? Contanto que aquele leão velho não ligue – ela mexeu a cabeça em direção a sala de Scrimgeour. Harry negou com a cabeça. Era o tipo de trabalho que o chefe o daria, de qualquer jeito. Ela sorriu para os dois antes de sair da sala.

Ron sentou-se novamente na cadeira e olhou para o amigo.

- Vamos fazer aqui mesmo e logo, não quero dar mais motivos para ela brigar comigo no final do dia – disse Ron abrindo a pasta. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ela parece gostar de você – disse ele

- Gosta, mas isso pouco importa quando ela tem que te chamar mais de uma vez. Você conhece a fama de exigente dela.

- Já ouvi os boatos – Harry aproveitou e perguntou inocentemente – Por que você estava tão distraído, afinal?

- Eu – Ron pareceu repentinamente interessado em sua pena – também tive uns problemas em casa.

- Problemas com o quê, exatamente, o Pichitinho?

- Só problemas, tá? – falou Ron balançando a cabeça. Ele pegou uma folha de papel e começou a lê-la.

- Bem, se eu te conheço, esse problema começa com H, não?

- Sim, Harry, é você, ainda bem que você se tocou, que tal me deixar em paz agora?

Harry pensou por um momento. Em outros tempos, ele não consideraria fazer tal pergunta, se não quisesse se achar preso numa longa palestra sobre "como é difícil comprar presentes para namoradas, principalmente quando elas não se deixam enganar por um simples buquê de flores como _outras_", mas no momento Ron parecia querer falar o menos possível sobre Hermione, o que – para o assombro do próprio Harry – ele considerava um mal sinal, já que as coisas entre seus dois amigos não pareciam ir bem.

- É a Hermione, né? – perguntou Harry por fim.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Eu tenho a impressão que aquele "H" – ele apontou para a folha onde Ron havia rabiscado anteriormente – não vinha de Holyhead Harpies, por mais que isso fosse alegrar Gwenog Jones.

Ron rolou os olhos e emitiu alguns sons que Harry não pôde identificar.

- Não vamos falar nisso agora, tá? – ele disse depois – Temos que terminar esse relatório...

- Você ainda não está bravo por causa daquela coisa com o Krum, está..?

- Não, eu já entendi aquela _coisa_ com o Krum! – soltou Ron com o tom irritado. Como Harry imaginava, a _palavra com K _sempre funcionava.

- O que houve? – perguntou Harry, se arrependendo no minuto seguinte, quando Ron gastou um bom tempo o inteirando detalhadamente do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- Lavender Brown te jogou champagne no meio do Victoria's Palace? – O restaurante era bem conhecido entre os bruxos, por ter sido comprado por um e assim aceitar galeões, e Harry uma vez fora fortemente repreendido por Ginny por ter derrubado uma taça de vinho na mesa enquanto jantavam lá. Ele imaginou se Ginny consideraria tomar um banho de champagne um momento mais vergonhoso.

- Eu acho que você está perdendo a idéia principal aqui.

- Desculpa... – ele tentou conter o riso – Mas então me diz o que te impediu de dar um soco na cara do Krum e sair com Hermione de lá?

- O armário que aquele cara chama de peito? – Ron balançou a cabeça – Harry, você não está entendendo nada... ela estava saindo com o _Vicky_.

- E você com a _Lav-Lav._ – falou Harry – Ela não voltou a te chamar de Won-Won, voltou?

- Graças a Merlin, não. E é diferente...

- Na verdade, é a mesma coisa. – Harry cruzou os braços – É até pior, já que Hermione provavelmente não chamou Krum para sair, coisa que você fez com Lavender.

- Harry, você não entende. – ele passou as mãos no cabelo

- Ron, você que não entende. Ela te disse que te ama, por que você ainda tem dúvidas que...

- Não é assim – Ron o interrompeu sério – Não é tão simples. Você não ouviu como ela disse, como ela parecia estar... sofrendo.

- E você não pretende fazer nada para acabar com esse sofrimento, então? – disse Harry rispidamente.

- Você não entende! Sou _eu_ que causo esse sofrimento, _eu_ que a faço chorar e _eu_ que não consigo fazê-la feliz no pouco tempo que eu tenho com ela e... – ele interrompeu a voz carregada e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Você está falando da Hermione. – disse Harry com mais calma - Vocês são feitos um para o outro, eu sempre soube disso, a Ginny sempre soube disso, eu já ouvi o Pirraça cantando algo parecido com isso...

- Você não entende que eu tenho que protegê-la? Você fez a mesma coisa...

- É, quando o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do mundo estava nos atrapalhando, não um _troglodita búlgaro_...

- Não é do _troglodita búlgaro_ que eu preciso protegê-la, Harry – Ron falou balançando a cabeça e evitando o olhar de Harry – É de mim mesmo.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. E tinha certeza que não era um cisco no olho do amigo, como ele havia dito antes de pedir licença e sair da sala.

_**Yes, she loves you **_

_**and you know you should be glad**_

Harry foi obrigado a deixar os problemas de Ron de lado pelo resto do dia, já que Rufus Scrimgeour o pediu mais três pesquisas sobre aurores estrangeiros para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Harry lembrou da vez que fora somente para assistir, e não pôde deixar de sentir uma saudade imensa dos anos mais jovens. Quando terminou, Ron já não estava mais em sua sala, e imaginando que o amigo poderia precisar ficar sozinho, aparatou direto para casa.

- Harry, você demorou.

Uma Ginny já de pijamas o esperava sentada no sofá, em meio a livros e pergaminhos.

- É a Copa... Já fazia tempo que não víamos tanto trabalho.

- E isso é bom, né? – ela disse de olho no pergaminho onde escrevia.

- Para todos que não são Rufus Scrimgeour, sim. – Harry foi até a namorada e se inclinou para beijá-la. – Como foi o curso hoje?

- Foi bom, mas eles passaram bastante trabalho. – ela olhou para os livros que a cercavam e então voltou os olhos para Harry com um muxoxo cansado – Ainda tenho um texto para terminar.

- Não tenha pressa – Harry se levantou abrindo os botões da camisa – Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto.

- Ok – murmurou Ginny voltando a escrever na folha.

Havia algo que Harry adorava em Ginny, e era a maneira que ela tinha de sempre o surpreender nas coisas mais simples. Fosse com um jantar chique, um presente sem data especial ou aparecendo sem avisar enquanto o rapaz tomava banho, beijando seu pescoço, e o deixando imaginar como um auror como ele não a ouvira entrando no banheiro.

- Ou você é uma ótima atriz ou você ainda tem trabalho para fazer – disse Harry, após um tempo, deitado na cama, abraçando Ginny em seu peito e brincando com uma mecha do cabelo molhado da garota. – Mas de qualquer jeito, eu te amo.

- Eu tinha acabado de terminar quando você chegou – ela virou-se e apoiou o queixo no peito de Harry, o encarando.

- Então você me engana muito facilmente – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

_- Você_ é que sempre foi péssimo em leglimência. – ela sorriu e inclinando o rosto até ele o beijou antes que ele pudesse retrucar.

- Nisso não vou discordar – ele murmurou enquanto Ginny deitava novamente a cabeça em seu ombro. – Ei, o aniversário dos gêmeos já é domingo, como anda seu presente?

- Ah! – Ginny levantou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso largo. – Ainda não te mostrei, né?

Ela rolou até o outro lado da cama, fazendo Harry soltar uma exclamação em protesto, e deitou atravessada, abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo e retirando dois papéis com cuidado. Harry se arrastou até o lado dela, erguendo a mão para pegar um papel.

- Cuidado – ela disse dando um tapa leve na mão de Harry.

- Ai. – Harry murmurou e esperou enquanto Ginny colocava os papéis no chão, um ao lado do outro. Ele afastou o rosto para identificar o que cada um dizia, piscando os olhos.

Ele ouviu um muxoxo vindo de Ginny, enquanto ela apontava sua varinha para a luz, a fazendo acender, e entregava o óculos de Harry.

- Ah, sim, obrigado. – disse ele e ao colocá-lo viu os dois pergaminhos, um tanto coloridos e brilhantes. Harry ponderou por um momento o grau de sua miopia, se precisava de óculos para ver _aquilo_.

A primeira folha continha um dos gêmeos, que Harry sabia ser George, com aproximadamente 12 anos, usando uma calça justa e uma roupa verde também apertada, composta por sapatos pontudos e uma touca triangular com uma pequena pena saindo da ponta. Por mais que a imagem já fosse engraçada, Harry por um momento deu graças a Merlin que os bruxos possuíam fotos que se moviam. O pequeno George sorria e levantava o braço direito, com o dedo apontado para cima, ao mesmo tempo que pulava, numa clara tentativa de voar. Na folha ao lado, Harry viu uma foto de Fred com uma peruca dourada enorme e uma veste verde. Ele se lembrava desse Natal, o primeiro passado na Toca namorando Ginny, e provavelmente um dos mais felizes de sua vida. O Fred da foto estava de costas e virava sempre com a cara assustada, lembrando Harry da cena verdadeira, onde Harry e Ron seguiram o "duende" até o andar superior da casa para fotografá-lo, antes que Fred tirasse a roupa e aquela imagem não pudesse ser guardada para ser usada no futuro em momentos como esse.

As duas fotos estavam cercadas por uma moldura brilhante dourada e vermelha, e em letras grandes, divididos nas duas folhas, se encontravam os dizeres _"Parabéns, Gred e Forge Weasley!"_, e um pouco menor estavam os dizeres _"Feliz Primeiro de Abril!"._

- Eu só fico imaginando o que eles fizeram com você nos outros anos, para merecerem isso. – disse Harry por fim, segurando o riso.

- Tirando as vassouras azaradas que nos faziam voar até o telhado, ou os copos que grudavam na nossa cara quando tentávamos beber algo, ou o assento de privada de Hogwarts que eu recebi quando tinha 10 anos, embrulhado com o papel da Dedosdemel... – disse ela recolhendo os papéis e guardando cuidadosamente novamente na mesa de cabeceira – Nada demais.

Harry apenas arregalou os olhos à idéia de como seria crescer com os gêmeos Weasley, enquanto voltava a deitar-se de barriga para cima.

- Acho que os Dursley nem sabiam o que era Primeiro de Abril. – ele falou imaginando a cara da Tia Petunia ao receber um assento de privada pelo correio – E deixavam para me dar presentes horríveis nos meus aniversários.

Ginny sorriu e apoiou o cotovelo na cama, segurando o rosto, mirando Harry.

- Sabe, quando eu estava no primeiro ano, eles me mandaram uma carta no seu nome.

- O quê? – ele virou o rosto surpreso para a namorada, franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Não foi nada demais – ela disse balançando a cabeça – O envelope tinha o seu nome e estava endereçado para mim. Eu me lembro que recebi de manhã e não queria abrir na frente de todo mundo, então eu esperei até a hora do almoço para ir até o dormitório e ver. O que foi bom, porque quando eu abri ele explodiu em um monte de confete, cantando algo como _"você caiu, no primeiro de Abril"_.

- Isso não tem graça – Harry se imaginou no sexto ano, quando ainda gostava de Ginny sem que ela soubesse, se acontecesse o mesmo com ele, como ele ficaria. Um tanto nervoso, no mínimo. – O que você fez?

- Chorei – ela ergueu o ombro – e comi toda a caixa de sapos de chocolate que eu havia comprado para dar de presente para eles.

Harry mirou o teto em silêncio. Não gostava de lembrar de Ginny no seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, pois sempre sentia uma onda imensa de culpa. Ele sabia que provavelmente após chorar e comer o chocolate, Ginny havia escrito no diário de Riddle, ficando cada vez mais perto de ser usada pela memória de Lord Voldemort contida no caderno. Harry sempre imaginara se não poderia ter impedido Ginny de passar por tanta coisa se tivesse dado mais atenção à garota.

Ginny pareceu ler os pensamentos de Harry, como sempre, e se inclinou para beijá-lo na bochecha.

- Não foi culpa sua – ela disse, e Harry sabia que poderia interpretar como quisesse – Foi só por causa daquele poema ridículo que eu te mandei no dia dos namorados. – ela sorriu e Harry virou para encará-la.

- Ah, _aquele poema_. – ele falou, cerrando os olhos, já com um pequeno sorriso. – _Eu_ que devia enfeitiçar seus copos para me vingar daquilo!

- Ah, foi pior para mim do que para você, não duvide disso!

- Então para que você mandou? – Harry começou a rir, e rolou na cama até abraçar Ginny e se deitar em cima dela – Como era mesmo, _"Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos..."_

Ginny começou a rir e bateu de leve no braço de Harry fechando os olhos e começando a corar.

- _"Teus cabelos, negros como um quadro..."_ – ele continuou recitando devagar.

- _"um quadro de aula"_ – corrigiu Ginny abrindo os olhos.

- "_Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto..."_ o quê mesmo?

- _Divino_ – falou a garota fechando os olhos com força. – "_Herói que venceu o malvado Lord das Trevas!_" – ela terminou rapidamente.

Harry começou a rir, e ela, ainda de olhos cerrados, também abriu um sorriso, balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Eu não acredito que eu mandei uma coisa dessa para um garoto. – ela disse.

- Um garoto _divino_. – falou Harry sério. O rosto dela corou mais ainda, e ela finalmente abriu os olhos sorrindo. Harry a mirou por um momento e segurou de leve sua bochecha ao beijá-la.

Quando seus rostos de separaram, ela sorriu de olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo, Harry – ela disse quase num sussurro.

Harry a observou, passando a mão em seu rosto claro e nos cabelos vermelhos. Ele passara bastante tempo imaginando como seria estar assim tão perto dela. Fosse por causa de ex-namorados, de bruxos das trevas, ou simplesmente da grande burrice de Harry, muito tempo passou até que ele pudesse, finalmente, tê-la assim, junto com ele.

E a única certeza que Harry tinha era que ele não queria passar nem mais um segundo de sua vida de outra maneira.

- Ginny – ele a beijou, apertando seu abraço, e murmurou entre sua boca – Casa comigo.

Harry sentiu o rosto de Ginny enrijecer embaixo do seu, e seus olhos se abrirem de surpresa. Ele levantou o rosto para mirar a garota, com a boca entreaberta, o encarando quase em choque.

- O quê? – ela murmurou

Demorou também a Harry alguns segundos para que ele percebesse o que ele havia falado e no que isso implicaria. Porém isso só serviu para aumentar o seu sorriso.

- Eu quero casar com você – ele disse claramente, olhando nos olhos castanhos de Ginny – você aceita casar comigo?

Mais uma vez, alguns segundos se passaram, até que Ginny piscasse os olhos e sua boca se transformasse num sorriso. Ela encarou o rapaz e passou as mãos pelo seu pescoço.

- É claro que sim, Harry. – ela sorriu mais ainda, e puxou seu pescoço para beijá-lo.

Harry imaginou ter visto lágrimas nos olhos dela antes que ela apontasse a varinha para a luz e a apagasse novamente.

_**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

_**And with a love like that **_

_**You know you should be glad**_

* * *

_N/A: Desculpa mesmo pela demora, mas eu não tive escolha... Em compensação fiquei com uma saudade danada de escrever enquanto estava fora, e não vejo a hora de escrever o resto da fic. Não vou dizer datas para os próximos capítulos, mas prometo que mais do que isso vocês não vão esperar nunca mais!_

_A idéia do primeiro flashback, de que Voldie escondeu um horcrux na Câmara secreta eu peguei emprestado da fic HP e o Segredo Ancestral, da DoomPotter, que eu sei que muitas de vocês lêem e que também é muito boa por sinal. _

_**Hope-W **(valeu, espero que tenha gostado desses últimos caps), **marcella** (obrigada mesmo! Como vai a sua fic? Espero que tenha gostado do H/G),**Doom** (mana, você sabe que quanto maior a review melhor, né, haha to indo agora tirar o atraso na sua fic. Obrigada pelo empréstimo, espero que tenha sido bem usado. Ah, essa coisa do reflexo eu sempre achei meio bizarro no livro, mas ironicamente me foi útil...conto com H/G shippers como você para me dizer se fui feliz no cap.. eu que não to acostumada a escrever sobre o casal, adorei), **Patty** (muito obrigada! Também adoro os flashbacks, que bom que você também gosta! Continue mandando reviews, que eu adoro hehe), **biah** (uma vez gêmeos Weasley, né.. hehe obrigada, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também),** .iraa.** (obrigada...demorou mas saiu, que achou do H/G?), **Miss H Granger** (valeu! O Ron adorou, é claro... haha espero que tenha gostado desse também), **Thiti Potter** (valeu! Quero saber de vocês H/Gs se esse cap ficou bom..), **Lidia Lacerda** (obrigada duas vezes pelas duas fics! Demorou um pouco mas saiu, espero que goste desse cap também), **Mandy** (tá aqui o recado! Nossa, quase chorei também quando li seu post. valeu mesmo! Espero que também goste desse cap), **pessoa triste** (não sei quem você é, mas quando eu li sua review fiquei com um peso na consciência! Huahua Nesse um mês fora não podia fazer nada. Mas fique feliz porque você provavelmente é responsável por eu ter voltado a escrever tão rápido.), **Thais** (obrigada! Se eu soubesse teria escrito "meio de janeiro" mas eu não esperava ficar tanto tempo fora haha), **Nandinha Shinomori** (Se R/H acontecesse logo de cara nem haveria razão para ter fic, né? Hehe Também gosto dessa "enrolação", senão nem tem graça.. obrigada e continue reviewando!),** Cellinha Granger** (you're welcome ;), **liz** (obrigada mesmo! Atualizei, finalmente)._


	8. Here, There and Everywhere

_N/A: Este capítulo e o próximo eram um só, mas como estava muito grande eu os separei. Isso é bom pois ele está quase pronto no meu pc e deve ser postado em breve. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 8 – Here, There, and Everywhere_ **

_**Here, making each day of the year **_

_**Changing my life with a wave of her hand **_

**_Nobody can deny that there's something there_**

_Ron nunca fora tão grato pela existência de feitiços domésticos. Feitiços com os quais se pudesse, com um aceno de varinha e algumas palavras complicadas, mover todos os móveis do apartamento, do amontoado ao lado da porta para seus respectivos lugares. Esse tipo de mágica simples o admirava às vezes. Talvez só o admirasse mais se fosse ele quem a estivesse usando._

_- Você bem que poderia ajudar, Ron. – falou a voz de quem Ron agradecia a Merlin por existir, e saber tantos feitiços úteis, vinda do meio da sala. Hermione Granger apontava a varinha para os móveis fazendo-os voar pelos cômodos, colocando o balcão entre a cozinha e a sala, alguns bancos em volta dele, um sofá encostado na parede e algumas estantes nos cantos do pequena sala._

_- Você sabe que eu sou péssimo em feitiços domésticos – disse Ron, ao se levantar rapidamente do chão, onde sentava, para não ser atingindo por um cabideiro. – Cuidado, Hermione!_

_- Se você se interessasse por eles, você não seria péssimo, já que até um aborto seria capaz de aprendê-los. – Hermione parou com a varinha um armário que voava em direção à cozinha, fazendo-o mudar de direção e ir até o quarto._

_Ron conhecia a namorada para saber que o melhor a fazer era ficar quieto. O humor dela sempre ficava desse jeito enquanto ela praticava magias, ou estudava, e Ron sabia que ela com certeza estaria mais irritada ainda se Ron tentasse realmente a ajudar._

_Além do mais, ele já havia aprendido a achar no calendário a tal "época do mês", e sabia estar em um dia perigoso. _

_Ron se encostou na parede, deixando que ela terminasse o feitiço e trocasse alguns últimos móveis de lugar. O apartamento em Notting Hill fora achado após pouco mais que uma semana de procura, e mesmo Ron, que não tivera muito tempo para aprender as dificuldades do mercado imobiliário londrino, sabia que isso fora sorte. Ele tinha apenas um quarto, um banheiro, e uma sala conjugada com a cozinha, mas todos os cômodos tinham um tamanho razoável, e pelo que o salário de Ron o deixava pagar, era até bastante. A maioria dos móveis foram trazidos da Toca, e coisas como o fogão haviam vindo com o apartamento. Ron mirou o aparelho de quatro bocas desconfiado, imaginando se um dia teria coragem de chegar perto dele. _

_Hermione agora descansava a varinha na mão e olhava ao seu redor com um ar satisfeito. Ron fez o mesmo, e sentiu que realmente tudo se encontrava em seus devidos lugares. Só o que faltava eram as sete caixas de coisas que Ron trouxera. Ele soltou um suspiro de desânimo à idéia de abri-las. _

_- Acho que o resto você tem que arrumar de acordo com o seu gosto. – disse Hermione virando para ele agora com um sorriso. _

_- Você conhece meu gosto melhor do que ninguém, Hermione – Ron tentou usar sua voz carente, aliada a um olhar pidão. A garota sorriu com o canto da boca. _

_- Boa tentativa. – ela disse andando até ele e dando um beijo leve nos seus lábios. – Eu posso te ajudar, vem._

_Ron arrastou uma caixa até o meio da sala, e se sentou no sofá, enquanto Hermione andava até a porta e a trancava._

_Desde o ano anterior, quando Ron foi chamado para o cargo no Dpto. De Esportes, que ele pensava em sair da Toca. Após alguns meses de trabalho, a idéia se tornou financeiramente possível, e Ron havia procurado e achado o atual apartamento. Hermione, que ainda morava com os pais enquanto fazia o curso avançado de Aritmancia em Liverpool, gostou da idéia e deu bastante apoio para Ron. _

_Havia algo, no entanto, que Ron andava guardando dentro de si durante boa parte desse tempo, e era a vontade de chamar Hermione para vir morar com ele. Uma olhada no rosto da namorada enquanto guardava a chave da porta no balcão e se dirigia a ele o fez perceber o quanto ele realmente queria isso._

_Ela andou até o sofá e sentou ao lado dele, olhando dentro da caixa que ele havia acabado de abrir. _

_- Você trouxe todos os seus pôsteres do Chudley Cannons? – ela disse remexendo nos papéis laranjas – você não pretende pendurar todos eles no quarto, pretende?_

_- Eu trabalho no Dpto. de Esportes, Hermione, quadribol é minha vida. _

_- Pois trate de arranjar só um pedaço laranja da sua vida para pendurar na sala. – ela falou num tom firme – Já não bastasse ter de dormir no seu quarto na Toca com todos aqueles jogadores de quadribol me olhando. _

_- Eu pensei que você gostasse de jogadores de quadribol – ele disse com um meio sorriso e gemeu ao receber a merecida cotovelada. Ron remexeu na caixa por um momento – que tal esse aqui, da festa de vitória do campeonato? – ele puxou um pôster onde vários homens comemoravam com a vassoura numa mão e a taça sendo jogada de um jogador para o outro, como uma goles. _

_- E em que século foi isso? – alfinetou Hermione puxando outra caixa para perto de si._

_- Sabe, para quem odeia tanto quadribol você é bem informada demais. _

_Ela sorriu para Ron, que não resistiu e lhe deu um selinho, antes de virar-se para a caixa que ela havia pegado e abri-la. _

_- Hum, deixa eu pegar outra. – ele murmurou ao ver o que estava dentro dela e começou a se levantar, quando Hermione o puxou pela camisa. _

_- O que há de errado com essa? – ela disse o olhando incrédula. _

_- Só tem livros aqui. _

_- Sim, e qual é o problema? _

_- Livros são fáceis de arrumar, é só colocar na estante de qualquer jeito, é melhor eu abrir caixas com outras coisas, que eu não sei onde por e você pode me ajudar... – ele falou naturalmente. A expressão de Hermione indicava aquela era provavelmente a última resposta que ela gostaria de ouvir. Ron desejou não ter usado as palavras "de qualquer jeito" na atual época do mês. _

_- Você não pode arrumar livros "de qualquer jeito"! – ela disse com a voz um pouco alterada. – você precisa tirar o pó de cima deles, separar por assunto, ordem alfabética, pensar quais livros você usa mais e colocá-los nas prateleiras mais baixas... _

_Ron nunca havia pensado em separar seus livros alfabeticamente, imaginado que eles acumulassem pó, nem possuía tantos livros que ocupassem mais do que duas prateleiras. Ele também pensou que se quisesse ser honesto teria que dizer "Eu não uso nenhum dos meus livros", mas algo nos olhos da namorada o fez perceber que honestidade no momento seria uma má idéia. _

_Ele resolveu usar seu sorriso pidão de novo, e falar do jeito mais carinhoso que conseguiu, passando sua mão pela perna dela levemente: _

_- Você não poderia me ajudar nisso, então, querida? _

_Ela soltou um muxoxo e se levantou do sofá, usando a varinha para levitar a caixa até uma estante próxima. _

_- Eu sinceramente temo por você morando sozinho. – ela disse, tirando livros da caixa e os olhando com atenção._

_Ron mordeu o lábio inferior. Era uma boa chance de dizer o que andava querendo dizer há tempos. Apesar de ter pensado no assunto, ele ainda não chegara a imaginar como fazê-lo. Porém, mesmo ciente de sua completa falta de preparação, Ron sabia que o melhor momento que teria seria esse. _

_- Você tem a coleção de contos dos Irmãos Grimm, que graça! – disse Hermione retirando três livros azuis da caixa. _

_Ok, era hora de falar. Fosse para aproveitar as últimas forças do "momento", ou para evitar entrar numa conversa sobre o porquê das ilustrações da Bela Adormecida estarem pintadas de rosa. _

_- Hermione – Ron se levantou do sofá e começou a andar devagar em direção a namorada – Sabe, eu andei pensando numa coisa, durante toda essa loucura de mudança... _

_Ela ergueu os olhos do livro para olhar Ron com mais atenção._

_- Na verdade... Bem, eu já estou pensando nisso há um tempo, e queria te perguntar o que você... hum... acharia de.. _

_- O quê, Ron? – ela inclinou a cabeça esperando o namorado continuar. _

_- É que, bem, eu vou morar sozinho nesse apartamento enorme... quer dizer, ele não é enorme, mas é meio grande só para mim. Tá, ele é pequeno, mas cabe mais que uma pessoa, não acha? E como você mesma disse, eu ofereço perigo a mim mesmo, sabe, de me intoxicar com leite estragado ou ser vítima de uma vingança dos livros ou algo parecido, então, eu imaginei, sabe, se você não gostaria de talvez, sabe, vir morar comigo também. _

_Ele falou tudo muito rapidamente, até perder o fôlego. O que seguiu foi um pequeno silêncio, que Hermione provavelmente precisou, para separar as baboseiras do que realmente interessava no discurso de Ron. Então ela soltou um "Hum" que Ron não conseguiu decifrar. Ele imaginou se teria se saído melhor se tivesse ensaiado antes. _

_- Ah, Ron... – ela disse por fim, mordendo o lábio. – Eu não sei o que dizer... _

_-Hum... – ele murmurou, esperando que o calor que sentia nas orelhas não significasse o que ele achava que significava – Você pode pensar por um tempo se quiser..._

- _Ah, é melhor.. – ela falou com a voz constrangida. __Eu vou voltar para a caixa. – ele falou apontando para a caixa semi-aberta em frente ao sofá. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele andou até o sofá, sentando-se nele e aproveitando a oportunidade para pensar em suas opções. Cavar um buraco no chão e enfiar a cabeça nele parecia extremamente convidativo, até ele se lembrar que agora morava num apartamento, e isso o levaria até a casa de um completo estranho. _

_A idéia ainda pareceu melhor do que continuar naquele silêncio constrangedor. _

_- Não é que eu não queira! – falou a voz de Hermione, no que pareceram horas depois, colocando um livro na prateleira com força, e virando-se para Ron. _

_Ele a mirou desconcertado. _

_- Então você quer? _

_- Quero! Quer dizer... – ela andou até a poltrona, sentando-se de frente para Ron. – É que isso significa tantas coisas... _

_- Na verdade significa que você terá que me agüentar não só quando a gente sair, como no resto do tempo. Eu entenderia se você não quisesse. _

_Ela sorriu levemente. _

_- Primeiro, tem os meus pais... Eu sou a única filha, e eles pareciam tão felizes em finalmente me ter morando em casa..._

_-Sim, mas você tem 19 anos e está formada... Acho que não vai ser uma surpresa tão grande._

_-É... – ela mirou o nada, pensativa, até soltar uma exclamação e levar a mão a boca – Meu pai vai achar que eu não sou mais virgem!_

_Ron franziu a sobrancelha e abriu a boca incerto. _

_- Hermione, você não é mais virgem. – ele falou baixo por fim. _

_- Eu sei, mas ele não sabe... – ela murmurou cruzando os braços e se encostando na poltrona._

_Ron percebeu que era mais um daqueles momentos onde o melhor a fazer era deixá-la pensar. Ele se abaixou e começou a tirar as coisas da caixa a sua frente. _

_Após alguns minutos ela disse finalmente, a voz mais séria:_

- _Você acha mesmo que a gente está pronto para isso? _

_- Bem – ele largou os lençóis que tinha na mão em cima do sofá e se levantou, andando até a poltrona onde ela estava – Eu sei que eu te amo, e que eu adoraria viver junto com você. _

_Ela sorriu enquanto ele se sentava no chão à frente dela, e mordeu novamente o lábio inferior. _

_- E eu sei que eu vou precisar muito da sua ajuda, pois eu acabei de ver um monte de lençóis naquela caixa que eu abri e não faço a mínima idéia do que fazer com aquilo. – ele terminou com um sorriso envergonhado. _

_- Ah, Ronald... – ela riu e se sentou no chão, ao lado de Ron, segurando sua mão. Ela o beijou levemente na bochecha – Eu adoraria morar com você. _

_Ron virou o rosto para encará-la. _

_- Sério mesmo? _

_- Eu só preciso de um tempo para falar com meus pais, e arrumar minhas coisas. – ela disse – me dê alguns dias. _

_- Claro – ele a beijou na boca, a abraçando forte. Logo eles estavam deitados sob o carpete da sala, esquecendo o sofá e a cama no quarto ao lado._

_Ron pode ter até lembrado deles, mas ignorou completamente. Quem precisa de lençóis na cama com um chão como este? _

_**There, running my hands through her hair**_

**_Both of us thinking how good it can be _**

_**Someone is speaking, but she doesn't know he's there**_

Ron havia passado boa parte de sua vida tentando descobrir o que para ele era outro dos mistérios do mundo. Nascer no dia primeiro de Abril havia feito Fred e George Weasley serem a dupla de malfeitores mais famosa de sua geração ou tais garotos tão pregadores de peça só poderiam ter nascido no dia da mentira? A dúvida ecoava em sua mente todos os anos.

Era a primeira vez que Ron passava na loja dos irmãos no Beco Diagonal, no que provavelmente era o dia mais importante do ano para os gêmeos. Ele imaginava que crescer com os dois era o suficiente para conhecer sua capacidade e nunca havia se interessado por ver o que os irmãos estava fazendo profissionalmente, mas Harry o havia chamado para encontrá-lo lá, e Ron não quisera recusar.

Harry o havia procurado freqüentemente nos últimos dias, desde a conversa no Ministério, e Ron não queria dar a impressão de que só o que fazia era ficar em casa tirando livros da ordem que _ela_ arrumou, guardando relógios que _ela_ lhe havia dado ou olhando abajures com a cara feia só porque eles o lembravam _dela_.

Não que ele não estivesse fazendo isso. Harry só não precisava saber.

Ao atravessar a parede de tijolos e adentrar no Beco Diagonal, a primeira coisa que Ron pensou foi que ele havia sido idiota em não vir à Weasley's Wizard Wheezes nos anos anteriores. A vitrine da loja era facilmente avistada à distância, e uma música alta podia ser ouvida claramente. Não era difícil perceber que a loja mais movimentada da rua era a deles. Ao chegar mais perto, Ron pôde ver a razão de tanto. Ou melhor, as razões.

Uma faixa grande anunciava o lançamento dos novos produtos, com descontos de estréia. Ron lembrou-se então, que Fred e George haviam decidido lançar a linha anual de produtos novos sempre no dia 1 de Abril. Fogos coloridos explodiam na loja e na calçada a sua frente, confetes não paravam de cair do teto, e as conhecidas fadinhas voavam pela rua, de cliente em cliente.

Ron viu que do outro lado da rua, algo também atraía bastante atenção. Um cartaz grande, trazendo as fotos de Fred e George em dias bem lembrados por Ron, desejando Feliz Aniversário aos dois. O garoto não pôde deixar de sorrir, e logo reconheceu a autora da peça. Bem que Ginny havia passado boa parte da sua infância dizendo que algum dia quem seria vítima de alguma peça seriam eles. Antes tarde do que nunca.

As pessoas à volta do cartaz riam alegremente, antes de entrar na loja ou logo após saírem. Ron percebeu que por mais constrangedoras que as fotos fossem, os gêmeos deveriam agradecer Ginny pela gratuita publicidade.

Não que eles precisassem dela tanto assim, como Ron descobriu quando uma das fadinhas voou até ele e o cumprimentou com uma reverência.

- Boa tarde, senhor cliente. – a fada azul soltou uma mão de um pó prateado, que explodiu como fogos de artifício na frente de Ron.

- Ah... Boa tarde. - Já olhou as ofertas e os produtos novos, senhor cliente? – ela disse numa voz aguda, voando agitada a volta da cabeça do rapaz.

- Ah.. ainda não. – ele disse tentando acompanhar a fada com os olhos, e se sentindo um tanto enjoado ao fazê-lo.

- Então não perca tempo, senhor cliente! Há tantas coisas novas e ótimas esse ano – ela disse, voando até a frente de Ron e falando em meio a uma pequena dança – Bombas de bosta com timer de até duas semanas! – ela fez um gesto e algo explodiu em faíscas coloridas em sua mão.

- Ah.. que bom... - Ron tentou se separar da fada, mas ela continuou voando a sua frente, cada vez mais agitada.

- Poções que fazem o cabelo da pessoa tornar-se verde – ela piscou e seu cabelo azul mudou para um tom forte de verde limão – rosa – e agora rosa pink – ou amarelo – em outra piscada ela ficou com o cabelo loiro platinado, lembrando Ron inegavelmente de Draco Malfoy.

- Ok, obrigada, eu vou... - E penas que fazem as pessoas escreverem declarações de amor ao invés das respostas certas, sem que percebam! – ela voou agitada e fingiu estar sentada no ar, escrevendo sob uma mesa imaginária – _"Minerva, por quanto tempo mais iremos viver assim? Durante a prova, sinto seu olhar a me observar, e penso como gostaria de pegá-la em meus braços e-"_

- OK! – gritou Ron finalmente, fazendo um gesto brusco para a fadinha parar de falar. Ela o olhou com a cara emburrada e começou a voar rapidamente em volta da cabeça de Ron, enquanto ele tentava a espantar com as mãos. – Sai!

- Boa tarde, irmãozinho! – disse uma voz conhecida, e no mesmo instante a fada parou de rodar e voou até o ombro de Fred Weasley, que caminhava em direção a Ron, com um sorriso no rosto. – Gostou das nossas atendentes?

- Eu imagino que elas não tratem todos os clientes desse mesmo jeito. – disse Ron arrumando os cabelos.

- Só os convidados de honra. – Fred piscou e disse algo no ouvido da fadinha, que cumprimentou Ron e saiu voando calmamente. - E falando neles!

Ele virou-se para o lado e seguindo seu olhar, Ron pôde ver Harry, que tentava andar, enquanto uma fadinha vermelha voava em volta de sua cabeça.

_- "... sinto que minha aura interior jubila de excitação e alegria ao ver suas roupas coloridas, seus óculos que caem de uma maneira tão sexy em seu rosto..._" - dizia a fada escrevendo num papel invisível.

- Fred! – gritou Harry ao ver os dois, com a cara contrariada – Tira essa coisa daqui, eu realmente não quero saber como me declarar para Sibila Trelawney.

Fred sorriu e com um gesto a fada também parou de falar, e com um sorriso saiu voando normalmente em direção as outras pessoas.

- Feliz primeiro de Abril! – disse Fred, abrindo os braços, olhando alegre para os dois amigos.

- E feliz aniversário para você. – disse Ron – considere a imagem que sua fada colocou na minha cabeça o seu presente.

- Era exatamente o que eu queria, como você adivinhou? – disse Fred fazendo sinal para os dois o seguirem até a loja.

- Acho que vocês gostaram do meu presente também, não? – disse Harry com um sorriso maroto – Ginny sempre diz que casais devem presentear juntos.

- Qualquer publicidade é boa publicidade – disse Fred ao entrar na loja – mas diga a Ginny que o dia ainda não terminou. – ele acrescentou com uma piscadela.

- Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter! – disse uma outra voz conhecida, chegando com dificuldade até eles, em meio aos inúmeros clientes. George Weasley sorriu e fez uma meia reverência – quanta honra tê-los em nossa humilde loja, num dia tão importante! Peter Pan e o Duende Natalino agradecem.

- Parabéns, George – disse Harry sorrindo – É assim tão movimentada todo ano?

- Este bateu o recorde! – disse George – Estamos lançando bem mais produtos.

- A loja em Hogsmeade está dando lucro o suficiente para isso. – piscou Fred. Os dois haviam comprado a Zonko's, e a nova loja era ainda mais famosa entre os alunos de Hogwarts.

Ron olhou à volta, para as prateleiras cercadas de crianças e jovens, todas claramente tendo dificuldade em escolher o que comprar. Ron também teria. Havia as mais variadas formas de varinhas falsas ("_se transformando no animal do qual sua vitíma tem mais medo!"), _penas corretoras em diversas línguas _("Português, Español, Deutsch, Pусско"), _pergaminhos insultadores (_"onde seu inimigo adoraria escrever!"_), ursinhos de pelúcia que se transformavam em aranhas enormes (_"Para seus parentes mais novos, ou a garota que você está de olho, sob o nome do namorado dela!"_)...

- Ei! – exclamou Ron ao ver numa prateleira vários ursos de pelúcia, iguais aos que uma vez tivera, quando era criança.

- Gostou, Ron? – disse George passando a mão pelo seu ombro – Que tal saber que foi nosso muso inspirador?

- Que tal? Pobres crianças, nunca mais estarão seguras.

- Depois vocês podem comprar o que quiserem, com desconto especial. – disse Fred fazendo sinal para que eles o seguissem.

Ron e Harry conseguiram, com dificuldade, passar pela multidão ao redor dos produtos até o escritório dos dois gêmeos. Ao entrarem na sala, o único lugar silencioso da loja, Fred e George se jogaram no sofá roxo, que ficava em frente às duas mesas de trabalho, repletas de papéis e produtos não acabados, que Ron tentou evitar ao máximo.

- Até que enfim um pouco de paz! – disse Fred levantando-se do sofá e indo até um armário.

- A loja tem estado essa loucura desde de manhã. A gente estava esperando vocês para tirar uma folga. – falou George – então, Harry, sobre o que queria conversar?

- Conversar? – disse Ron sentando-se numa cadeira desocupada, enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo. O amigo havia apenas dito que queria encontrá-lo, deduziu que não havia nada de tão importante para falar, ainda mais com Fred e George. Pela cara do moreno, Ron deduzira errado.

- Bem, acho que a melhor palavra seria... anunciar. – disse Harry, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

- Um anúncio! Agora estou curioso. – disse Fred, que havia pegado quatro garrafas de Cerveja amanteigada e entregava para os outros. – O que o menino que sobreviveu tem de importante a nos dizer?

Harry rolou os olhos, detestava ser chamado assim. Fred e George o faziam freqüentemente.

- Bem, é que... – ele tomou um gole e levantando a cabeça, falou com a voz firme – Ginny e eu vamos nos casar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, esse sendo cortado apenas pelo barulho dos goles de cerveja que Harry tomava, mais rápidos a medida que o tempo passava. Finalmente, um dos instrumentos na mesa de George explodiu atrás de Ron e ele voltou-se para Harry.

- Vocês vão o quê? – ele disse com a voz surpresa.

- Casar. – falou Harry. Ron continuou o encarando incrédulo – Nos casar. Eu e ela. Ginny e eu.

- Fred, eu acho que ele não está brincando. – murmurou George para o irmão ao lado, o rosto também surpreso.

- Mas hoje é primeiro de abril. Ninguém fala coisas tão sérias dia primeiro de Abril. – respondeu Fred, mirando Harry. Ron rolou os olhos e se encostou na cadeira, tomando um gole de sua garrafa.

- Bem, ele é um amador.

- Todos aqueles anos e nada aprendido, Harry? – falou finalmente Fred com a voz alta, mirando o moreno.

- Hum... Desculpe. – disse Harry franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Nós o desculparíamos, mas aparentemente agora você é família. – disse George com um sorriso maroto. Ele se levantou e foi até o armário novamente, puxando de lá quatro taças já cheias de champagne. – Mas deixe isso para depois, vamos comemorar!

Ron pôde sentir Harry respirar aliviado ao seu lado, e levantou-se também, pegando uma taça da mão do irmão.

- Ao nosso futuro genro! – disse Fred elevando a taça em um brinde.

Ron brindou e bebeu um gole do champagne, enquanto Fred e George batiam nas costas de Harry, dando parabéns. Ele pensou realmente no que acabara de acontecer. Não era que Ron estava muito surpreso pelo fato de Ginny estar casando com o amigo, ele só imaginava que outra pessoa fosse estar recebendo os parabéns, antes que o mesmo acontecesse com Harry. Ron tentou espantar os pensamentos, e sorriu para Harry, apertando seu ombro.

- Parabéns, cara. – ele disse com um sorriso verdadeiro. Harry também sorriu e Ron percebeu o alívio sincero do amigo. Ele deu um tapa nas costas de Ron.

- Onde está Ginny afinal? – perguntou George.

- Ela disse que ia conversar com Hermione e depois ia encontrar comigo para a gente ir falar com sua mãe.

- Mamãe vai ficar feliz – disse Fred com a voz anormalmente sincera.

Disso Ron tinha certeza, e a idéia o deixou melhor. Molly Weasley sonhava com o dia em que a única filha fosse casar, e ninguém melhor do que o garoto que ela aprendera a amar como um filho para ser o noivo. Porém, o sentimento em Ron de que aquilo ainda não estava certo crescia, e ele sabia porquê.

- Quando vocês pretendem casar? – ele perguntou a Harry, casualmente.

- A gente ainda não sabe exatamente... Mas provavelmente em algumas semanas. Não vai ser nenhuma festa muito grande.

- Mas a festa de casamento do menino que sobreviveu deve ser inesquecível! – disse Fred, fingindo choque na voz.

- Memorável, legendária, como todo herói do mundo bruxo merece! – continuou George.

- Pois nós, meros mortais, nos oferecemos para planejar a festa que deve ser a mais importante do século! – disse Fred, com o rosto sério.

- Nem pensem nisso. – disse Harry, e terminando seu copo de champagne, deixou-o em cima da mesa – Ginny me mataria.

- Nem casado ainda, e já domado pela esposa. – falou Fred, num fingido sussurro audível.

- Tão jovem... – George balançou a cabeça com a expressão de luto.

- Ok, chega. – disse Harry, não contendo uma risada – Eu preciso ir.

- Eu também vou indo – disse Ron, largando o copo na mesa – vocês têm muita gente para atender.

- Sim, o dever nos chama. – falou Fred alisando as vestes.

- E nos avise logo que souberem a data. – disse George para Harry

- É preciso ter a conversa de irmão mais velho.

- E organizar a despedia de solteiro.

- E te amaldiçoar pelo que você fez na despedia de solteiro.

- E desfazer o feitiço para que você caiba nas vestes do casamento.

- Tudo isso antes da cerimônia! – terminou Fred, piscando um olho, antes de sair da sala e se perder na multidão junto com George.

Harry se virou para Ron com a boca entreaberta.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou estar lá o tempo todo. – falou Ron fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Obrigada. – falou Harry sorrindo, e então continuou sério – Sabe, Ron, acho que você já sabe, mas ainda preciso fazer o convite de verdade. Você seria meu padrinho?

Ron arregalou os olhos. Ele não sabia, e por mais que pela lógica Ron fosse a escolha óbvia, ele não pôde deixar de se sentir emocionado.

- Claro, cara. – ele disse dando um tapa nas costas de Harry, que sorriu.

- Vamos embora, então? – ele disse se dirigindo a porta – Tenho que ir encontrar com Ginny.

- Sim – respondeu Ron, seguindo Harry para fora da sala.

Ele preferiu não dizer que os cabelos do amigo estavam loiros platinados. Afinal, era cor que Ginny mais detestava, e Peter Pan e o Duende Natalino mereciam sua vingança.

_**I want her everywhere **_

_**And if she's beside me I know I need never care **_

_**But to love her is to need her**_

* * *

****

_**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews, **alineoellers **(obrigada por tudo! Que bom que o H/G não ficou ruim, eu até gostei bastante de escrever.. Mas é bom voltar ao R/H, a gente se sente bem mais confortável.), **Hope-W** (valeu! Eu ainda não tive tempo para ler sua fic, sorry, mas prometo que irei. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap), **Cellinha** (alguém tinha que tá junto na fic, né... hehehe bom saber que os momentos H/G agradaram..), **iraa** (bem eu avisei, hehe. Mas de agora em diante R/H vai aparecer mais, é claro, como deveria), **Doom** (mana, valeu como sempre, e prometo deixar reviews maiores.. olha que as minhas já são gigantes! mas o mesmo vale para você haha), **Miss H Granger** (ah.. será que é tão impossível assim? Hehehe esperamos todas que não, né), **Nandinha** (obrigada mesmo! Eu também sou chata com essas coisas, tento deixar meus personagens o mais caracterizados possivel.. que bom saber que to conseguindo. Ah e Beatles não pode ser ruim, né? Hehe), **Leka** (vou tentar maltratar o menos possível... hehe valeu!), **SugarLily** (Muito obrigada! Eu também adoro partes mais engraçadas, pensei seriamente em colocar essa fic como humor/romance, mas um pouco de drama sempre cai bem, ainda mais sendo R/H. Hehehe). _

_Ah, eu percebi que há meses não coloco a tradução da música... :P Sempre esqueço antes de postar, mas já que ninguém reclamou, estou deduzindo que não está fazendo __falta, está? Se sim, podem avisar que eu volto a colocar. _

_Beijos! _


	9. In My Life

N/A: Acho que eu devo umas desculpas pelo último capítulo... primeiro porque o site decidiu que seria muito divertido desconfigurar todos os capítulos quando eu faço o upload, como se eu não tivesse usado nenhum parágrafo. Ou seja, o texto vem quase todo junto, e eu tenho que separar ele todo no editor do site. Um pé no saco, eu sei. Então eu só fui reparar depois que eu deixei passar algumas frases. Sorry! Vou tentar arrumar. E também, acho que a história do porquê do Ron ter ficado cabreiro com o noivado ficou meio perdido, porque na verdade a explicação viria nessa parte, que ia junto com o outro cap. Espero que fique claro agora. Ah, e eu vi que todo mundo tá torcendo para saber quem vai ser madrinha de quem, então acho que tenho que explicar uma coisa... Eu usei o "formato" de casamento típico dos EUA e da Inglaterra (que eu saiba), onde o noivo tem um padrinho (o bestman) e a noiva tem uma dama de honra (a maid of honor). Então... ;)

N/A2: (escrita na 5453789735 tentativa de postar) Se vocês estão lendo esse cap, ergam as mãos e agradecam aos céus uma vez, pois eu consegui FINALMENTE ganhar da conspiração contra minha fic feita pelo site e meu querido computador. -- Desculpe a demora!

* * *

_**Capítulo 9 – In My Life**_

_**There are places I remember **_

_**All my life, though some have changed **_

_**Some forever not for better **_

_**Some have gone and some remain**_

_Hermione tentava descer as escadas da Toca o mais silenciosamente possível. Já era três horas da manhã, e a última coisa que Hermione queria era ser a causa de um acesso de Pichitinho ou Errol, que dormiam calmamente perto da janela, acordando todos os Weasleys da casa. _

_Mas ela havia acordado no meio da noite e lembrado de algo que ela não poderia ter esquecido. _

_O buquê de lírios brancos que caíra em sua mão no dia anterior, algumas horas antes da melhor coisa do mundo ter acontecido com ela. _

_Hermione sacudiu da cabeça tais pensamentos. Se voltasse a ficar imaginando tudo que imaginara antes de finalmente dormir, ia acabar esbarrando em algo e acordando a casa toda. _

_Ela andou pela sala escura, iluminando o lugar com sua varinha. Onde estaria o buquê? Ela apenas lembrava de tê-lo deixado na mesa onde ela, Ron, Ginny, Harry e os gêmeos haviam sentado durante a festa de casamento de Fleur e Bill. Mas então ela saiu para dançar com Ron, e o buquê sumiu da sua memória completamente. Depois, eles não voltaram à mesa, os convidados foram embora e os garotos foram mandados direto para a casa, pois o feitiço protetor estava acabando. Então, só os membros mais velhos da Ordem de Fênix ficaram, para guardar tudo. _

_Alguém havia trazido seu buquê para dentro, mas Hermione não sabia para onde._

_Ela olhou pelos sofás e mesas, perto da lareira. Algumas flores estavam espalhadas pelo sofá, mas ela sabia serem da decoração. Alguns castiçais estavam na mesa de centro, e pendurado na parede ao lado, estava o vestido branco de Fleur, obviamente muito grande para o quarto de Bill. _

_Hermione não pôde deixar de parar para admirá-lo. Devia ser o vestido mais lindo que já vira. Com um corpete tomara-que-caia branco bordado com flores rosa-claro, ele abria numa saia longa e rodada, feita de cetim branco. A garota lembrou da entrada da noiva, onde as várias fadas encantadas das lojas dos Weasleys voaram em volta da francesa, dando a impressão de que ela cintilava, e a vontade de estar no lugar dela voltou mais forte do que nunca. _

_Pelo menos, Hermione sorriu, ela estava procurando por um buquê de noiva. Coisa que no mundo mágico, como ela aprendeu, era prova garantida de que ela seria a primeira da festa a casar. _

_Uma imagem passou pela cabeça de Hermione, onde ela trajava tal vestido e se via cercada das fadas brilhantes._

_E o noivo a esperando no altar era um dos Weasleys mais novos._

_Mas uma vez ela sacudiu o pensamento para longe. Não acreditava que ela – Hermione Granger – estava sonhando acordada com esse tipo de coisa. Ela imaginou o que garotas como Parvati Patil e Lavender Brown falariam se soubessem. _

_Mas um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto, ao imaginar a cara de Lavender Brown se realmente soubesse. _

_De repente Hermione sentiu algo atrás de si, e virou-se rapidamente. Ela ouviu um zunido passando perto de sua cabeça, e levantou a varinha para iluminar o que quer que fosse. _

_A luz da varinha mostrou que uma das fadas brilhantes, cor de rosa, pairava à sua frente, com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso no rosto. Hermione suspirou e rolou os olhos. _

_- Você queria estar usando o vestido, não é? - disse a fadinha, apontando para o vestido atrás de si e dando risadinhas finas que a lembraram inevitavelmente de Lavender e Parvati. _

_Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. Não sabia que podiam falar. _

_- E se quisesse? – ela respondeu, sem muita emoção. As risadas da fada a incomodavam. _

_A pequena fada continuou rindo, e passou a voar pela sala, dando piruetas. Hermione a acompanhou com a varinha. _

_- Você não devia ter sido levada pelos gêmeos? – perguntou Hermione, numa tentativa de fazê-la ficar parada. Deu certo. Ela voou até perto da garota, sorrindo. _

_- Eu não deixei eles me colocarem na caixa. – ela sussurrou como em segredo, e sorriu muito contente consigo mesmo. – Quando pegaram todas, eu me escondi num arranjo de flores. _

_- Ah, é? – perguntou Hermione, um tanto irritada pela voz fina da fada, que parecia se achar muito mais esperta que as outras. Resolveu continuar, não custava tentar. – E que arranjo foi esse? _

_- O que você está procurando! – ela disse com uma piscadela e mais risadas, saindo voando novamente pela sala. _

_Hermione abriu a boca surpresa, e tentou acompanhar a fada com a varinha, mas ela voava cada vez mais rápido. _

_- Ei, pára! – ela disse alto, e a fada passou a voar mais devagar, ainda em meio a risadas. _

_- Não vai acordar os outros! – ela reprovou Hermione com o olhar - Apesar de que seria bom se ele acordasse, aí ele poderia te dizer onde o arranjo está. – ela falou sussurrando. _

_- Ele quem? _

_- Ele quem! – a fada riu novamente, e voou em volta da cabeça de Hermione – Ele, ele. O "ele" que você tanto espera._

_A fada estava a irritando cada vez mais. Mas estava se mostrando útil. Hermione tentou ser simpática. _

_- E por que ele saberia onde o arranjo está? _

_- Ora, porquê... – ela botou as mãos na cintura e a olhou zangada – ele não é dele também? _

_- Hum... – Hermione pensou um pouco – Eu não sei. Acho que sim. _

_- Bem, ele acha que sim. – ela disse piscando, e voou mais animada. _

_- Peraí, como assim? _

_- Ele veio pegar um pedaço para ele... Nem te pediu nem nada! Deve achar que é dele também. _

_Hermione coçou os olhos. Clareza não era o forte da fada e já estava tarde. _

_- Você quer dizer que Ron pegou o buquê para ele? – Hermione tentou organizar seus pensamentos com lógica. _

_- Não ele todo! – a fada parecia assustada à idéia – Mas um pouco dele. Deve ser uma boa lembrança, pois ele estava rindo. _

_- Ah, sim. – Hermione sorriu. Bem, era hora de ela pegar sua parte da lembrança. Afinal era dela também. E então ir dormir, pois ela já estava começando a pensar como a fada. - E onde ele deixou o resto do arranjo? _

_- Onde já estava! – disse a fada antes de começar a rir e voar alegre pela sala. Hermione não estava com paciência. _

_- Me diga logo, ou quem vai acordar são os seus donos. E eles vão querer te levar embora daqui na hora. _

_Como esperado, a fadinha parou de voar e se dirigiu à frente de Hermione, falando em sussurros. _

_- Não... Não chama eles, está tão bom aqui! – ela disse com o rosto pequeno fechado em uma expressão triste._

_- Então me diga onde o buquê está. – falou Hermione firme. _

_A fada sorriu e piscou várias vezes. _

_- Está na cozinha. _

_Hermione andou desconfiada até o cômodo, iluminando-o com a varinha. E lá estava o arranjo, numa estante ao lado de alguns pratos e copos. _

_Ela pegou o buquê de lírios com cuidado, e após olhar com atenção, viu que uma das flores havia sido arrancada. _

_- Viu? – disse a fada voando ao seu lado. Hermione não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco mais de simpatia por ela. _

_- Sim, obrigada. – ela andou até a escada, e olhou para trás. A fadinha voava em volta do vestido, e acenou a pequena mão para ela. Até que não era tão má. _

_- Ron e Hermione, sentados numa árvore... – Hermione pôde ouvir a voz baixa da fada cantando enquanto subia as escadas, e suspirou com raiva. _

_Chamaria Fred e George o mais cedo que pudesse. _

_**All these places had their moments **_

_**With lovers and friends **_

_**I still can recall **_

_**Some are dead and some are living **_

_**In my life I've loved them all**_

Por mais que Hermione estivesse triste, o que ela não podia negar que estava, era como se ela não tivesse tido o menor tempo de prestar atenção ao sentimento.

Era o que ela fazia melhor. Esconder seu sofrimento atrás de muito trabalho e responsabilidade. Havia sido assim no terceiro ano em Hogwarts, quando Hermione brigou com seus amigos e ela freqüentou até aulas no passado. Sete anos depois, tanto formada como crescida, Hermione usava o mesmo artifício novamente.

Por mais irônico que fosse falar isso sobre Hermione Granger, ela nunca aprendia.

Desde o dia em que voltara do "encontro" com Krum onde havia _encontrado_ Ron, Hermione havia passado todos os momentos possíveis estudando Aritmancia, e fazendo os relatórios, pesquisas e contatos para o Ministro, os quais ela se oferecia cada vez mais para fazer. Era uma boa maneira de ocupar seu tempo, e ainda tinha a vantagem de não a fazer ter de mentir para Viktor, quando se recusava a vê-lo novamente.

Ela estava _realmente_ muito ocupada.

Hoje era domingo, e o ministério estava fechado, o Ministro Shacklebolt havia lhe pedido somente um relatório no fim de semana, e todos os seus trabalhos para o curso estavam prontos.

Ela acordou de péssimo humor.

Havia acordado tarde, tomado café da manhã com Bichento em seu colo, e se preparava para começar uma faxina geral no apartamento, quando a campainha tocou.

O que a aliviou um pouco, pois havia feito uma faxina dois dias atrás e sua casa não bagunçava facilmente.

Hermione foi até a porta, tentando arrumar seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Ginny! – ela não pôde deixar de se alegrar com a surpresa, já não via a amiga há um tempo, e sua companhia a fizera falta.

- Hermione, que saudade...! – a amiga a abraçou e entrou no apartamento, olhando a mesa de café ainda posta – não acredito que você acabou de acordar. – Já era afinal, meio dia e meia. 

- Bem, eu ando ocupada – ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada e fez sinal com a varinha para que os pratos se retirassem e as coisas voassem até a geladeira. – quer uma xícara de chá?

- Quero sim. – Ginny se sentou no sofá e sorriu para a amiga.

- _Você_ parece estar rindo à toa... – disse Hermione colocando água na chaleira – O que foi?

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa e te pedir outra.

- A última vez que você me disse isso você pediu opinião em qual lingerie usar na sua primeira noite com Harry. – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha – E fique sabendo que eu nunca mais quero ter que passar por isso.

Ginny sorriu e andou até a mesa onde Hermione colocava as caixas de chá.

- Harry pediu para casar comigo. – ela disse rapidamente, mirando a amiga.

Hermione deixou cair a caixa de chá que ela trazia à mesa e mirou Ginny perplexa.

- Sério? – ela disse, surpresa. A ruiva assentiu sorrindo. E então Hermione também sorriu. – Ah, Ginny, parabéns!

Ela abraçou a amiga, sentindo uma alegria sincera ao mesmo tempo que um peso incômodo se instalava em seu estômago. Havia algo de errado... Mas não era hora de pensar nisso, pensou Hermione ao olhar a cara de pura felicidade da amiga, após o abraço.

- Ele me pediu essa semana. – Ginny começou a falar, sentando-se numa cadeira, segurando as mãos de Hermione, para que ela se sentasse à sua frente – Nós estávamos na cama, depois de...

- Muita informação. – disse Hermione, fazendo um gesto para Ginny parar de falar. A ruiva riu e continuou.

- Bem, ele acabou me pedindo no impulso, enquanto a gente conversava.

- Conversava?

- Entre outras coisas... – Ginny sorriu para Hermione inocentemente. As duas riram enquanto a dona da casa se levantou e trouxe a água quente para a mesa, servindo duas xícaras.

- Ginny, estou muito feliz por vocês. – disse Hermione ao se sentar, colocando o saco de chá em sua xícara.

- Que bom, porque você vai ser a dama-de-honra, e para isso é preciso estar bem feliz por nós.

- O quê? – Hermione encarou Ginny novamente surpresa.

- Ora, quem você achou que eu ia chamar? Cho Chang? – Ginny falou e então como se lembrasse de algo, tampou a boca com as mãos. – Quer dizer, que Merlin a tenha.

Hermione fez um sinal reprovador à amiga em meio a risadas. Cho Chang havia morrido na guerra, durante um ataque ao ministério. Ainda havia dúvidas sobre que lado ela estava, pelos rumores de sua suposta relação com Vicent Crabble.

- De qualquer jeito - Ginny bebericou seu chá – é claro que você será minha dama. E com isso você está encarregada de planejar minha despedida de solteira, que deverá ser tratada na frente dos meninos como meu "Chá de Panela", por sinal.

- Ok, já entendi. – Hermione piscou para a amiga.

- E não espere um vestido melhor que o meu no casamento da Fleur – Ginny adicionou séria – É minha vez de se vingar.

- Peraí, de mim? – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Você não transfigurou o vestido, por mais que eu pedisse, lembra?

Hermione abriu a boca em indignação. Ginny ainda se manteve séria por um momento até as duas rirem novamente.

- Hermione, falando no casamento da Fleur... – Ginny começou após um momento. Hermione continuou bebendo seu chá. Ela também já havia pensado nisso, e percebido que essa era a razão do anormal peso que sentia na barriga. – Eu não sei como, mas...

- Deixa, Ginny. – Hermione tentou esboçar um sorriso – O buquê com certeza se enganou.

- Esse é o problema, Hermione, o buquê nunca erra. É alguma magia muito antiga, uma tradição de centenas de anos...

- Que se enganou dessa vez. – Hermione falou num tom definitivo – vocês já marcaram a data?

- Daqui a algumas semanas, ainda vamos decidir quando contarmos para mamãe hoje à noite.

- Então? Com quem eu me casaria em algumas semanas?

Ginny ficou quieta e olhou significativamente para Hermione. Ela desviou o olhar e suspirou.

- É complicado.

- Eu sei que é, mas sinceramente, você acha que seria outra pessoa?

- Eu não acho que vai ser ninguém. – Hermione cruzou os braços desconfortável. Evitava esse assunto há dias. – Mas estamos falando do seu casamento num futuro próximo, não do meu casamento imaginário.

- Só estou falando que algo ainda pode acontecer. – Ginny terminou seu chá e antes que Hermione pudesse responder, uma coruja marrom entrou pela janela aberta do apartamento, fazendo Bichento se arrepiar e miar irritado para ela. Ela voou até a cadeira onde Hermione sentava e piou alto.

- Quem é essa? – perguntou Ginny.

- A coruja de Viktor.

Ginny olhou assustada para Hermione, que a encarou com a boca entreaberta.

- Eu não quis dizer _isso_. – disse Ginny rapidamente.

- É bom mesmo.

_**But of all these friends and lovers **_

_**there is no one compares with you **_

_**And these memories lose their meaning **_

_**When I think of love as something new**_

_Vozes e barulhos estranhos adentravam a cabeça de Hermione, se misturando aos sons conhecidos que povoavam sua mente nas últimas horas. Alguns minutos se passaram, até que ela pudesse discernir os sonhos dos recentes sons reais, que ecoavam à sua volta. Ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas era como se suas pálpebras pesassem vários quilos cada. _

_- Venha comigo, Weasley, você precisa se deitar. _

_Ela reconheceu a voz na hora, e ouviu o barulho de passos a sua frente. Minerva Mcgonagall passara em frente a cama onde Hermione deitava, acompanhada de alguém. _

_Um Weasley. _

_Lutando contra a fraqueza, cansaço, sono, o que quer que fosse que a impedia de abrir os olhos, Hermione apoiou os cotovelos na cama e se levantou um pouco, finalmente enxergando à sua volta. _

_A enfermaria de Hogwarts estava estranhamente silenciosa, a não ser pelos passos de Mcgonagall e – Hermione pôde ver ao virar-se – Bill Weasley, que mancava em direção a uma cama, se deixando levar pela diretora. _

_Hermione fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo, organizando seus pensamentos. A noite anterior foi ficando mais clara em sua cabeça. Os planos da Ordem. Hermione entrando em Hogwarts, juntamente com Ron e Harry, afim de esperar o ataque de Voldemort. _

_E então o caos. _

_Comensais atacavam por todo o castelo, e Hermione lutou, de todo jeito que conseguiu. _

_Já sentada na cama, ela passou a mão no braço esquerdo, onde sentiu uma cicatriz agora fechada. Fora McNair, que a empurrara contra a parede, arranhando seu braço. Ela apertou os olhos para as lembranças que insistiam em voltar. _

_Hermione gritara algum feitiço, o fazendo cair, enquanto ela saía correndo pelo corredor. Foi enquanto passava ao lado de uma das salas, que tudo começou a ficar confuso. Ela lembrava-se de um feitiço a lançando através da porta, a fazendo cair no chão. Sua varinha sumiu de sua mão, e a voz grossa do ex-carrasco a perguntara onde estaria Harry Potter. _

_Harry corria com sua capa da invisibilidade por Hogwarts, atrás de Nagini e Voldemort. _

_Mas Hermione nunca falaria isso. _

"_Onde está Potter?" o berro ecoou nos ouvidos de Hermione, como se ela ouvisse a voz do comensal novamente, ao seu lado. _

_E então uma sensação de dor incontrolável a invadiu, e ela gritou. Era o que lembrava. Várias vezes a dor a atingiu, e várias vezes ela gritou, até que alguém chegou na sala. _

_Ela identificou a cabeça ruiva em meio à lágrimas, e reconheceu a voz de Charlie Weasley gritando "Leva ela daqui, Ron!". E usando suas últimas forças, ela foi capaz de esboçar um sorriso, antes que sentisse seu rosto caindo no chão e sua visão ficando preta. _

_Hermione encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, e passou as mãos no rosto. Ela percebeu que tremia, e sentiu suas mãos ficarem molhadas de lágrimas. _

_- Acabou, Hermione. Acabou. - Ela disse baixinho para si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar que novas lágrimas caíssem. _

_Mas como? _

_Um calor invadiu seu corpo, e ela sabia que chorar agora não adiantaria em nada. Era preciso descobrir o que acontecera, quem sobrevivera, e principalmente – onde estava Ron. _

_Pois a idéia de que ele não havia sobrevivido seria demais para ela, e nem chegou a entrar em sua cabeça. _

_Hermione virou-se e sentou-se na cama. Colocou os pés no chão e conseguiu ficar em pé, apesar da fraqueza que sentia. Ela andou até o meio da sala, e de lá pôde ver várias camas, com seus ocupantes a dormir._

_Não foi preciso andar muito, o que ela agradecia, para ela encontrar duas cabeças familiares, nas camas à frente da sua. Ela se aproximou e viu que Harry dormia em uma delas, o rosto sujo e um pouco machucado, mas a expressão tranqüila._

_Hermione suspirou em meio a um sorriso. Eles haviam ganhado a guerra. _

_Ela virou e viu Ron na cama ao lado. Hermione andou até a cabeceira da cama, e se ajoelhou no chão, ficando com o rosto na altura da face do ruivo. _

_Ele também dormia, mas sua expressão era bastante diferente da de Harry. Sua testa estava franzida em tensão, e olheiras fundas podiam ser vistas em volta de seus olhos. Hermione suprimiu uma lágrima. Ela sabia que algo havia acontecido, e que não estava em seu poder consertar._

_Ela passou a mão na bochecha do namorado, e se inclinou para beijá-lo na boca de leve. Quando se separou, viu que seus olhos haviam aberto. _

_- Ron... – ela disse quase num sussurro. Ela tentou perguntar "você está bem?", mas ao olhar dele, as palavras morreram na sua garganta. _

_Ela sabia que nada que dissesse melhoraria as coisas. _

_Então ela passou a mão novamente em seu rosto, e se levantou. Ela sentou-se na cama e levemente empurrou Ron, que se deixou levar até que ela pudesse se deitar ao lado dele. Ela passou as mãos em seu cabelo ruivo e encostou a cabeça do garoto em seu peito, o abraçando. _

_Demorou alguns minutos até que ela ouvisse soluços vindo dele, e foi esperando que ele não se virasse para vê-la que ela deixou de suprimir suas próprias lágrimas silenciosas. _

_**Though I know I'll never lose affection **_

_**For people and things that went before**_

Hermione lembrava-se bem de todas as vezes em que fora chamada de sangue-ruim. A voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy a xingara dessa maneira inúmeras vezes enquanto estava em Hogwarts. As caras de indignação de todos que ouviam e as lesmas saindo da boca de Ron a fizeram perceber rapidamente que era um insulto extremamente sério entre os bruxos.

Talvez por isso ela nunca teve a coragem de dizer que não ligava, nem um pouco, quando era chamada assim.

Ser chamada de sangue ruim era apenas uma lembrança de que seus pais eram trouxas e ela própria havia sido uma até os 11 anos.

E isso, para Hermione, era uma _enorme _vantagem sob bruxos de sangue-puro como Malfoy.

Se não fosse por isso, ela não poderia ter uma televisão em seu apartamento.

E com certeza não estaria assistindo a reprise do filme _"Don Juan DeMarco"_.

Hermione usou a varinha para abrir sua geladeira, de longe, e fazer flutuar até ela um pote de sorvete de chocolate. Ela abriu a tampa e comeu uma colherada, com os olhos fixos na tela em movimento a sua frente.

_Valeria a pena ser trouxa para sempre apenas para saber quem Johnny Depp é._

O filme terminou, ao som de uma música bonita, e Hermione enxugou algumas lágrimas do rosto, comendo uma última colherada do sorvete. Ela desligou a televisão e andou até a mesa, onde deixou o pote e a colher, e se olhou no espelho fixado ao lado da porta do apartamento. Seus cabelos cheios estavam ainda mais bagunçados, e a blusa verde que vestira parecia ser vários tamanhos maiores.

- Já sei: Não era para ser assim. – disse o reflexo cruzando os braços.

- Do que você está falando? – disse Hermione, ainda se olhando.

A Hermione do espelho riu sarcasticamente e continuou:

- Você não deveria estar sofrendo com problemas de amor desse jeito, e deixando de fazer coisas úteis para ficar comendo doces vendo filmes românticos.

Hermione se mirou por um momento até rolar os olhos.

- Isso não vale, _você é eu._

- Há uma maneira de resolver isso, sabia? – disse o reflexo com tédio.

- Ah, é, e como?

- Resolvendo seus problemas de amor, oras.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo de irritação e entrou em seu quarto, ignorando o espelho. Ela sentou-se na cama e suspirou.

_Se fosse tão fácil assim, eu já teria resolvido._

Ela se virou para ver o que se encontrava sob sua cama desde a tarde. Após Ginny ir embora, ela havia vasculhado seu armário e achou a razão de sua barriga pesar incomodamente desde que recebera a notícia da amiga.

O buquê de lírios brancos.

Ou melhor, _o maldito_ buquê de lírios brancos.

A lógica dizia a Hermione que se Ginny fosse mesmo casar antes de ela, as flores teriam caído da mão dela, no casamento. E não nas de Hermione.

Porém, sua consciência dizia a ela que não havia a menor chance de que Hermione fosse casar em algumas semanas.

E seu coração... Bem, Hermione tentava ao máximo não ter que escutar seu coração.

Hermione puxou o envelope que também ficara em cima da cama, que ela havia recebido horas antes. Mais uma carta de Viktor. Mais um convite.

_Gostaria de te ver, será que não podemos nos encontrar?_

Era como terminava a carta. Tão simples e tão clara.

E ainda assim, _ele_ não podia escrever nada assim. Não podia simplesmente dizer o que sentia e falar o que queria. _Não._ Tinha que discutir com ela, gritar de ciúmes, e então sumir, sem mandar uma coruja ou procurá-la no Ministério.

Hermione levantou-se com raiva e sentiu a carta de Viktor se amassando em sua mão. Então ela avistou na sua cômoda, em meio a livros e cremes, vários pergaminhos dobrados.

As cartas que Ron insistira em mandar, nos quase três meses que estiveram separados.

Ela se deixou sentar na cama e passou a mão esquerda no rosto.

Quem ela tentava enganar? Fora ela que sumira e ignorara os vários _"Gostaria de te ver, vamos nos encontrar?"_ que Ron mandara por um bom tempo.

Hermione pegou o buquê e o girou em sua mão, observando as flores brancas. Ela havia posto um feitiço para que as flores se conservassem como novas, e ao segurar o arranjo a garota sentiu-se quatro anos mais nova, no dia em que as flores caíram em sua mão.

_Tudo era tão mais simples._

Ela se levantou e largou o buquê em cima da cômoda, junto aos pergaminhos. Esticou a mão para jogar a carta de Viktor, presa entre seus dedos, na lata de lixo, mas no último momento desistiu.

Deixou a bola de papel amassado no canto do móvel, e se deitou para dormir.

**I know I'll often stop and think about them **

**In my life I love you more**

* * *

**N/A: **Alguns recadinhos... O próximo cap pode demorar um pouquinho, mas como eu não tenho idéia de quando vou ter tempo para escrever nos próximos dias, não vou fazer promessa nenhuma. Só fiquem de olho nos updates... E to colocando de novo a tradução, a pedidos. Essa veio do vagalume mesmo por falta de tempo. 

(Ah, e eu realizei um sonho eu de longa data, e consegui matar a CHOrona numa fic séria!)

**Cellinha** (calma menina, nem acabei a fic e você já tá pensando na cont? huahua não vou prometer nada, acho que vou esgotar meus "conflitos" R/H nessa história, mas nada me impede de começar outras... Hm, THE END acho que não, que tal um grande FIM mesmo? Hehe mas ainda falta um pouco para ele), **Doom** (haha obrigada, eu achei deliciosamnete divertido escrever os gêmeos na fic.. que bom que ficou engraçado msm), **Hope-W** (acho que eles tinham direito a uma vingança, né? Heheh), **Mandy** (valeu! Hmm acho que já deu para perceber porque o Ron tá meio confuso com o casamento, nÉ? Espero que sim), **Leka** (valeu! Mesmo não sendo exatamente a madrinha, acho que seu palpite tava certo, não?), **Lidia** (tradução hoje especialmente para você! Eu também tava com saudade da Hermione, depois do cap H/G que eu percebi como havia "esquecido" dela... Mas teve bastante dela dessa vez, né?), **ira** (valeu. Espero que o resto desse tenha sido bom também..), **Miss H Granger **(fico com feliz de não ter que escrever o encontro de Harry e Ginny depois dessa...mas aposto que foi... cruel) ,** Gabriela** (obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue gostando), **Nandinha** (valeu mesmo! A música é linda mesmo, aliás sendo dos Beatles não tem como errar...), **liz** (não faz mal mesmo hehehe... bem vamos ver quando que eles vão fazer as pazes...). **Pati** (brigadão! Hehe mais flashbacks dessa vez, espero que também tenham ficado bons...), **Pami Chan** (valeu! É meu shipper e minhas músicas preferidas então... que bom que a combinação ficou boa..), **ana** (hmm obrigada! se não tiver entendendo pergunta que eu dou uma luz heheh vc leu a fic anterior?) **Sugar Lily** (valeu! eu fico MTO feliz em ver que os gêmeos tão "autenticos", porque eu ADOREI escrever os dois!)

Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews, e se alguém aí tiver lendo sem comentar, vou dar uma dica: Não tem NADA melhor para um autor do que receber comentários, mesmo sendo críticas (construtivas é claro), elas encorajam a pessoa a escrever sempre mais, mais rápido e até melhor. Então, não seja um click anônimo no meu stats, DEIXE UMA REVIEW!

**The Beatles - In My Life (tradução)**

Há lugares de que me lembro

Toda minha vida, apesar de alguns terem mudado

Alguns para sempre, não para melhor

Alguns se foram, e alguns permanecem

Todos esses lugares tem seus momentos

Com amigos e amores, eu ainda me lembro

Alguns estão mortos e alguns ainda vivem

Em minha vida, eu amei todos eles

Mas de todos esses amigos e amores

Não tem nenhum que se compare a você

E essas memórias perdem o sentido

Quando eu penso no amor como algo novo

Apesar de saber que nunca vou perder o amor

Pelas pessoas e coisas que vieram antes

Eu sei que sempre vou parar e pensar neles

Em minha vida, te amo mais

Apesar de saber que nunca vou perder o amor

Pelas pessoas e coisas que vieram antes

Eu sei que sempre vou parar e pensar neles

Em minha vida, te amo mais

Em minha vida, te amo mais


	10. A Hard Day's Night

**N/A: **Já sei, já sei, demorei demais de novo, né? Já vou me adiantar e pedir desculpas! Mas é que entre outras coisas, eu peguei amigdalite (e faringite, e laringite... Basicamente todas as "ites" resolveram se unir para acabar com o fim das minhas férias) e fiquei um tempão doente tanto em casa quanto no hospital. Depois que eu melhorei, eu resolvi usar o tempo que eu tive que ficar de repouso (que acabou com meu carnaval diga-se de passagem) para dar uma adiantada na fic. Então agora finalmente eu lhes dou o cap 10, que saiu bem fraquinho na minha opinião, e por isso eu prometo que posto o 11 logo, logo.

**N/A2: **Mais uma vez, parece que os deuses se uniram pra me impedir de postar a fic. Semana passada, eu fiz o upload, editei e ia postar o cap, mas o meu computador aparentemente se uniu com o ffnet para me encher o saco e minha pagina de histórias não abria, e eu não tinha como postar. Por sorte, eu ganhei um pc novo (mais de 3 GB de memória, finalmente!), mas ainda assim fiquei um tempo sem internet, só podendo postar HOJE. Então dessa vez, ao invés de erguer as mãos ao céu para agradecer pelo cap, eu peço que vocês erguam apenas uma mão e um dedo para ele, já que obviamente alguém lá em cima ODEIA minha fic.

* * *

**_Capítulo 10 - A Hard Day's Night_**

**It's been a hard day's night **

**And I've been working like a dog **

**It's been a hard day's night **

**I should be sleeping like a log**

_"E lembre-se, Srta. Granger. Volte no tempo apenas para assistir as aulas, não use o aparelho para mais nada, nem interfira no que aconteceu no passado."_

_"Claro que não, professora."_

_Hermione Granger era uma menina extremamente responsável, o que a possibilitou realizar o que ela tanto queria: assistir a todas as aulas do terceiro ano de Hogwarts. Era difícil acreditar que ela havia conseguido ganhar até a total confiança de Minerva Mcgonagall._

_Às vezes ela odiava isso._

_Era em dias como esse – que estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes –, em que ela corria pelos corredores da escola com cinco livros da biblioteca na mão, às onze e meia da noite, que ela mais se arrependia de ter prometido tanto obedecer as regras, e pensava seriamente em usar seu Vira-Tempo para voltar ao dia em que tivera a brilhante idéia de assistir às aulas de todas as matérias._

_Ela subia as escadas para o sétimo andar, equilibrando os livros em suas mãos, já tentando imaginar o que escrever na sua redação de Poções. A perspectiva de ainda ter de sentar na sala comunal e escrever um texto de 60 centímetros, a fez parar na frente do retrato da mulher gorda com os olhos ao ponto de explodir em lágrimas._

_- Já deveria estar na cama, não, querida? – a Mulher Gorda falou amavelmente._

_- Eu estava na biblioteca._

_- Não precisa se explicar, mas pelo seu rosto, deitar vai te fazer bem._

_- Não me diga. – ela não conteve o tom sarcástico e suspirou irritada – Flibbertigibbet._

_- Pois não – disse a voz seca do retrato, enquanto se abria para dar passagem – mau agradecida._

_Hermione entrou na Sala Comunal batendo o pé, e largou os livros na primeira mesa que viu. Ela soltou uma exclamação de raiva ao mesmo tempo em que eles caíram com um estrondo na madeira._

_- Tira essa aranha daqui, eu não quero dançar sapateado! – disse alto uma voz em meio a um baque surdo do outro lado do salão. Hermione virou-se assustada para achar Ron se levantando do chão, se apoiando em um dos sofás, com a cara de sono e uma expressão confusa. – Hermione?_

_- Ron, o que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Hermione andando até o ruivo, que agora se sentava no chão massageando a cabeça._

_- Eu estava pesquisando para o Hagrid – ele disse abrindo a boca em um bocejo e colocando um livro em cima do sofá, entitulado "O Manual da Psicologia do Hipogrifo"._

_- Ah, sim.. – Hermione assentiu. Ron havia concordado em pesquisar argumentos para Hagrid usar no recurso de Bicuço, e assim tentar livrar o hipogrifo da execução. – Alguma sorte?_

_- Pelo que eu me lembre não – ele disse esfregando os olhos – Parece que a psique do hipogrifo nunca foi muito tolerante. E também é muito tediosa._

_Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir. Por mais que ela tentasse criar esperanças que Bicuço pudesse ser salvo, ela sabia que o recurso era mais uma formalidade do que uma nova chance de mudar a sentença. Ainda assim, ela ficou feliz em ver Ron tão animado com as pesquisas._

_- Está meio tarde... Harry já voltou do treino? – ela falou._

_- Já, há pouco tempo... – ele parou e olhou a sua volta – quer dizer, ainda tinha gente aqui, quanto tempo eu dormi? – ele franziu a testa._

_- São onze e meia – disse Hermione olhando no relógio._

_- Isso tudo? – ele exclamou alarmado e então virou para olhar a sua volta, procurando algo – Eu ainda tenho que terminar o texto do Snape!_

_- Você só deixou para fazer agora? – ela demandou sem pensar, esquecendo por um momento que ela própria ainda não havia nem começado a sua._

_- Pensei que ia ter mais tempo... – ele disse pegando um pergaminho usado e uma pena e apoiando em cima do livro – E você, onde estava a essa hora?_

_- Na biblioteca._

_- Até agora?_

_- É, eu tinha vários deveres para fazer..._

_- Já terminou? – ele perguntou casualmente enquanto escrevia na folha._

_- Na verdade... – ela hesitou – falta poções._

_Ron apenas assentiu em silêncio, e continuou olhando a folha. Hermione se sentiu um pouco decepcionada e levantou até a mesa, pegando seus livros e pergaminhos._

_- Já que você também "só deixou para fazer agora", bem que podia vir me ajudar. – ele disse, imitado a voz mandona da garota. Ela sorriu e então virou-se para ele, com um pergaminho em mãos, indo até o sofá onde ele estava._

_- Se for para eu realmente te ajudar, e não rescrever tudo para você..._

_- Como se isso acontecesse... – ele disse soltando uma exclamação de indignação._

_Ela lhe deu olhar reprovador em meio a um sorriso e se inclinou para olhar seu pergaminho. A letra garranchosa de Ron cobria um pequeno espaço de pouco mais que um parágrafo._

_- Você só escreveu isso? – ela disse com um pouco de choque na voz. – pensei que tinha dito que só tinha que terminar o texto._

_- Bem, tecnicamente eu já comecei. – ele disse com uma cara inocente. Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir._

_- E sementes de girassol são da América do Sul, não da Índia._

_Ele fez sinal com a cabeça e riscou o pergaminho, enquanto Hermione abria um livro de poções na frente deles._

_- Tudo que a gente precisa está aqui. – ela disse virando o rosto e começando a ler uma página. – E pode tratar de ler também, porque eu não vou te dizer tudo que está escrito depois que eu terminar._

_Ela pôde ouvir um murmúrio de desapontamento vindo do garoto ao seu lado, e sentiu seu movimento quando se acomodou para mirar o livro. Ele apoiou seu braço ao lado do de Hermione, e eles se encostaram por um breve momento._

_Hermione desejou que conseguisse segurar seus bocejos e não parecesse tão cansada nas horas que seguiram. Não tinha a mínima vontade de subir para seu dormitório._

**But when I get home to you **

**I find the things that you do **

**Will make me feel all right**

Hermione mal havia chegado em casa quando a campainha tocou. Ela estava a meio caminho do banheiro, onde faria o que queria desde o início do dia, e tomaria um longo banho quente. Ao invés disso, ela foi obrigada a abotoar novamente a blusa, e soltar xingamentos em meio a respiração enquanto andava até a porta.

- Oi Herm... Esperro que non seja uma má hora. – disse a voz nervosa de provavelmente uma das últimas pessoas que Hermione queria ver após um dia inteiro de trabalho, que haviam colaborado em muito para seus cabelos ficarem tão bagunçados e suas olheiras ainda mais fundas.

- Oi, Viktor... Imagina, não tem problema... – ela suspirou desanimada e se afastou para que ele entrasse no apartamento. Nunca havia se sentido mais brava com sua mãe por ter lhe dado uma educação tão boa.

- Enton... Está tudo bem com focê? – o búlgaro estava em pé no meio da sala, claramente nervoso. Hermione fez sinal para que eles se sentasse no sofá.

- Sim... Só ando bastante ocupada no ministério. – ela se sentou a sua frente e tentou dizer da maneira mais educada – Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa...?

- Eu estava preocupado com focê. – ele disse rápido, como se já tivesse programado dizer isso há muito tempo – Querr dizer... Eu te escrevi, e focê nunca mais me respondeu, e eu achei que talvez...

- Eu ando trabalhando muito, Viktor, eu te disse... – ela desviou o olhar dele para Bichento, que saíra do quarto dela e atravessava a sala mirando Viktor desconfiado.

- Eu sei... – ele ficou em silêncio por um instante – Mas focê não está trabalhando agorra, está?

- Ahn? – Hermione o encarou – Agora? Hum, não, eu ia...

- Focê não quer sair comigo? – ele falou rapidamente, e dessa vez Hermione teve certeza que ele havia ensaiado essa conversa antes de bater na sua porta.

- Agora?

- Só para jantarr, nada sério... – ele sorriu de um jeito esperançoso que a fez se sentir pior ainda – focê não vai fazer nada agora, nem eu, vamos em algum restaurante aqui perto...

Hermione suspirou e avaliou suas chances. Realmente não tinha nenhuma desculpa para usar, a não ser que quisesse dizer a verdade, que não queria nada com ele e não estava nem um pouco pronta para ter qualquer outro tipo de relação. Mas isso implicaria em ter de conversar sobre isso, explicar coisas, e provavelmente falar sobre o que ela vinha fugindo há semanas.

O melhor a fazer era sair, tentar ser o mais rápido possível, e voltar para casa. Não era uma idéia tão ruim assim, pois ela não tinha comida alguma em casa, e quem sabe conversar com alguém a ajudaria a se sentir melhor depois do dia exaustivo que ela tivera.

- Tudo bem, Viktor. – ela sorriu levemente e se levantou – Só me dê alguns minutos para trocar de roupa, fique a vontade.

- Clarrro! – falou sorrindo. Ele esticou a mão até Bichento, que havia se sentado no braço do sofá. – Arr!

- O que foi? – Hermione se virou para encontrar Viktor segurando a mão direita, olhando assustado para o gato, que o encarava com o pelo arrepiado.

- Nada... – ele disse apertando a mão – Ele me arranhou.

- Ah.. Bichento! – ela andou até o gato e o pegou no colo – eu vou levá-lo comigo. Desculpa...

O gato não tirou a cara amassada do búlgaro, por cima do ombro de Hermione, até que ela o colocou em cima da cama e fechou a porta do quarto.

- O que deu em você, Bichento? – ela disse num tom bravo.

A resposta foi um miado agudo, enquanto ele andava até a cômoda e se sentava ao lado do bolo de cartas de Ron.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

- É, ele ficaria orgulhoso de você. – ela disse enquanto tirava a blusa para colocar um suéter verde.

**When I'm home **

**everything seems to be all right**

Uma hora e meia, três hambúrgueres e várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada depois, Hermione finalmente aparatou em casa. Seu plano não havia sido completamente perdido, afinal, ela tinha comido mais do que provavelmente comeria se tivesse resolvido preparar algo em casa, e não havia pagado nada por isso.

Porém, o jantar não havia a ajudado muito a se distrair, mas a havia deixado ainda mais cansada.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz, e se deixou cair no sofá, permitindo que o cansaço que ela acumulara por três semanas finalmente a alcançasse. Ela soltou um grunhido, sentindo a barriga doer. Havia sido um dia cansativo, mas aparentemente a noite seria pior ainda. Ela mirou o teto e tentou organizar suas idéias.

Na próxima semana, ela tinha que terminar dois trabalhos para o curso de Aritmancia, pesquisar vários tópicos para o ministro, arranjar um stripper para o "Chá de Panela" de Ginny, e ainda dar um jeito em sua vida.

Ela parou por um segundo e ponderou se algum dia imaginara uma lista de afazeres igual a essa.

Talvez fosse melhor começar a fazer _alguma_ coisa. Quem sabe ocupada ela não sentiria mais o embrulho se formando em sua barriga.

Com alguma dificuldade, Hermione levantou-se do sofá e acendeu a luz da sala. Ela olhou para a mesa, onde todos os livros de Aritmancia e pergaminhos do trabalho estavam organizadamente colocados, e imaginou se não deveria começar o trabalho sobre _"as propriedades curativas do número 15 em dias de lua cheia"._ Era algo a se ocupar, e provavelmente a faria se sentir melhor.

Bichento saiu do quarto, atravessando a sala com toda a calma e elegância de um gato, e subiu na mesa, soltando um miado e a encarando.

- Sim, o jantar foi péssimo, como você tentou me avisar, né? – disse Hermione, mirando o gato, que soltou um miado fraco.

Ela puxou o livro de Aritmancia e começou a abri-lo quando Bichento miou novamente, dessa vez mais alto, e então pulou da mesa.

_Ótimo, se já não bastasse eu levar bronca do meu reflexo, agora o gato está brigando comigo._

Ela abriu o livro e começou a ler o capítulo sobre o número 15, e logo as letras se embaralharam na sua frente, e ela tampou o rosto com as mãos.

Mais uma vez o miado de Bichento ecoou da cozinha.

Pensando bem, este era o gato que havia desmascarado um comensal disfarçado que enganara uma família por 12 anos. Ele havia sabido na hora que podia confiar em Sirius Black, quando todo o mundo mágico o condenava, e ele havia se mostrado extremamente fiel a seu ex-dono ao arranhar um jogador de Quadribol mundialmente famoso.

No momento, ele provavelmente era mais confiável do que Hermione.

A garota se virou e mirou o gato laranja, que havia se sentado no encosto do sofá e agora a encarava.

- Tá bom! – ela disse por fim, em meio a um muxoxo.

Ela andou até o seu quarto, e vasculhou a cômoda até achar o que queria – as cartas que Ron lhe mandara meses atrás. Voltou a sala rapidamente e tirou os livros da mesa, abrindo um pergaminho e molhando uma pena na tinta.

Ela iria começar aquela lista de afazeres pelo último item, e sabia exatamente com quem ela devia falar para dar um jeito na sua vida.

_**when I'm home **_

_**feeling you holding me tight, tight**_

* * *

**_N_/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews, **alineoellers** (obrigada! Quando eu vi que a trama em si ficaria um pouco triste, com o Ron e a Hermione muito tempo longe um do outro eu resolvi colocar esses flashbacks na história.. Foi minha maneira de interagir com momentos bons e ruins, além de ter me dado bastante liberdade para usar diferentes épocas... que bom que você gostou! E espero que o editor não resolva me odiar hoje de novo...), **liz** (acho que eles iam brigar mesmo se os pudessem escolher a Hermione para algo ehehe bem e agora não falta muito para a Hermione cair nos braços do Ron), **Leka Moreira** (muito muito obrigada! E desculpa por ter te deixado esperando.), **Hope-W** (obrigada mesmo! Me bateu uma vontade de escrever drama quando eu fiz aquela parte da guerra, que bom que você gostou), **Miss H Granger** (hehe corujas estão sendo usadas no momento... falta pouco pro caminho chegar ao fim, não se preocupe...),** iraa** (espero que esteja conseguindo ler dessa vez também, esse site parece não gostar de mim. Valeu pela review), **Sugarlily** (haha também acho. O Johnny é a prova que a natureza é perfeita, né? Eu tava meio sensível quando escrevi esse cap, essa parte da guerra veio não sei daonde, porque eu não estou acostumada a escrever drama...), **Cellinha** (haha que bom que você gostou! Sou membro de longa data da NOC, finalmente consegui matar a Cho de verdade hehe), **Roberta Nunes** (que bom ler uma review sua! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, e agora as coisas estão se encaminhando para o fim.. e bem, o buquê realmente não erra.), **Doom** (mana, a sumida, você esqueceu da sua fic, é? Hehe olha quem fala, mas eu estou postando agora! Viu a morte da minha Cho? Hehe meu sonho de consumo.. espero que tenha gostado desse cap também), **Lili** (já vi as duas reviews, e muito obrigada! Espero que goste do resto da fic), **Anny T Quillin** (hehe o cap novo demorou, mas chegou. Obrigada pela review e espero que goste desse também), **Poliana** (valeu mesmo! Demorei mas agora acho que sai a fic toda em pouco tempo, continue lendo!), **ana** (muito, muito obrigada mesmo! Adoro reviews e adorei a sua! Continue lendo, espero que goste desse cap).

_Como eu fui meio má esse tempo dessa vez eu vou até dizer o que esperar do próximo cap: Alguns flashbacks, uma carta e uma certa Despedida de Solteiro... _

* * *

A hard day's night – a noite de um dia ruim 

Está sendo a noite de um dia ruim

E eu trabalhei como um cão

Está sendo a noite de um dia ruim

Eu devia estar dormindo como uma tora

Mas quando eu chego em casa para você,

Eu acho que as coisas que você faz

Farão eu me sentir melhor

Quando estou em casa

Tudo parece estar bem

Quando estou em casa

Sentindo você me abraçar apertado


	11. We Can Work It Out

**_N/A: _**OK, não demorou tanto quanto antes, né? Eu estou tentando escrever o máximo que posso para já terminar a fic, mas aparentemente "tempo" é uma palavra que não existe mais no vocabulário de alguém no terceirão.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11 – We can work it out **_

_**Try to see it my way **_

_**Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on **_

****

_Ron nunca fora um grande fã de casamentos. Tendo uma família do tamanho da população de pequenas cidades do interior da Grã-Bretanha, era difícil um período de mais de três meses em que ele não tivesse que comparecer a um desses eventos._

_Dessa vez, porém, era diferente. Era a primeira vez que ele realmente se sentia feliz pelo casal – ou que pelo menos se importava com isso. Também era a primeira vez que um parente seu verdadeiramente chegado estava se casando, e não um desconhecido distante. Era bem mais fácil sentir-se feliz pelos noivos quando um deles é seu irmão, e não a prima de segundo grau da tia de sua mãe. _

_Até agora tudo estava indo bem, e não havia acontecido nenhum "incidente familiar", como Ron costumava chamar coisas como ter sua mãe o chamando de Roniquinho, suas tias comentando como ele tinha finalmente crescido um bigode ou Fred e George enfeitiçando as taças de champagne para que os noivos não conseguissem entrelaçar os braços na hora de beberem-nas. Tirando o pequeno vexame de Tia Muriel, quando ela o vira com Hermione e imaginara que ela fosse sua namorada, Ron não havia considerado se afogar no copo de cerveja amanteigada nenhuma outra vez. _

_Tudo estava correndo bem e no momento Hermione e Ginny estavam se amontoando junto às outras mulheres da festa, no típico ritual onde a noiva jogava o esperado buquê, enquanto Fred, George, Harry e Ron assistiam à cena da mesa. _

- Eu vou jogarr! – a voz de Fleur Delacour – agora Weasley - soou pelo jardim, acompanhada de um comentário em francês que somente as amigas mais próximas pareceram ter entendido. A francesa ficou de costas na cadeira e levantou o buquê de lírios brancos na mão acima da cabeça, balançando-o um pouco. As garotas francesas estavam quase pulando de tanta animação. Ron pôde diferir Hermione e Ginny no meio da multidão feminina, e viu que as duas conversavam calmamente.

_Finalmente Fleur arremessou o buquê para trás, e esse ficou um tempo parado no ar, girando devagar. _

_- E a sorte está lançada... – murmurou Fred se inclinando em direção a Harry e Ron com uma piscadela. Ron encarou o amigo que ergueu as sobrancelhas, ao mesmo tempo que Ron deu de ombros. _

_Nesse momento houve uma comoção na frente, e uma explosão de vozes femininas invadiu o jardim. Fleur descia da cadeira animada, enquanto suas amigas francesas pareciam ocupadas em consolar uma delas, de cabelos pretos. Esta olhava chocada para Hermione, que acabara de sair de um abraço demorado com Tia Muriel e segurava o buquê de lírios brancos nas mãos com uma expressão de choque no rosto. _

_- O que houve? – falou Harry esticando o pescoço para ver o que acontecia, já que várias pessoas agora andavam pelo jardim e obstruíam a visão dos garotos. _

_- O nosso querido Roniquinho tirou a sorte grande! – disse George com um sorriso grande puxando Ron pelo braço e dando um tapa em seu ombro. _

_- Do que você está falando? – Ron falou baixo, e fez sinal para ele baixar a voz, um reflexo de quando ele ouvia o nome "Roniquinho" saindo da boca de qualquer familiar. _

_- Hermione pegou o buquê. – falou Fred e Harry soltou um muxoxo de entendimento. _

_- Parece que você vai se amarrar, afinal. – disse George levantando uma taça de champagne como que num brinde. _

_- Não vou nada... – Ron murmurou olhando a multidão a procura de Hermione e Ginny – e cala a boca. _

_- "Cala a boca" ele diz – falou Fred olhando para George. _

_- Duvido que falaria isso para sua futura noiva! – o outro gêmeo continuou. _

_- Acho que ninguém falaria isso para Hermione, se tivesse amor a si próprio – disse Harry inocentemente. _

_- Vamos parar de falar nisso? – disse Ron virando-se para os três – Elas devem estar vindo. _

_- Quem? A sua irmã e sua namorada..? – George falou mirando o céu. _

_- Ela não é minha namorada. – Ron murmurou entre os dentes. _

_- Ainda não. _

_- Ainda nada. Vamos parar de falar disso. _

_- Tudo bem... – Fred se encostou na cadeira. _

_- Mas não se esqueça que ela acabou de descobrir que vai se casar em poucos anos... – George continuou._

_- E já que você nem é namorado dela.. _

_- Pode ser que seja com outra pessoa, né? _

_- Não é com outra pessoa! – Ron deixou escapar distraído enquanto vigiava a multidão. _

_Quando percebeu o que havia falado e se virou para mirar os outros garotos, os irmãos já estavam se encarando com sorrisos marotos e Harry tentava segurar o riso. _

_- Bem, Roniquinho, só que se você não fizer nada logo, vai acabar sendo outro, não é verdade? – disse Fred num tom baixo, observando Hermione e Ginny, que se dirigiam à mesa. _

_As duas garotas chegaram, e Hermione jogou o buquê branco com força no meio da mesa, antes de se sentar. Ron mirou os irmãos, e eles sorriram inocentemente. _

"_Não digam nada" ele balbuciou mirando-os significativamente. _

_- Hum... Parabéns, Hermione. – disse Fred o encarando com um sorriso maroto. Ron rolou os olhos e sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. _

_Com certeza ele havia pensando cedo demais. A festa estava apenas começando e nunca se podia ter "incidentes familiares" demais quando se era um Weasley. _

_**While you see it your way **_

_**Run the risk of knowing that or love may soon be gone**_

- E então... o Harry disse... ah meu Merlin, aquilo foi ótimo.. Ele disse... Aaaah...

Pela primeira vez Ron tinha a noção do verdadeiro poder do álcool, e ele não pôde deixar de respeitá-lo e sentir até um pouco de medo. Um grupo de amigos sérios, todos maiores de idades, tendo entre eles funcionários do ministério, aurores e empresários, após algumas horas juntos e algumas garrafas de Firewhiskey se transformava em um bando de garotos barulhentos, espalhados pelos mais estranhos lugares do apartamento de Ron, conversando sobre coisas fúteis e relembrando casos de anos atrás.

Mas pelo visto, era essa a grande beleza de uma Despedida de Solteiro.

- Neville, termina logo... – disse Harry, sentado no sofá com uma coroa de rei e um manto vermelho, que ele vestira a contragosto, após muita insistência dos gêmeos Weasley e alguns copos de vodka sabor pimenta, trazida por Remus Lupin e considerada o grande sucesso da noite.

- Tá, tá. – Neville Longbottom terminou o copo de vodka com um gole e gesticulou com as mãos do centro da sala, chamando atenção de todos. – Então Harry respondeu _"Sim"_, não é? E o Snape ficou todo nervoso e disse "Sim, _senhor._" E aí... Ah, meu Merlin... – ele começou a rir e todos soltaram um muxoxo de impaciência – Ah, desculpa... Ele disse _"Não precisa me chamar de "senhor", Professor."_ Aaaahaha!

- Não...! – Fred desceu do balcão da cozinha, onde estava sentado, e andou até Harry, enquanto a sala explodia em risadas. O Weasley se ajoelhou e fez uma reverência, enquanto Harry ria. – Harry, nós obviamente o subestimamos um pouco. Não sabíamos que seu talento para ser uma praga para os professores era assim tão grande.

- Você não faz idéia. – disse Ron, que acabara de se servir de vodka e se sentava ao lado do amigo. Ele tentava se mostrar alegre o máximo que podia, mas simplesmente não se achava com o ânimo para esse tipo de coisa. Fazia uma semana que seu humor não saía dessa variante e foi com uma certa dose de nervosismo e impaciência que ele organizou, com a ajuda dos gêmeos Weasley, a festa de hoje.

- Atenção – Fred subiu um pouco cambaleante em uma cadeira e levantou a voz para chamar a atenção de todos – Meus jovens, e Professor Lupin, que não é mais tão jovem como a gente, – houve um som de indignação vindo da poltrona onde o lobisomem se sentava – e Bill, que também já está todo casado e com filho e com responsabilidades e não conta mais como "jovem", – Bill soltou um _'ei!'_ abafado enquanto saía do banheiro – mais uma vez gostaria de dar as boas vindas a melhor festa de Despedida de Solteiro do ano! Pois a não ser que eu ou George nos casemos esse ano, o que é pouco provável, vocês não vão ver uma festa tão boa como essa em um bom tempo!

Todos os presentes bateram palmas e gritaram, e Ron pôde ver de longe Seamus Finnigan derrubando o copo de whiskey no tapete.

- Sim, porque a festa está apenas começando! – continuou Fred – Daqui a exatamente – ele olhou no relógio de pulso – quatro rodadas de vodka-pimenta nós estaremos saindo para nosso rodízio de restaurantes e clubes que durará boa parte da noite.

- E quando ele diz _"restaurante"_ ele quer dizer "_bar_" e por "_clube"_ vocês sabem que devem entender "_stripclubs"._ – adicionou George passando com a garrafa de bebida entre os convidados.

- Não estrague a surpresa, George. – Fred fingiu choque e continuou – Então eu gostaria de pedir para quem quiser dizer palavras ao futuro morto – quero dizer - noivo, que faça agora, pois logo nós estaremos cercados de barulho e mulheres e falar será com certeza a última coisa que conseguiremos fazer.

A sala mais uma vez explodiu em risadas e palmas enquanto Fred descia da cadeira e atravessava a sala dançando até a cozinha. Harry se inclinou para Ron com a voz preocupada.

- Ron, o que vocês andaram programando?

Ron mirou o amigo com um sorriso solidário. Nem ele sabia exatamente tudo que os gêmeos tinham resolvido fazer na noite, mas conhecia os planos de tentar entrar em todos os stripclubs do centro de Londres e isso já seria motivo suficiente para a preocupação do noivo.

- Não se preocupe, Harry, seu padrinho e os organizadores da festa são irmãos da noiva, você acha mesmo que a gente te deixaria fazer alguma besteira?

- Ou que a gente te vai te deixar vivo se você fizer algo? – disse George se sentando do outro lado de Harry e dando um tapa em sua perna.

- É só que, o casamento é amanhã... – Harry começou hesitante com a voz um tanto arrastada.

- Não se preocupe, alguns goles do tônico do Lupin e você vai estar novinho em folha para acabar com a sua vida amanhã cedo. – falou George antes de se levantar e ir até Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas, que discutiam com Fred sobre quadribol.

Harry olhou a volta por um momento. O apartamento estava decorado com papel vermelho e dourado, três bonecas infláveis flutuavam pelo teto e alguém havia desenterrado uma antiga bandeira da Grifinória que dizia "_Potter para presidente". _Na cozinha, Bill e Percy se serviam de Firewhiskey, Neville conversava com Lupin nas poltronas, Seamus e Dean conversavam com os gêmeos gesticulando largamente sobre jogadas de Quadribol. Ron sabia o que o amigo estava pensando: não havia como escapar.

- Bem, melhor aproveitar minha última noite como um homem livre. – Harry virou-se para o amigo e levantou o copo.

- É esse o espírito! – disse Ron. Os dois brindaram e Harry terminou o copo de vodka em um gole. – O que Ginny programou para hoje?

- Uma espécie de chá... E então acho que as amigas iam dormir no apartamento, a gente não poderia se ver de qualquer jeito. – Harry se levantou e balançou o copo vazio indicando que ia se servir de mais.

- Claro, as tradições... – murmurou Ron enquanto o amigo ia até a cozinha. As benditas tradições que diziam que os noivos não deviam ficar juntos na noite anterior à cerimônia, que o homem não podia ver o vestido antes da dia e que ao final da festa a noiva deveria jogar o buquê para a primeira moça a se casar pegar. – Malditas tradições.

- Não está se divertindo, Ron? – Remus Lupin havia se sentado ao seu lado, numa fuga estratégica a ter de atravessar a sala, já que Bill havia se levantado e se preparava para fazer um discurso.

- Estou, sim... – ele disse sorrindo – Só tenho umas outras coisas na cabeça.

- Eu só gostaria de falar, - Bill segurava um copo e mirava Harry enquanto falava com a voz grossa numa tentativa de manter a seriedade - como irmão mais velho da noiva, bem, um deles, que Harry... você fez uma ótima escolha, e.. bem, acho que já que alguém vai ter que ficar com a nossa irmãzinha, melhor que seja o herói do mundo mágico, não?

Os outros aplaudiram e Ron pôde ouvir Neville assobiar animado.

- Então boa sorte, Harry, e se você fizer qualquer coisa para fazê-la sofrer você morre, é claro.

- São os votos de toda a família Weasley – disse George da cozinha.

- E aproveitem a vida agora, no início... É tudo bem mais fácil... E antes que vocês tenham filhos também, porque aí você sabe... Tudo se resume a acordar de madrugada para dar leite e trocar a fralda na hora do almoço e...

- Tá legal, Bill, obrigado pelas palavras! – interrompeu Fred batendo palma, que todos seguiram sem cerimônias.

- Ah, o Bill sempre teve esse dom de saber falar a coisa certa na hora certa... – Ron comentou bebendo um pouco de seu copo.

- Bem, ele não deixa de ter razão... – Remus riu baixo. Ele parecia estranhamente sóbrio em meio aos outros, e Ron percebeu que provavelmente era a única pessoa com quem poderia ter uma conversa normal.

- É? Quer dizer, é assim difícil...? – Ron já estava desinibido por causa da pouca mais existente quantidade de álcool em seu sangue e sentiu-se perguntando o que o vinha amargurando há dias.

- Na verdade, não tão é complicado, Ron. – Remus virou-se para ele, como se levantando uma questão sobre diabretes no meio da aula.

- Ah, é sim... – Ron deixou escapar. Sua vida amorosa nunca estivera nem perto de ser simples.

- Você só tem que pensar o seguinte. – Remus tomou um gole de seu copo e continuou calmamente – Se você quiser ser feliz, então nem se case.

- Sim... – assentiu mirando o chão e então parou – quê?

- Se você quiser fazer o outro feliz – o lobisomem terminou com um sorriso – Aí sim você deve se casar.

Ron o encarou por um momento com as sobrancelhas franzidas. A vodka de pimenta estava fazendo efeito, e demorou até as palavras do ex-professor fazerem sentido na cabeça do ruivo.

- Você tem razão, professor. – ele disse por fim. Remus sorriu e o mirou com uma mistura de bondade e pena.

- Ron, eu não sou seu professor há oito anos. – ele falou rindo.

- É para ser simples desse jeito, não?

- Imagino que sim.

- Eu quero fazê-la feliz, professor.

- A Srta. Granger vai gostar de ouvir isso, Ron.

- Eu sei.. – Ron parou e o encarou – Peraí. Como você sabe que... – ele sacudiu a cabeça e piscou. – Deixa para lá.

A festa continuava e no momento era Neville que falava aos outros, com a voz arrastada e uma certa dificuldade para ficar em pé.

- E ele falou... _"Não precisa me chamar de professor, senhor.."_ ahaha... Não, peraí...

Ron se mexeu inquieto no lugar e largou o copo na mesa ao lado. Ele olhou ao redor e imaginou como os outros estariam se divertindo, fosse por conta própria ou por conta da vodka de pimenta. Era o tipo de coisa que Ron adoraria estar fazendo, mas no momento, ele só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa que deveria fazer.

- Com licença, professor. – ele disse se levantando do sofá e ouviu Lupin rindo enquanto dizia algo como "Não sou seu professor e essa é a sua casa, Ron..."

Não era difícil sair despercebido da bagunça que estava a festa, e ninguém o chamou enquanto ele entrou rápido no seu quarto, e fechou a porta às suas costas.

Ele acendeu a luz e foi até o criado mudo. Abrindo a gaveta, ele achou rapidamente o que queria. Devagar, ele se sentou no chão, e encostado na cama, abriu pela primeira vez o envelope que havia recebido uma semana atrás.

_**We can work it out**_

_**Think of what you're saying **_

_**You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right**_

_Estar apaixonado nunca deixava de surpreender Ron, pois ele havia descoberto ser uma das coisas mais contraditórias do mundo._

_Por exemplo, ele sabia que as únicas grandes decisões de sua vida das quais ele não se arrependia envolviam Hermione Granger – beijá-la no dia do casamento de seu irmão, ou chamá-la para morar junto com ele -, mas ao mesmo tempo era exatamente de coisas envolvendo a mesma Hermione que ele se arrependia muito – coisas pequenas como deixar de arrumar seu lado do armário como ela havia pedido ou ter esquecido de tirar a lasanha do forno. _

_Eram ainda essas coisas pequenas que formavam as maiores contradições de se estar junto com alguém. Por exemplo, como que algo que antes fora importante como ver a pessoa logo cedo de manhã, com os cabelos bagunçados e olheiras passava a ser corriqueiro e simples e algo que era antes insignificante como saber qual tipo de pizza é o preferido da outra pessoa de repente se torna motivo de briga. _

_Essas pequenas coisas admiravam e assustavam Ron diariamente. Era incrível como era possível saber tanto sobre a vida de alguém e ainda assim descobrir algo novo todo dia. _

_Como hoje, em que Ron aprendera, da maneira mais difícil, que Hermione detestava – com todas as suas forças, tanto normais quanto resultantes da "época do mês" – carne de porco._

_É claro que o verdadeiro motivo da briga não havia sido ele não saber, e sim ela ter dito a ele antes de ele sair para comprar a comida do jantar, e ainda assim ele ter trazido o macarrão com carne de porco frita._

_Em sua defesa, a tal da tevelisão estava ligada quando ela falou isso, e Ron sempre ficava distraído quando aquele quadrado trouxa começava a mostrar propagandas de biquínis._

_- Ron, é incrível. Você não é capaz de prestar atenção no que eu digo? – ela estava terminando de colocar os pratos e copos no balcão, onde eles jantariam, e pela força que ela usava em cada item, não demoraria até quebrar algum._

_- Eu já pedi desculpas, Hermione. Eu esqueci... – era incrível como essas palavras perdiam o valor em certos momentos._

_- É claro que você esqueceu! Você nem ouviu, não é?_

_- Eu vou voltar lá e comprar outra coisa para você agora. – ele começou a vestir o casaco novamente._

_- Ron, isso é irrelevante – ela sempre começava a usar as "palavras grande" quando ficava muito nervosa – Tem comida aí em casa, eu posso fazer alguma coisa... – ela foi até a cozinha e tirou algumas caixas da geladeira em silêncio._

_Ron também já conhecia essa contradição, era quando ela conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se pior sem dizer nada do que com horas de bronca. Ele rolou os olhos e foi até ela._

_- Hermione, me desculpa. – ele falou baixo, parado ao lado dela – Eu estava distraído quando você falou, eu não prestei atenção em você – ela abriu a boca para falar algo mas ele foi mais rápido – mas foi só por um momento e eu me arrependo disso._

_Ela suspirou e continuou abrindo as pequenas caixas sem olhar para ele, mas Ron sabia que já era seguro continuar. Ele segurou a mão dela com a sua e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha._

_- Eu te amo – ele disso com o rosto colado na bochecha dela, e após um muxoxo ela se virou e o encarou._

_- Dessa vez passa, Ron. – ela sorriu com o canto da boca e ele lhe deu um beijo rápido - Mas não pensa que é sempre assim, você tem que começar a prestar mais atenção em mim e..._

_- Hermione! Eu presto muita atenção em você. – Ron disse passando seus braços em volta de sua cintura – Por exemplo, eu sei que hoje você colocou aquele pijama marrom que eu adoro, o que quer dizer que você estava querendo fazer coisas indecentes comigo, e que eu estraguei tudo quando trouxe a comida errada e te deixei nervosa. Certo?_

_- Hum... – ela sorriu e mirou o teto pensativa – Acertou – ela beijou seu pescoço e adicionou ao seu ouvido - quase tudo._

_Porém, dentre as contradições do amor, a preferida de Ron ainda era a mais praticada quando se é Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger. Algumas coisas sempre ficavam melhor depois de uma briga._

**_Think of what I'm saying _**

**_We can work it out and get it straight or say good night _**

**_We can work it out _**

_Ron, _

_Desculpe por ter demorado tanto para te responder. Pois é, eu estou tentando responder, nessa carta, todas as que você me mandou desde que nós terminamos. Mas acho que fica difícil explicar porque passei tanto tempo fugindo de você apenas nesse papel. Até porque eu não sei explicar exatamente porque eu fiz isso. Eu só sei que naquele momento eu havia perdido a coisa mais importante da minha vida e era difícil demais fingir que estava tudo bem. Eu sei que a gente precisava ficar um tempo longe um do outro. Eu estava te fazendo mal, e você a mim e a gente ia acabar se machucando daquele jeito. Mas eu sinto que tanto tempo longe só tornou mais perigoso ainda para nós dois, e estou com muito medo mesmo de que nós nos machuquemos ainda mais desse jeito. _

_Harry e Ginny devem se casar em uma semana... Não sei se você se lembra mas eu que peguei o buquê no casamento do Bill, e Ginny estava lá... Então acho que a mágica não é tão infalível, é? _

_Só espero que seja só a mágica que seja assim e não nós dois. _

_É minha vez de te pedir, e é sua vez de decidir se quer me responder ou não. Vamos nos encontrar? Eu acho que nós dois temos coisas importantes para conversar. _

_Com amor,_

_Hermione. _

O barulho do lado de fora do quarto aumentou e diminuiu, e todos os convidados fizeram discursos (inclusive Percy duas vezes), até que Ron pudesse tirar os olhos da carta que acabara de ler.

Primeiro, fora como que um calor confortante invadisse seu corpo ao ver a carta com a conhecida caligrafia, a familiar tinta azul e o leve perfume que ainda era possível cheirar através do papel. Como se algo finalmente voltasse ao seu lugar, após meses.

Então ele leu a carta inteira e foi como se aquele calor fosse diminuindo até restar somente uma pequena chama que parecia pular dentro do seu peito gritando_ "Seu idiota! Porque você não abriu isso antes?"_ até ela também se extinguir e só sobrar Ron sentado no chão com o papel na mão, seu remorso enorme e pequenas explosões vindas da sala de estar.

Porque ele demorara uma semana para abrir não era bem a pergunta, e sim, porque ele demorara tantos meses para perceber que qualquer coisa que implicasse em ele, Hermione, e uma distância de mais de dois metros de um do outro não poderia simplesmente ser a coisa certa a fazer.

Ron passou a mão no rosto e respirou fundo. Precisava ler a carta de novo, quem sabe mais daquele calor familiar o invadiria – era uma sensação tão boa e o fazia sentir-se tão perto dela. Ele esticou a mão para acender o abajur cinza – um presente dela, de quando parecia anos atrás – mas ao apertar o botão, nada aconteceu. Nenhuma luz absurdamente brilhante, nenhuma cegueira momentânea, como era o normal.

- Que diabos... – ele se ajoelhou e mexeu no aparelho, apertou o botão várias vezes, seguiu o fio preto até a parede, tirou-o da tomada, e ainda nada. Provavelmente havia quebrado.

A porta do quarto abriu como que com uma explosão, e o barulho de fora invadiu o cômodo, mais alto do que nunca.

- Vamos, Ron! – disse George, que aparecera na soleira da porta, junto com o irmão gêmeo.

- Primeira parada: _Boobies's place!_ – falou Fred animado – Não fazemos idéia de como seja, mas um lugar com esse nome simplesmente não pode ser ruim.

- Vamos logo antes que o Neville comece a chorar de novo, a vodka de pimenta acabou e ele havia pedido ela em casamento.

- Vocês vão indo. – disse Ron, que estava de pé, vestindo o casaco e procurando a varinha.

- Como assim?

- Eu não vou. – continuou Ron, achando a varinha num dos bolsos e enfiando a carta de Hermione no outro.

- Mas você é o padrinho!

- E o lugar se chama _Boobies's Place._

- É _o lugar. Dos peitos. _

- Vocês vão e cuidem do Harry para mim. – Ron sorriu para os irmãos que os olhavam atônitos, pegou o abajur com uma mão e se preparou para aparatar. – Eu preciso consertar uma coisa.

_**Life is very short and there's no time **_

**_for fussing and fighting, my friend_**

****

* * *

****

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado desse cap... Sobre o próximo só vou dizer que apesar de não ter nenhum flashback, ficou enorme. XD

A vodka com pimenta da festa dos meninos é da maravilhosa fic The Shoebox Project recomendada a qualquer um que leia em inglês. Nela foi o Sirius que se apaixonou pela bebida ("_Moooooony I wanted to thank you for the deliciously fantastic pepper vodka. I love the pepper vodka. I feel like I've found a soulmate. We're going to go have pepper vodka babies. Named Alexei. Sturginoff. Sturginoffski." _Foram as palavras exatas lol)

Obrigada pelas reviews **Leka Moreira** (Esse cap ta maior e a tendência é aumentar hehe só espero que eles também estejam agradando), **alineoellers** (Bem, acho que seus desejos estão pertos de se concretizarem, ehehe também adoro Hard Days Night, já fazia tempo que queria usar na fic), **Lili** (a festa da Hermione fica na próxima! Mas espero que a dos meninos tenha agradado), **Carlos Bert Silva** (um menino! Hehe é o primeiro a ler essa fic, que bom que gostou!), **Roberta Nunes** (valeu! O Bichento caiu como uma luva pra expressar meus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação ao Vicky, hehehe), **Evelis** (obrigada! Tá aqui o 11), **Liz** (também não gosto muito ddo Krum não, como dá pra ver pela atitude do Bichento hehe).


	12. The Long and Winding Road

N/A: Acho que muita gente está esperando esse capítulo há muito tempo... Ficou enorme, mas eu não consegui separá-lo. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**_Capítulo 12 – The Long and Winding Road _**

_**The long and winding road **_

_**that leads to your door **_

_**will never disappear**_

Até quando era nova, antes que coisas como mágica ou Hogwarts ou meninos que sobreviveram entrassem na sua vida, Hermione se sentia deslocada em volta de meninas. Quando estava na escola primária, as garotas de sua sala eram em maioria apenas colegas suas, sendo que Hermione sempre acabava brincando e conversando com garotos na hora do intervalo. Quando ela recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, ela imaginou que essa fosse a razão de nunca ter se enquadrado entre as meninas de sua turma. Ela era uma bruxa, e coisas como brincar de bonecas e se maquiar com as coisas da mãe pareciam desinteressantes.

Após anos, e após uma firme amizade com Ginny, ela ainda se sentia um tanto deslocada em meio à expressiva população feminina que havia invadido o apartamento de Harry e Ginny para o Chá de Panela da ruiva.

"_Chá de Panela"_ parecia um nome desonesto, já que o chá já havia sido substituído pela tequila e pelos coquetéis há muito tempo.

Hermione estava na cozinha, procurando algum biscoito para comer, já que os bolos e torradas servidos da hora do chá haviam acabado há horas e sua barriga começava a reclamar do fato de estar recebendo apenas margaritas com sal. O barulho vindo da sala, de vozes finas e música alta, a irritava ligeiramente, e ela imaginou se sua vida teria sido assim se tivesse crescido cercada de amigas do sexo feminino.

Se ela estivesse sendo um pouco mais honesta consigo mesma, teria admitido que a irritação nada tinha a ver com à dúzia de mulheres no apartamento, mas se resumia a duas coisas.

_Uma semana. Nenhuma resposta._

Ela comeu alguns cookies de chocolate que achou em um dos armários, e se sentiu segura novamente para encarar a festa e seu quarto copo de margarita. Na sala, Luna sentava em um dos sofás, uma folha em mãos, terminando a brincadeira começada na hora dos presentes.

Hermione havia aprendido essa brincadeira com sua mãe, a quem havia recorrido pedindo dicas para organizar a festa. Enquanto a noiva abria os presentes trazidos pelas convidadas, alguém anotaria os comentários feitos por ela, e depois leria todos em voz alta, mas como se eles fossem uma prévia da lua-de-mel. Hermione imaginara que seria uma brincadeira descontraída e todas com certeza se divertiriam com a leitura. Ela percebia agora, que após algumas garrafas de tequila e vodka, não era tão difícil divertir um grupo de mulheres.

Hermione se acomodou no sofá, ao lado de Katie Bell, e uma olhada para Ginny mostrou que a amiga estava se divertindo bastante. Ela estava usando seu antigo uniforme de Hogwarts, resultado alguma aposta antiga com as amigas do seu ano da escola. Este, no entanto, fora enfeitado por plumas e fitas coloridas, enroladas em Ginny logo no início da festa. Ela também usava uma pequena tiara com um véu de noiva, trazida por Tonks.

- Então, já sabemos que a primeira coisa que Ginny dirá quando entrar no quarto é _"Adorei! Eu já tinha visto, mas nunca usado."_ – continuava Luna, sentada numa poltrona, com a folha em mãos, em meio às risadas das convidadas – E no dia seguinte sairá uma matéria no Profeta sobre como o menino que sobreviveu não precisa nem de um quarto para "mandar ver".

- Bem, eu nunca usei o tônico para o banho perfeito da Madame Malkin. – disse Ginny como que se desculpando enquanto as outras riam – Mas adorei o presente, Penelope.

- Manda ver, Ginny. – respondeu Penelope Clearwater, atual namorada de Percy, do outro sofá da sala, sorrindo.

- Continuando – Luna olhou a lista novamente – _"Nossa, eu sempre quis um desse, desde pequena!" _

A sala explodiu em risadas, e Ginny afundou o rosto nas mãos. Hermione tentou não rir tão alto em solidariedade com a amiga. Além da idéia do jogo ter sido dela, a ruiva havia usado tal fala na hora de abrir o presente de Hermione. Ela não havia tido muito tempo para procurar presentes, mas ao passar na frente da loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol havia visto um modelo em miniatura de um jogo, do qual Hermione sabia que Ginny sempre havia gostado, e imaginou que Harry adoraria. A ruiva apontava largamente para o modelo, tentando se justificar.

- Bem, é normal, você pode ter sido mordida por uma Pornish Pixie quando era pequena. – disse Luna calmamente e as outras apenas riram. Fleur a mirou com curiosidade – É uma espécie de diabretes da Singapura que faz as pessoas terem visões eróti-

- OK, Luna, que tal continuar lendo? – Hermione interrompeu a garota acenando com a mão e as outras convidadas concordaram – Ainda temos várias coisas programadas para a noite, vamos terminar o jogo.

- Ok – ela voltou os olhos para a folha animada e fingiu uma expressão confusa – _"Peraí, como funciona isso?"_

Ginny apenas fechou os olhos e terminou seu copo de martini enquanto as convidadas riam.

- Foi mal, Ginny – acenou Tonks, apontando para o complicado kit Pega Mentira, que segundo a metamorfaga era _"tão bom para pegar bruxos das trevas quanto para pegar seu namorado". _

Não era de se esperar que um grupo de mulheres ficasse quieto após tal comentário, o que unido à música alta, impossibilitou-as de ouvir a campainha até que quem quer que estivesse tocando apertasse o botão sem parar por alguns segundos.

- Ei! Gente, cala a boca, tem alguém na porta. – disse Ginny por fim, se levantando. O anúncio serviu apenas para que as garotas ficassem mais barulhentas. Já fora dito que a festa receberia um "convidado especial".

Não existiam exatamente strippers bruxos, e Hermione tivera trabalho em achar um que satisfizesse um grupo de bruxas. Ela conseguira o telefone de um com a dona do restaurante onde sempre pedia comida, perto da sua casa, e ao conversar com ele (o que já era estranho o suficiente para Hermione), ela percebeu que seria difícil arranjar uma fantasia que não fosse exclusiva para trouxas. Um carpinteiro, cowboy ou policial deixaria as bruxas um pouco confusas. Hermione acabou escolhendo o bombeiro, e com a ajuda de Luna, deu um texto explicativo para ele falar quando entrasse. Ele pareceu um tanto confuso ao telefone, mas Hermione conseguiu convencê-lo de que "trouxa" era apenas algo que fazia parte de uma fantasia íntima da noiva.

Ginny deixou o copo em cima da mesa e foi até a porta. Hermione notou que ela já andava um pouco torto, mas apenas sorriu encorajando-a quando ela a encarou. A ruiva ainda fez sinal para que as convidadas ficassem em silêncio e abriu a porta.

- Ai! – ela soltou um pequeno grito e então colocou a mão no peito – Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Houve uma pequena comoção na sala, e várias garotas se esticaram para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Não é aquele dançarino simpático? – disse Luna, com a voz calma, olhando para Hermione.

- Non é o stripperr, Ginny? – disse Fleur ao mesmo tempo, a expressão curiosa.

- Só se a Hermione tiver uma idéia muito doentia de diversão. – disse Ginny se apoiando na parede e olhando com tédio para a porta. Hermione levantou-se tão curiosa quanto indignada.

- Peraí, você está esperando um stripper? – disse uma voz masculina de fora do apartamento, e Hermione parou antes de chegar à porta.

- Não é da sua conta, Ron, o que você quer? – respondeu Ginny nervosa.

- Não era para vocês estarem tomando chá ou algo assim? – falou Ron, entrando finalmente no apartamento. Houve uma explosão de risadas e vaias ao mesmo tempo, vindo das convidadas. Enquanto Katie ligava o som novamente, Tonks servia bebida a todas e as duas amigas de Ginny de seu ano em Hogwarts tentavam empurrar Ron para fora, Hermione só conseguiu ficar parada no meio da sala, a três passos da porta, mirando Ron em choque. Ele olhou para o apartamento, também um pouco chocado ao ver toda a decoração roxa e a vasta variedade de garrafas na mesa de jantar, até que seu olhar caiu em Hermione, e ele pareceu lembrar porque estava ali.

- Ron, isso é um Chá de Panela. Só mulheres entram – disse Ginny – Volta para a sua festa, e faça-me o favor de cuidar do Harry.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – falou Ron, ainda encarando Hermione. Por alguns segundos ela apenas o olhou, a boca entreaberta e sua mente ocupada em gritar _"Ron Weasley. Está AQUI!",_ até que um pompom rosa foi atirado contra Ron, e Hermione voltou a realidade. Ela acenou com a cabeça em afirmação.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Ron, vai logo. – disse Ginny mirando o irmão impaciente. Então ela olhou para Hermione, e arregalou os olhos em entendimento. – Ah, sim, Ronald, seu cabeçudo, porque não falou antes? Dêem o fora daqui os dois, vocês têm muito o que falar.

Após uma pequena luta com suas pernas, que pareciam contrárias à idéia de qualquer movimento, Hermione seguiu Ron até a porta da casa. Ela deu uma última olhada na sala, e viu que Tonks acenava um tchau animado, Fleur mostrava os polegares para a cima, e até Luna deu um sorriso encorajador.

Ter amigas mulheres não eram assim tão ruim, elas provavelmente entendiam exatamente o que ela estava sentindo no momento.

- Manda ver, Hermione. – murmurou Ginny em seu ouvido antes que ela saísse do apartamento e a ruiva fechasse a porta.

Hermione ainda ficou parada olhando a madeira branca, impossibilitada de se virar. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu que sua cabeça estava começando a sentir o peso dos copos de margaritas.

- Hermione, eu acho que a gente precisa conversar. – ouvir a voz dele, sem o barulho de uma dúzia de garotas bêbadas e música alta causou uma explosão dentro de Hermione.

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor passar pelo seu corpo, e por um momento só o que sua mente pensou foi que _Ronald Weasley havia acabado de dizer seu nome_. Então ela abriu os olhos, e tomou consciência da verdadeira situação. E o conforto foi substituído pelo medo e pela confusão que três meses se encarregaram de criar.

- Eu sei. – ela disse e finalmente virou para encará-lo. Seu rosto estava um pouco diferente da última vez que ela o vira, com olheiras mais fundas e um ar cansado. Ela também reparou que sua camisa estava um tanto amassada, e imaginou se Ron ao menos sabia da existência de ferro de passar roupas, trouxa ou mágico.

Ele apenas a olhou por um momento, e mesmo se ela quisesse, não saberia o que se passou na cabeça dele. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, e levantou a mão esquerda. Só então ela percebeu que ele estava segurando o abajur cinza que ela havia comprado para ele há mais de um ano.

- O seu abajur quebrou. – ele disse num tom rápido e Hermione pôde notar o nervosismo em sua voz. Ele não era maior do que a confusão dela.

- O quê?

- Hoje, eu fui tentar acender e não funcionou! – ele continuou um pouco mais confiante – Sabe, você disse que essas coisas trouxas são melhores, e eu também achava ele bem mais claro, mas quebrou e eu não consegui arrumar...

- Ron, a lâmpada deve ter queimado... – ela falou e pegou a luminária da mão dele. Ela olhou de perto e viu que o pequeno fio de dentro da lâmpada havia se partido. – É, ela queimou.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Você tem que trocar essa parte aqui por uma nova. – ela mostrou a lâmpada branca e então sacudiu a cabeça com um muxoxo irritado – Ron, isso é ridículo, nós não vamos conversar sobre lâmpadas!

- Ei, eu realmente gosto desse abajur – ele disse um pouco ofendido – mas não. – ele respirou fundo - Eu li sua carta hoje.

- Hoje? – ela o olhou incrédula. Ele desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhado.

- Eu não consegui abrir antes, eu estava ocupado. – ele continuou ainda evitando o olhar de Hermione – Com a Copa, a gente anda trabalhando como louco...

- Você tinha tempo para ler uma carta, Ron... – ela começou, mas tentou se conter. Não fora ela que ignorara três meses de correspondência com a mesma desculpa?

- Bem, você sabe o que é estar ocupado, não é, Hermione? – ele falou como ela havia esperado, e provavelmente merecia.

- Ron... – ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça de leve.

- Não, Hermione, é verdade. Eu tinha tempo para ler uma carta. – Hermione abriu os olhos. Ele passou a mão no cabelo e a encarou – Na verdade eu tive bastante tempo para olhar a carta por horas e pensar se eu ia ler ou não. Tempo suficiente para querer me matar por ser tão covarde a ponto de nem ler o que você tinha para me dizer.

Ela apenas o olhou por um momento, um pouco surpresa pela repentina honestidade. O mínimo que podia fazer era retribuir do mesmo jeito.

- Eu também devia ter te respondido as cartas de antes. – ela falou por fim – Eu... não consegui.

- Então acho que nós dois somos péssimos grifinórios. – ele falou com um leve sorriso. Hermione riu fracamente.

Qualquer um que os olhasse de longe acharia que eles estavam a poucos passos de se acertar, mas Hermione sentia um aperto dentro de si e sabia que não era assim tão fácil. Era como se existisse uma parede entre os dois, e tanto ela quanto ele sabiam disso. Eles havia passado meses construindo essa barreira e ela não cairia tão facilmente.

O curto silêncio foi interrompido por passos, que subiam a escada, e tanto Ron quanto Hermione se ocuparam em se interessar por quem viria. Logo entrou no corredor um homem, alto e forte, com os cabelos morenos, uma roupa de borracha preta e um capacete amarelo.

Hermione riu à cara confusa que Ron fez, enquanto o stripper cumprimentava-os com um aceno e se dirigia à porta do apartamento de Ginny. Ele tocou a campainha e foi possível ouvir à explosão de vozes femininas vinda de dentro.

- Que diabos... – Ron murmurou.

A porta se abriu e Ginny apareceu do outro lado. Ela olhou apenas por um momento para Hermione e Ron, pois logo o homem olhou para ela e começou a falar num tom sério.

- Nós fomos informados de que está acontecendo um incêndio aqui, e que vocês não conseguiram apagá-lo com mágica – ele conseguiu esconder a confusão muito bem ao dizer o texto ditado por Hermione pelo telefone. Ela só podia imaginar que ele estava acostumado à fantasias bizarras – Então o corpo de bombeiros, que é o lugar trouxa que apaga incêndios, me mandou...

O som de palmas e assobios vindos do apartamento fez Hermione perceber que ela nem precisaria ter se preocupado com explicações sobre bombeiros trouxas. Ainda perto da porta, o "bombeiro" começou a abrir seu uniforme, e logo seu peito definido estava nu e as garotas da festa mais barulhentas do que nunca.

- O que é isso? – Hermione ouviu a voz de Ron soar indignada atrás de si.

- Ron, faz parte da festa... – ela tentou explicar, sem conseguir conter o riso.

O stripper pegou Ginny no colo com facilidade, num movimento rápido, e os gritos aumentaram. Ele tirou seu capacete e colocou na cabeça da ruiva.

- Está na hora de apagar o fogo dessa festa! – ele disse e entrou com Ginny na sala.

- Ei! – Ron gritou com a voz nervosa – você vai apagar fogo é bem longe da minha irmã, seu... – ele tentou andar até a soleira da porta, mas ao passar por Hermione ela o impediu, segurando seu braço.

- Ron, você não vai estragar a festa da sua irmã!

- Festa? – ele falou incrédulo – isso vai virar uma baixaria que...

- É exatamente o que você tinha organizado para o Harry, não é?

- Você fez isso? – ele tirou os olhos da entrada da casa para encará-la.

- Sim! Eu sou a dama-de-honra, eu tive que...

- Mas como você chamou um cara que... – ele começou a soltar sons indignados – você ia ver isso?

- Ron, deixa de ser idiota, claro que ia! Eu vou, se você continuar com esse ataque ridículo.

- Mas... – ele a olhou por um momento e então pareceu se acalmar. Hermione largou seu braço e foi até a porta. Lá dentro, Ginny estava sentada numa cadeira e o homem dançava na sua frente, desabotoando a calça. As outras garotas gritavam e cantavam à música, num barulho ensurdecedor. Ela fechou a porta antes que Ron decidisse entrar.

Ainda com a porta fechada era possível ouvir o barulho de dentro. As garotas haviam começado uma espécie de coral gritando _"Tira, tira, tira!". _

- Aonde você foi com o Harry, na ópera?

- Eu não fui com ele... – disse Ron aparentemente ainda um tanto abalado – Eles ainda iam sair... Fred e George iam levar ele para um monte de lugares.

- E eu imagino que nenhum deles seja o teatro. – ela falou observando seu rosto. O choque parecia estar se dissipando.

- Não...

- E você não desistiu de ir com eles porque...

- Eu queria falar com você – ele voltou a encará-la.

- Sobre o abajur. – ela levantou o aparelho cinza.

- É. Quer dizer...

O som de _"Tira, tira, tira" _foi repentinamente substituído por gritos e assobios tão altos que Hermione imaginou se os vizinhos não iam reclamar. Ela pôde reconhecer a voz de Fleur gritar _"Mon Dieu!"_ num tom de choque.

- Ah, assim não dá... – Ron murmurou irritado e se adiantou para a frente. Por um momento Hermione achou que ele fosse entrar no apartamento, e ela chegou a se mover um pouco para ficar entre Ron e a porta. Mas ao chegar perto dela ele parou, passou seu braço por dentro do de Hermione e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, ao mesmo tempo tirando a varinha do bolso com a outra mão.

E após toda a familiar sensação de estar sendo sugada por todos os lados, ela se viu num lugar que não visitava há meses.

_**I've seen that road before **_

_**It always leads me here **_

_**Lead me to you door**_

- Ronald!

A voz dela foi a primeira coisa que Ron ouviu depois que o mundo parou de se comprimir à volta dele, e eles chegaram com um CRACK no apartamento de Ron. Ela havia tombado um pouco para o lado, e ele a segurava com força pelo braço para que ela não caísse no chão. Sua voz formou o nome dele com uma mistura de susto e indignação, e foi fácil perceber que ela havia desejado falar ainda no corredor do prédio de Ginny e Harry, quando ele a puxara sem perguntas e realizara o feitiço.

- Tudo bem com você? – ele não sabia o que mais poderia dizer, e puxando seu braço a endireitou. Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo. Suas mãos continuavam unidas, e Ron percebeu que a apertava com força.

Soltá-la era a última coisa que ele queria fazer no momento.

- Ron, você sabe que eu _odeio_ aparatação acompanhada! – ela falou com a voz nervosa, e se mexeu impaciente.

_Mas é claro que era cedo para dizer isso._ Ron soltou sua mão e se afastou um pouco dela.

- Não dava para continuar lá. – Um homem se despindo na frente da sua irmã não era exatamente o cenário que Ron imaginara para discutir sua relação com Hermione.

- Você poderia ter avisado, não? – ela continuou, impaciente, colocando a mão no peito e largando o abajur cinza em cima do sofá – Eu detesto isso...

- Tá, Hermione, desculpa! – Ron começava a também perder um pouco da paciência. Devia ser algo no ar do apartamento.

Hermione olhou para ele com o rosto nervoso por uma última vez, e então pareceu finalmente olhar a sua volta. Ela observou a sala de boca aberta.

Ron também olhou o lugar a sua volta e então se arrependeu levemente de tê-la trazido. A sala parecia o cenário de uma guerra, o papel crepe da decoração estava rasgado e caído no chão em vários pontos e pacotes de biscoitos e batatas se espalhavam pelo chão e pelos sofás. Duas bonecas infláveis ainda flutuavam no teto e era possível achar várias manchas de bebida no chão de carpete.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela falou sem esconder o choque na voz.

- Algo parecido com um "Chá de Panela".

O olhar dela caiu na estante de livros, e Ron se adiantou até ela rapidamente.

- Vamos conversar no quarto, não? – era melhor que ela não visse a "arrumação" que Ron dera nos livros deixados por Hermione.

- Ron! Tem livros aqui de cabeça para baixo! – sua voz soou indignada.

- Eu não arrumo isso há meses...

- Você _desarrumou_ isso, você quer dizer... – ela falou e Ron pôde notar uma certa mágoa um sua voz.

Namorar uma Sabe-Tudo tinha seus aspectos mais estranhos.

- E você está com minha cópia de "_Hogwarts, uma história"! _– Hermione puxou o livro da estante com rapidez, e o abriu – Merlin! Não, com essa você pode ficar...

Ron cruzou os braços e não conteve o sorriso ao ver a cara surpresa dela. Ele se lembrou do Natal em que ela ganhara o livro dos seus irmãos, onde fizera uma cara parecida ao abri-lo e ver as figuras de casais se movendo em posições _estranhas_.

- Hermione, nós já usamos esse livro várias vezes, você não precisa continuar olhando com nojo para ele. – ele disse quase que premeditando sua reação.

- Ronald! - ela falou em meio a um bufo de indignação. Ron nunca admitiria que falara o que falara apenas para ouvir isso.

- Peraí – ele pensou por um momento – Quer dizer que você não sabia que cópia você tinha em casa?

- Não – ela virou-se e o encarou num tédio curioso – Por quê?

- Você ficou três meses sem ler "_Hogwarts, uma história"_? – Ron demandou com uma sincera surpresa na voz.

- Ah, Ron! – ela soltou um muxoxo impaciente e largou o livro na estante, andando até o outro lado da sala. – eu não tive tempo para ficar re-lendo sobre a história de Hogwarts.

- Mas eu não acredito que você passou esse tempo todo sem nem abrir o livro!

_- "Hogwarts, uma história_" não é o único livro do universo, eu li outros livros. – ela andou até a cozinha, observando tudo a sua volta.

- Ah! – Ron soltou um som de surpresa – você tem sorte que é a cópia falsa que está aqui, o que o livro pensaria de você se te ouvisse?

- Não seja idiota – ela disse, e Ron pôde por um momento distinguir um sorriso entre seus lábios. Ele andou até o balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha – Há quanto tempo você não limpa seu fogão? – ela perguntou abrindo hesitante o aparelho.

- Eu não _uso_ meu fogão há dois meses.

- Você é um desastre, não sei como sobreviveu tento tempo sozinho. – ela disse naturalmente, abrindo a geladeira.

- Nem eu. – Ron respondeu num tom baixo. Vê-la andando tão livremente pelo seu apartamento apenas reforçava a idéia de que era esse mesmo o seu lugar, e o de Ron era em algum lugar a menos de um metro de distância dela.

- Ron, esse leite tem mais de um mês. – a voz dela o acordou do pequeno devaneio. Ela segurava um galão de leite e o encarava esperando uma resposta.

- E isso é ruim?

- Deixa para lá. – ela deixou o galão na pia, e começou a se dirigir até a sala.

- Hermione, vamos conversar. – ele disse finalmente, virando-se para encará-la.

- O que estamos fazendo até agora, tricotando? – ela falou com uma pitada de sarcasmo enquanto andava até a sala.

- Conversar sobre o que importa, não fogões ou leites...

- Ou abajures.

- Ou abajures. – ele hesitou e sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. Ela parou a frente do sofá, e observou o móvel como se ele fosse algo interessantíssimo – Conversar sobre nós dois.

Hermione finalmente parou e Ron percebeu que ela havia conseguido o que queria. Ela se encostou no sofá e o encarou, cruzando os braços.

- Então fale. – ela disse simplesmente, e continuou o olhando nos olhos. Nove anos não havia sido o suficiente para que ele conseguisse decifrar sua expressão. Mas também, ele imaginou, a situação era nova.

Era a primeira vez em todo o tempo em que se conheciam que Ron percebia que o que quer que fosse feito de suas vidas – a dele, a dela, ou a dos dois juntos -, tudo dependia do que ele dissesse agora.

Então ele resolveu simplesmente dizer as palavras que estavam lutando para escapar de sua boca desde que ele a vira pela primeira vez, no meio de uma dúzia de garotas malucas no apartamento de Ginny.

- Eu te quero de volta, Hermione.

_**The wild and windy night **_

_**that the rain washed away **_

_**Has left a pool of tears **_

_**crying for the day**_

_**Why leave me standing here **_

_**let me know the way**_

Foi apenas por um momento que as palavras saíram da boca dele, e mesmo assim, os momentos seguintes pareceram durar dias inteiros. Hermione sentiu sua boca se entreabrir, e suas mãos, que a apoiavam na beirada do sofá, apertaram com força e estofado do móvel.

Voltar ao apartamento foi como voltar ao passado. Se o passado tivesse sido destruído por garotos bêbados ansiosos por ver strippers, isso é. Mas ainda assim, passado o choque de ter sido trazida na aparatação – o que ela realmente sempre odiara - e o choque de ver seu um dia tão belo apartamento bagunçado como se um trasgo tivesse passado por lá, só o que restava eram as lembranças e momentos vividos um dia no lugar, fossem eles bons, ruins ou o que quer que estivesse no meio disso.

E no momento, eram todas essas lembranças que voltavam à tona, tendo ao fundo o som do que Hermione ansiava ouvir há dias.

_"Eu te quero de volta, Hermione."_

Não era o tipo de coisa fácil de se digerir após tantos meses de separação e desencontros, regados por uma bela dose de raiva e arrependimento.

- Hermione?

A voz dele a acordou do turbilhão de pensamentos que tinha se apoderado de Hermione, e ela o mirou ainda incapacitada de produzir qualquer palavra.

- Hermione, eu estou falando sério. Esse tempo longe de você só me fez perceber como isso simplesmente não está certo. – as palavras saíam nervosamente de sua boca, numa tentativa cega de confirmar o que já havia dito.

- Ron, eu não sei o que dizer... – sua boca fora capaz de formular tais palavras, e após proferi-las Hermione quis dar um pequeno tapa nela. Por sorte, Ron pareceu não ouvi-la e continuava falando rapidamente.

- Talvez a gente precisasse de um tempo assim. Na época eu também achei que o melhor a fazer era se separar, mas agora eu vejo que eu simplesmente não consigo ficar separado de você. E que por isso terminar por algo tão simples foi uma grande besteira. – ele parou como se precisasse recuperar o fôlego e a encarou. Ela respirou fundo e finalmente conseguiu recuperar o controle por suas palavras.

- A gente estava acabando com o que a gente tinha sem perceber – ela falou baixo. Sua voz soou carregada e Hermione percebeu pela primeira vez que poderia cair em lágrimas a qualquer momento.

- A gente teve problemas – Ron a olhou significativamente – E nós com certeza vamos ter de novo. Mas a gente esqueceu de lutar para resolver esses problemas. Nós pegamos o caminho mais fácil e pensamos _"Vamos esperar até que fique tudo bem"_ – ele falava com a voz alta, carregada de desabafos, como se estivesse esperando por isso há meses. E provavelmente estava. – Mas adivinhe só, Hermione, nunca ficaria tudo bem, se você não estivesse junto de mim!

- Ron... – dentro de si Hermione se sentia prestes a explodir.

- E eu posso ter sido idiota a ponto de ter esperado três meses para fazer isso – ele abriu os braços indicando a situação – mas agora não dá mais, Hermione. Eu não sei como eu fui capaz de passar meses apenas ouvindo falar de você pelo Harry ou lendo em revistas sobre você e o _Vicky_. Mas eu não agüento nem mais um dia desse jeito!

- Ron, por favor...

- Por falar naquele armário búlgaro – Ron de repente virou-se para ela com interesse e a sobrancelha franzida – você não anda se encontrando com ele, né? Porque eu juro que eu mato aquele aproveitador...

_- Ron, cala a boca!_ – ela acabou por dizer, quase que em um grito. Ele parou de falar e só então pareceu perceber por inteiro tudo o que havia se passado. Ele a encarou, a expressão limpa, respirando com força.

O turbilhão de sentimentos havia chegado a um ponto crítico. Tudo o que ele falava, tudo que ela lembrava, tudo que ela sentia, se misturava dentro dela formando uma bomba prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Ela sabia que se tentasse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, não agüentaria e explodiria em lágrimas.

Hermione respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento. O melhor a fazer era não falar nada. Havia outras maneiras de expressar o que ela queria dizer.

Com as pernas bambas mas a vontade firme, ela atravessou a sala a passos largos, e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Ron, unindo seus lábios com mais força do que imaginara ter.

E a bomba de sentimentos que apertava seu peito por tanto tempo pareceu explodir, fazendo seu corpo todo se encher de calor como não experimentava há meses.

_**Many times I've been alone **_

_**and many times I've cried **_

_**Any way you'll never know **_

_**the many ways I've tried**_

Durou bem alguns momentos até que Ron tivesse plena consciência do que estava acontecendo. Por algum tempo que ele não poderia dizer quanto foi, ele sentiu seu corpo impossibilitado de agir, em choque, até que sua mente formulava a idéia do que acontecera, e mandava a mensagem para o resto de seus membros.

_Hermione Granger._

Mais do que isso não era necessário para que seu corpo percebesse o que acontecia e finalmente retribuísse o beijo com a mesma vontade.

O beijo que _Hermione Granger_ lhe dava.

As mãos de Ron foram até as costas de Hermione, e apertaram-na ainda mais forte contra si. Sua boca finalmente resolveu obedecer suas ordens e a beijou com a vontade acumulada em meses.

Meses. Fazia meses que não a tinha tão perto de si, e meses que esperava pelo momento em que ele finalmente voltaria a ter. Se é que fosse voltar a ter. Esse tempo foi marcado por dúvidas, e em cada momento de dúvida ele sentia mais medo do que em toda a sua vida.

Medo que havia se dissipado no momento em que ela andara até ele e, aceitando tudo que ele havia dito, entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dele. Tudo o que ele havia pensado e guardado por três meses, e que ela tinha direito de saber, ele havia falado.

Só havia uma coisa que lhe faltava dizer.

Ele passou a mão direita pelas costas dela até chegar em seu rosto, e o acariciou levemente. Segurando-o, ele afastou a boca dela devagar, interrompendo pela primeira vez o beijo.

Ele abriu os olhos, e finalmente viu seu rosto. Ela mantinha seus olhos apertados, e a boca entreaberta e ofegante. Ron encostou levemente os lábios na sua bochecha, e disse num sussurro:

- Hermione, eu te amo.

Da boca dela, junto ao rosto dele, saiu uma risada fraca, e ela também abriu seus olhos. Ron afastou seu rosto para vê-la melhor, e ela sorria.

E Ron sabia que ela não sorria dessa maneira há muito tempo.

- E eu te amo, Ron. – a voz dela soou carregada, dessa vez de alegria. Ele pôde ver algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. – Eu te amo e se você algum dia me deixar vivendo sozinha de novo eu acabo com você em dois tempos.

- Acho que se eu passar mais um dia vivendo sozinho o leite estragado se encarrega de fazer isso. – ela riu, e ele lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios – Mas isso nunca vai acontecer. – ele sussurrou com a boca colada na dela, e ela esboçou um sorriso.

- É bom mesmo. - foi o que ela conseguiu sussurrar antes que apertasse seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Ron, e o beijasse firmemente.

A mente de Ron se encontrava num empasse com seu corpo. Ele tinha algo que sabia ter de fazer, algo que já havia decidido ainda em casa, antes de sair ao encontro dela, e que agora, após ouvi-la rir novamente, parecia ainda mais ser a atitude correta.

Porém, para fazer isso, ele precisava parar de passar suas mãos pelas costas dela, parar de beijar seu pescoço, e ser capaz de tirar as mãos dela de sua nuca.

Abrir sua blusa também não o ajudaria em nada, e ainda assim era como se suas mãos não estivessem ouvindo sua mente.

- Hermione, eu... – ele tentou falar, mas só o que saiu de sua boca foi uma respiração ofegante, unida a um som indecifrável. Eles estavam agora andando devagar até o quarto, e Ron sabia que uma vez que eles caíssem sobre a cama, a pouca força de vontade exercida pela mente de Ron desapareceria por completo e ele não poderia fazer o que pretendera.

As mãos de Hermione encontraram a borda da camisa de Ron, e fizeram seu caminho pelas costas dele enquanto ela o beijava abaixo da orelha.

_Que se dane._

**But still they lead me back **

**to the long winding road **

**You left me standing here **

**a long long time ago**

Hermione soltou um pequeno gemido quando as mãos de Ron a levantaram pela cintura com força, e ela passou as pernas ao redor de seu corpo.

Sua mente não era capaz de formular nenhum outro pensamento que não envolvesse ela, Ron e a cama de casal de onde eles se aproximavam.

Qualquer coisa que estivesse os separando anteriormente, havia desaparecido. A parede que eles construíram por tanto tempo havia se transformado em uma pequena nuvem de poeira que havia ficado na sala do apartamento de Ron, no momento em ele a olhara nos olhos e dissera que a queria de volta.

Ela respirou com força quando Ron a deitou na cama, e passou suas mãos pela sua perna, levantando sua saia, enquanto se acomodava em cima dela. Suas mãos apertaram o lençol enquanto ele beijava levemente o espaço entre a saia e a blusa de Hermione.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia assim. Completamente vazia de pensamentos, inerte apenas no homem que a acariciava, e agora se inclinava sobre ela e a beijava na boca.

O homem que ela amava.

No entanto, nem bem a mãos de Hermione passaram pelos cabelos ruivos dele, ela foi obrigada a parar, e soltar um gemido que transformou-se num grito no meio do caminho.

Ron também soltou uma exclamação assustada e rapidamente rolou na cama até o seu lado, sentando-se. Ela respirou por um segundo para recuperar o controle de seu corpo, e então sentou-se na cama, abaixando a saia e levando a mão aos botões de sua blusa, dos quais ao menos metade estavam abertos.

O barulho vindo da sala era ensurdecedor, e composto basicamente de um coral desafinado de vozes masculinas cantando o hino de Hogwarts.

_Que ótimo._

- Mas que diabo... – Ron exclamou ao seu lado, ainda com a respiração ofegante. Seu cabelo lembrava um pouco o de Harry quando ele tentava arrumá-lo mas só conseguia deixá-lo pior.

- Eles não iam sair?

- Iam. – Ron franziu as sobrancelhas e se levantou devagar – Eu já volto.

Ele entrou na sala, e logo as vozes se tornaram ainda mais fortes. Hermione se levantou e foi até a porta.

Seu primeiro reflexo foi gritar, mas ela conseguiu se conter. Definitivamente ela havia feito bem em não ter apenas amigos homens. Deveria ser humanamente impossível conviver com aquilo.

Ela reconheceu Dean Thomas caído num dos sofás. Ele havia enfiado a cabeça no móvel de uma maneira que ela duvidou que ele estivesse respirando. Neville dançava em um canto da sala, beijando uma garrafa vazia. Em uma poltrona, Hermione reconheceu Oliver Wood, quem não via há anos, que conversava com Percy, os dois gesticulando largamente e ambos com uma espécie de pluma rosa presa ao cabelo. Bill Weasley dormia, sentado no chão encostado ao balcão da cozinha. No outro sofá, ela viu Fred e George, travados numa batalha com pequenas espadas de madeira.

Harry havia vindo ao encontro de Ron, com os braços estendidos e um cálice dourado em uma delas. Ele usava uma capa vermelha e uma coroa de rei, torta na sua cabeça.

- Ron! – ele abraçou o amigo, e Ron fez uma careta – Onde você estava? Você perdeu... o _Boobies's Place_... você acredita nesse nome? _Boobies_! E não é que o lugar era mesmo cheio de...

- Harry! – Ron o interrompeu, o segurando pelos ombros e o encarando – Por que vocês voltaram tão cedo?

- O quê? – Harry o mirou confuso e tornou-se claro que nenhuma informação coerente sairia dele. O moreno virou o rosto e seu olhar encontrou Hermione – Hermione! O que você está fazendo aqui...?

- Oi, Harry – ela se adiantou e segurou seu braço, o levando até uma cadeira próxima. – Que tal ficar aqui quietinho até se sentir melhor?

- Hermione! – ele abaixou a voz e apontou para Ron, em pé ao lado dela – Sabia que o Ron gosta de você? – ele soltou risadas finas.

- Eu meio que percebi isso. – ela sussurrou ao amigo, como que dizendo um segredo. Ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse mais.

- Sabia que o Ron uma vez ganhou da Lavender um colar de ouro... – ele falou com um certo segredo, mas parecia não ter percebido que sua voz continuava da altura normal – escrito bem grande...

- Ok, Harry, acho que você já bebeu o suficiente, né, colega? – Ron o interrompeu, dando tapas não tão leves nas costas do amigo, com um sorriso nervoso.

- Vocês vão ficar para a festa, né? – disse Harry tentando se levantar. Ron forçou seus ombros para que ele se sentasse novamente.

- Você descanse, que amanhã vai se casar com a minha irmã. – ele disse olhando para Harry, e então virou-se para encarar Hermione – E nós temos que fazer uma coisa.

Hermione mal teve tempo de perguntar o quê, pois logo dois estalos fortes irromperam pela sala, e novas vozes se misturaram ao barulho dos outros.

- Vodka com pimenta para todos! – falou uma conhecida voz arrastada, mas mais uma vez Hermione mal teve tempo de perguntar alguma coisa, pois Ron a puxava para o quarto.

- Ron, o que você está fazendo?

- Hermione, me desculpe por isso. – ele disse rapidamente e pegou sua mão, novamente segurando-a perto de si.

- Ah, nã-

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar, pois logo o ar a sua volta pareceu comprimir-se contra ela, e tornou-se impossível sair qualquer som de sua boca.

_**Don't leave me waiting here**_

_**lead me to your door**_

* * *

**_N/A: _**Então? Desse capítulo eu quero reviews, hein! xD

Valeu pelas reviews, **Kagome-Lily** (falta de tempo é um saco, mas com sorte eu consigo terminar a fic em breve... espero que tenha gostado do conserto da coisas ;), **Roberta Nunes** (obrigada! Não teve flashback dessa vez, mas acho que ainda coloco alguns até o final da fic... e o abajur se mostrou mais útil do que se imaginava hehe), **Evelis** (ta aí o 12 12 12 12! Hehe espero poder postar o 13 logo, mas vamos ver como minha escola me trata), **Miss H Granger** (espero que tenha gostado das atitudes do Ron nesse cap! Acho que agora ele se tocou de vez ), **Marcela** (obrigada! Só não prometo nada quanto à atualização, mas digo que posto o mais rápido possível!), **Leka Moreira** (aah obrigada! Clássico não sei se chega a ser, mas tendo sido considerada decente já fico feliz acho que esse cap é o maior que eu fiz, espero que não tenha cansado lol), **Lili** (haha o Remus é um cara vivido xD e espero que a festa das meninas tenha agradado também), **iraa** (haha espero que esse cap tenha sido importante! Lol e valeu), **Mema** ( obrigada pelas reviews, e acho que o abajur ficou meio que em segundo plano depois que o rolo foi consertado... hehe mas o Ron realmente gosta dele, ele ainda aprende a trocar a lâmpada xD), **Val Weasley** (obrigada mesmo! E nunca é tarde para acompanhar a fic! Espero que continue ), **Mandy** (ah espero que você não ache esse pequeno xD e valeu)

* * *

The Long and Winding Road - A longa e sinuosa estrada 

A longa e sinuosa estrada

que leva até sua porta,

Jamais desaparecerá,

Eu já vi esta estrada antes.

Ela sempre me traz até aqui,

Conduz-me até sua porta.

Na noite selvagem e tempestuosa

que a chuva eliminou,

Deixou uma piscina de lágrimas

Chorando pelo dia.

Por que me deixar aqui sozinho?

Mostre-me o caminho.

Muitas vezes eu fiquei sozinho

e muitas vezes eu chorei

De qualquer forma você nunca saberá

de quantas formas tentei,

Mas ainda assim elas me trazem de volta

à longa e sinuosa estrada

Você me deixou esperando aqui

há muito tempo atrás,

Não me deixe aqui esperando,

Guie-me à sua porta


	13. Wait

**N/A:** Eu estava tentando terminar a fic antes de voltar a postar, mas infelizmente a falta de tempo não deixou... Mas estou perto disso, e a partir de agora não devo demorar muito mais que uma semana para postar os capítulos. Esse não ficou tão grande, mas o próximo vem logo. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Capítulo 13 – Wait**_

_**It's been a long time **_

_**Now I'm coming back home **_

Ron sentiu seus pés novamente encontrando o chão, e abriu os olhos. O centro de Londres estava quase irreconhecível no meio da madrugada. Ele olhou a sua volta, tentando achar o lugar que queria, onde poderia finalmente restabelecer a ordem no universo.

Ginny ia se casar antes de Hermione, ele havia acabado de passar meses separado da mulher que ele amava, e Ron tinha a ligeira impressão de que vira Draco Malfoy aparatando na festa de Harry, antes de sair do apartamento.

Havia algo de _bastante_ errado com o mundo, e era hora de dar um fim a isso.

- Ok, Ron, você vai ter que parar de me aparatar desse jeito! – sua voz nervosa era como que música para os ouvidos de Ron, que virou-se para encarar Hermione, ao seu lado.

Pelo menos dois dos erros bizarros que o destino havia cometido podiam ser consertados com apenas uma frase, que Ron havia decidido falar ainda antes de sair de casa pela primeira vez.

Ron a encarou e apertou sua mão, com um leve sorriso. Ele a conhecia o suficiente e sabia que o contrário também era verdade, pois ele percebeu facilmente pela sua expressão hesitante e assustada que ela já adivinhara o que ele pretendia fazer.

- Hermione, acho que nós dois já concordamos que esses meses separados foram a pior coisa que nós podíamos ter feito.

- Claro. E o que você... – ela o observava séria.

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer nunca mais. – ele sentiu que sua própria voz soava ligeiramente nervosa – Fazendo uma coisa que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo.

- Ron...

Ele apertou a mão dela, e percebeu que ela tremia ligeiramente.

- Quer casar comigo?

O rosto dela formou uma expressão surpresa e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo, que Ron já a vira usar inúmeras vezes. Como quando ela respondia uma pergunta na aula, e o professor anunciava que ela estava correta. Ela já sabia que a resposta que dera era a certa, mas ainda assim seu rosto sempre se enchia de tanto alegria quanto surpresa. Ron sempre adorara isso nela.

Só que dessa vez, a alegria fora tão grande a ponto de seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao mesmo tempo que sua boca se moldava num grande sorriso, e sua respiração havia acelerado um pouco.

Ron não a culpava. Ele próprio, que saíra de casa com a intenção de fazer isso, havia se admirado ao ouvir sua voz formulando as palavras.

A surpresa maior, no entanto, foi quando Hermione segurou a mão dele com suas duas mãos, as levou até sua boca, e disse em meio a soluços:

- É claro que sim, Ron.

Ron havia criado várias versões diferentes daquela cena em sua cabeça, desde a tarde de verão em que Hermione pegara o buquê de lírios brancos no casamento de seu irmão. Em todas elas obviamente a garota terminava com essa resposta.

Ainda assim, nenhuma das imagens que ele tinha se comparava a ouvir a voz dela finalmente dizendo _sim_ – sim para uma vida inteira a dois, fosse ela repleta de felicidade, dificuldades, e no caso, discussões nervosas rondando grifinórias loiras e jogadores de quadribol.

Ele sorriu e passou a mão no seu cabelo, puxando-a para um beijo. Ele ainda a ouviu soluçar levemente, antes que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Dentro de alguns minutos, Ron havia achado o que queria, e ele e Hermione se encontravam dentro de uma velha cabine telefônica vermelha, Ron pegando o telefone e se preparando para digitar os números, Hermione soltando muxoxos.

- Ron, o ministério não está aberto a essa hora. Por isso a gente não pode aparatar lá dentro como normalmente se faz.

- Nós já entramos aqui no meio da noite, lembra? – Ron digitou _6-2-4-4-2_ no teclado do aparelho.

- E só conseguimos porque um bando de Comensais da Morte queria que a gente entrasse, ou você já esqueceu?

A voz da mulher invadiu a cabine, como se ela estivesse ao lado deles.

_- Bem vindo ao Ministério da Magia. No momento estamos fechados. Volte amanhã, a partir das 8 horas. Tenha uma boa noite. _

- Eu poderia dizer "Eu disse", mas acho que eu estava tão obviamente certa que nem é necessário. – Hermione murmurou com um sorriso maroto. Ron mostrou-lhe a língua rapidamente, e ela bateu em seu ombro.

- Vamos tentar de novo. – ele novamente discou os números no telefone.

- Ron, o cartório bruxo não abre às 3 e meia da madrugada...

_- Bem vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Eu _disse_ que estamos fechados, o que você é, surdo?_

Hermione começou a rir e Ron olhou irritado para o teto.

- É só o que me faltava! – ele abriu a porta da cabine, e saiu com Hermione.

Seu plano estava indo por água abaixo. Ele havia pensado em tudo tão rapidamente, como iria falar com ela, resolver tudo, pedi-la em casamento, que só havia dado mais atenção à coisas como _"o que falar a ela"_ ou _"como fazer o pedido_". Levando em conta que na hora dessas coisas ele havia esquecido tudo que ensaiara, e falado somente o que o nervosismo autorizara chegar à sua cabeça, ele percebia que teria sido melhor empregar seu tempo pensando nesses problemas técnicos.

Coisas como:_ onde eles se casariam às três e meia da manhã? _

- Ron, talvez seja melhor deixar para depois... – ela disse enquanto eles andavam pela rua escura.

- Não! – ele havia se decidido que não deixaria amanhecer sem que ela se tornasse sua esposa. – Nós vamos achar um jeito.

Era mais forte que eles, ele pensou. Ron havia passado algum tempo tentando se enganar de que a magia contida no buquê que Hermione pegara no casamento de Fleur e Bill poderia estar errada, e assim não se realizar. Mas isso não havia passado de tentativas cegas de se convencer de que estava tudo bem que Harry e Ginny se casassem primeiro.

Ron conhecia magia. Ele havia crescido com magia em volta de si, em todos os lugares, e ele tinha certeza – esse tipo de magia não se enganava. Hermione podia pensar isso, ela que descobrira a bruxaria com 11 anos e era tão céptica quanto a Adivinhação, mas ele não podia fazer mais do que tentar enganar a si mesmo.

- Ron, pára. – ela disse de repente, e parou de andar ao seu lado.

- O que foi? – Ron a encarou com atenção. Ela o olhou seriamente.

- Você tem certeza de que não está fazendo isso pelos motivos errados? – ela continuou com uma pontada de pesar na voz. Ron sentiu que seu estômago estava prestes a despencar alguns metros.

- Como assim?

- Essa sua pressa para se casar, não é por causa daquele maldito buquê?

Ron finalmente sentiu suas entranhas dando um nó. Mais uma vez, ele estava sendo um idiota. Havia tanto que ele devia ter dito a ela, mas havia guardado para si.

A verdade era que Ron provavelmente só se casaria essa noite por causa do buquê. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não era exatamente isso que ele queria.

- Hermione, já faz tempo que eu penso em você como minha mulher. _Sonho_, se você quiser pôr assim. - ele segurou suas duas mãos, e falou a olhando nos olhos. - Essa noite, eu _quero _me casar com você. Você quer se casar comigo?

- Quero. – suas sobrancelhas se franziram levemente em confusão.

- Se Ginny não fosse se casar amanhã, ainda assim você ia querer se casar comigo hoje?

- Claro que sim! – sua voz tinha uma ponta de indignação pela pergunta.

- Eu também. Mas se não tivesse essa história de buquê e de Ginny se casando antes de você, você acha que a gente ia estar fazendo isso agora?

Sua expressão finalmente se clareou em esclarecimento.

- Provavelmente não.

- Mas mesmo assim, eu ia querer casar com você hoje. E você?

- Eu já entendi, Ron. – ela sorriu e passou a mãos em volta de seu pescoço – Eu retiro tudo que eu disse sobre o buquê até agora. – ela lhe deu um beijo e então o soltou, continuando a andar e o puxando pela mão - Deve ter alguma capela trouxa por aqui, vem.

- Alguma o quê?

_**I've been away now **_

_**Oh how I've been alone**_

Era como se tudo fosse um sonho. Um grande, confuso e maravilhoso sonho. O fato de que Hermione não dormia há vinte horas apenas aumentava a sensação de que ela estava presa em uma nova e estranha dimensão.

Em apenas algumas horas ela havia passado do apartamento de sua melhor amiga, onde ouvira distorções indecentes de comentários sobre presentes, para o apartamento de seu ex-namorado, onde ouvira o que esperava ouvir há meses, para o meio do centro de Londres, onde ouvira finalmente o que sonhou ouvir a vida toda do seu agora atual namorado.

Ou talvez ela devesse dizer, _noivo_.

Pois há apenas alguns minutos eles haviam avistado uma pequena capela "24 horas", localizada em um dos becos de Picadilly Circus, onde a maioria dos cassinos e casas de jogos de Londres ficavam.

- Você tem certeza disso, Hermione? – ainda perguntou Ron olhando desconfiado para o pequeno lugar, com uma placa quebrada dizendo _"Whitechapel 24/7",_ espremido entre uma casa de apostas e um pequeno bar.

- Eu te disse, é nesse tipo de lugar que os trouxas se casam.

- _Sempre?_

- Bem, geralmente os lugares são melhores, mas o princípio é o mesmo.

- Você acha que vai dar certo? – ele se virou para encará-la, sem esconder a desconfiança.

- É a melhor chance que nós temos, não é?

A intuição de Hermione dizia que algo poderia sair errado no casamento de Ginny e Harry no dia seguinte, se a magia do antigo buquê não se cumprisse. Ela nunca fora tão seguidora da sua intuição anteriormente, mas esta também nunca combinara tanto com sua vontade como dessa vez.

- Nós podíamos tentar meu plano...

- Ron, nós não vamos descobrir onde o bruxo casamenteiro mora a essa hora, - ela rolou os olhos - e nós certamente não vamos invadir a casa dele e forçar ele a nos casar...

- Poderia dar certo! – ele exclamou um pouco desapontado e então virou-se novamente para olhar a capela – não sei se isso realmente vai valer...

- O buquê nunca especificou que tipo de casamento seria. – Hermione olhou decidida para Ron e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Ele abriu um sorriso e a olhou por um momento, até a puxar pela cintura.

- Você sabe porque eu te amo, não?

- Porque eu sempre tenho essas idéias brilhantes? – ela sorriu divertidamente.

A expressão de Ron tornou-se séria, e ele a abraçou um pouco mais forte.

- Obrigada por nunca desistir de mim. – ele falou baixo.

- Ron... – ela o olhou séria e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Nunca. – ele a beijou levemente - Apesar de que alguns incidentes envolvendo loiras azedas quase me fizeram tentar. – ela adicionou com um sorriso maroto, quando ele se separaram.

- Mas ao invés disso, você decidiu me dar uma família de canários simpáticos de presente. – ele sorriu, pegando sua mão - Obrigado de novo.

- Eu disse que sempre tenho idéias brilhantes.

- Com certeza não há como contestar isso. – ele se adiantou e puxou-a para que ela o seguisse para dentro da casa – Vem.

Comparado com o exterior, o lado de dentro da capela poderia ser considerado a Abadia de Westminster. A sala era pequena, repleta de flores artificiais brancas, e ao contrário do que Hermione esperava, até bastante limpa. Ao lado da entrada, havia um balcão, vazio no momento, e do lado oposto uma porta de madeira, decorada com um grande laço bege. Hermione se adiantou e tocou a campainha que ficava em cima da mesa.

Uma mulher de meia idade com espessos cabelos loiros apareceu rapidamente detrás do balcão, fazendo o casal pular de susto. Ela colocou um par de óculos que lembrou Hermione ligeiramente os da antiga professora de Adivinhação de Hogwarts e os mirou atentamente.

- Boa noite – ela disse sem esconder o tédio na voz, e puxou dois blocos de papel debaixo do balcão – Casamento ou anulação?

- Como? – perguntou Ron confuso.

- Acho que anulação. – ela separou um dos blocos e pegou uma caneta.

- Não, senhora, nós queremos nos casar. – disse Hermione rapidamente.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e os mirou com desconfiança.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – Ron pareceu finalmente entender o suficiente para sorrir e passar o braço direito na cintura de Hermione.

- Vocês _realizam_ casamentos, não? - Hermione perguntou.

- Sim – ela disse finalmente pegando o outro bloco de folhas e sentando-se numa cadeira – mas dificilmente os noivos são capazes de formular frases tão grandes.

Hermione apenas assentiu, sem saber o que fazer com tal informação. A mulher ergueu a cabeça e os observou.

- Nome completo?

- Ronald Weasley. – Ron respondeu.

- Ronald _Billius_ Weasley, na verdade. – Hermione se inclinou no balcão para falar mais perto dela, não escondendo um pequeno sorriso. Ela pôde ouvir o som de indignação vindo do ruivo atrás de si.

- E Hermione _Skeeter_ Granger. – falou Ron com a voz determinada.

- Ei! – ela encarou Ron com a boca aberta e se virou rapidamente de volta para o balcão – Não escre- Mas a mulher já a observava com eficiência, a caneta em cima da próxima linha.

- Com mudança de nome?

- Não poderia ser da minha parte, né? – Ron perguntou curioso. A mulher o encarou de uma maneira que fez Hermione desistir de pedir que ela arrumasse seu nome do meio.

- Então, gostaria de mudar o sobrenome ou não? – ela se virou para Hermione novamente.

Era a primeira vez que esse pensamento aparecia em sua mente essa noite, e Hermione não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso. Estava realmente acontecendo, logo ela seria _Hermione Weasley. _

Ou talvez _Hermione Skeeter Weasley_. Mas isso não vinha ao caso.

- Sim. – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ron aumentou o aperto em sua mão.

- Gostariam do pacote bronze, que incluí música e alianças, do prata, com música, alianças e foto, ou o ouro, com música de escolha própria, foto, alianças e buquê? Se você quiser jogá-lo no final, eu posso fingir que me importo e pegar. - A mulher falou tudo muito rápido e com um tom tedioso de quem já fizera esse papel muitas vezes. Ron arregalou os olhos e apenas a observou confuso.

- Ah... – Hermione tentou lembrar-se novamente das opções – o prata. Nada de buquês, por favor.

- Eu que agradeço. – ela escreveu novamente na folha – São 30 libras.

Hermione sentiu sua garganta secar de repente. Sua bolsa com dinheiro, que até continha dinheiro trouxa, havia ficado bem longe, no apartamento de Ginny. (E a essa hora suas notas de libra provavelmente já haviam sido colocadas na roupa intíma de um certo "bombeiro".) Em meio a tudo que acontecera, somado ao fato que ela logo completaria 24 sem dormir, a idéia de que eles precisariam de dinheiro para pagar a cerimônia não havia nem passado pela cabeça de Hermione.

E com certeza as chances de Ron carregar libras esterlinas na carteira eram menor que zero.

- Ah... – de repente a mulher fechou os olhos e sacudiu levemente a cabeça. Voltando a olhá-los, ela disse indiferente – Posso ajudá-los?

Hermione virou-se com os dentes cerrados.

- Ron... Com licença – ela disse rapidamente para a mulher, e empurrou Ron até o outro lado da sala – Você confundiu ela?

- Eu não lembro de ter visto nenhum bolo de dinheiro trouxa na sua blusa, você tem uma idéia melhor?

- Você não pode sair confundindo as pessoas! Principalmente os trouxas...

- Mas são eles que mais precisam ser confundidos...! – ele rolou os olhos – Eu sei que Hermione Granger, aluna modelo nunca se atreveu a confundir ninguém, mas o resto de nós precisa usar esses truques baixos de vez em quando.

Coisas como _"sexto ano"_ e _"teste de Quadribol"_ passaram pela cabeça de Hermione, e ela apenas desviou o olhar e suspirou.

- Tá bom... – ela voltou até o balcão. A mulher observou a folha e virou-se para eles novamente.

- 30 libras.

Hermione suspirou e sentiu Ron se movimentando ao seu lado.

- Então, podemos começar logo a cerimônia? – falou Ron com um sorriso falso. Ela o observou por um momento e então se levantou.

- Claro... Só um momento. – ela se levantou e atravessou a sala até a porta com o exagerado laço bege, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e Hermione percebeu que seu sono havia sumido, sendo substituído por um leve frio na barriga.

- Nós devemos ser muito loucos, não? - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Nós mesmos somos culpados, por termos ignorado o efeito do buquê até o último momento. – falou Ron com naturalidade – Mas vai ser uma boa história para contar no futuro, _"Lembra daquela vez que a gente resolveu se casar no meio da noite?"_.

- "Mesmo estando _sóbrios_...!" – Hermione continuou, deixando-se levar pelo abraço de Ron.

- O juiz de paz já está pronto. – a voz da mulher interrompeu as risadas dos dois. Ela entrava novamente na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Quando quiserem.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam por um momento, e ela sentiu que o frio em sua barriga aumentava consideravelmente à medida que os olhos azuis de Ron a miravam. Ele segurou o rosto de Hermione e a beijou.

- Eu vou entrar e te esperar, ok? – ele falou baixo, e ela apenas aquiesceu com os olhos fechados. Ela sentiu-o andando até a porta, e ao abrir os olhos teve uma última visão sua, atrás do grande laço.

- Eu imagino que vocês acabaram de se conhecer e descobrir que são feitos um para o outro? – falou a mulher atrás de Hermione, com um tom de experiência na voz. A garota riu e virou-se para encará-la.

- Errado por quase uma década. – ela disse. A mulher esboçou pela primeira vez algo que lembrava um sorriso.

- Realmente deve ser a primeira vez que temos um casal assim. Não vou nem perguntar o que possuiu os dois a se casar aqui. – ela puxou uma folha de papel debaixo do balcão – Mas vou fazer o seguinte, você pode escolher a música por conta da casa.

Hermione a encarou por um momento, surpresa pela repentina cordialidade, e não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco culpada por não estar pagando. Com um pequeno sorriso à mulher, ela debruçou-se no balcão para ler a lista.

- Vocês tem um repertório bem... _eclético_.– Hermione franziu os olhos ao avançar a lista – _"I will survive"_?

- Você se assustaria com o número de casais que a escolhe. – falou a mulher puxando um cigarro de uma caixa e o acendendo na boca.

- Interessante. – ela lutou contra uma imagem de si mesma entrando na sala ao som da música, com uma roupa exageradamente brilhante – Ah, acho que vou ficar com essa aqui – ela apontou para um nome na lista, e a mulher assentiu, soltando uma baforada de fumaça.

- "_Here comes the sun"_... Andaram tendo dificuldades, então? – ela levantou-se e andou até o outro lado do balcão.

Não que seja da sua conta...

- Nada muito sério. – Hermione apenas sorriu formalmente. – Eu vou entrar...

A recepcionista provavelmente era uma especialista em identificar o nervosismo. Ou talvez a mão de Hermione estivesse tremendo mais do que ela pensara.

- Não se preocupe – ela falou com o que pareceu uma sincera afeição – Alguém que resolve se casar no meio da madrugada por vontade própria só pode estar mesmo muito apaixonado.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e se admirou ao perceber que sua respiração estava um pouco mais parecida com o ritmo normal.

- Obrigada. – ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. A mulher descansou o cigarro num cinzeiro e puxou algo debaixo do balcão.

- Mas é claro, se você estiver tendo dúvidas, posso te servir um copo... – ainda com a expressão de seriedade, a mulher mostrou uma enorme garrafa de vodka – Nossos casais vivem esquecendo algumas dessas aí, fica por conta da casa...

- Ah, não, obrigada. – Hermione sorriu em consideração, e se virou em direção à porta.

- Boa sorte! – ele ainda pôde ouvir, acompanhado de um barulho inconfundível do líquido sendo derramado em um copo.

_**Wait till I come back to your side **_

_**We'll forget the tears we've cried**_

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Sim, "Here comes the Sun" é o próximo capítulo... Deixei o gancho para quem já quiser arranjar a música para ouvir enquanto lê o "grande evento". Hehehe

Obrigada gente, pelas reviews. Eu pensei bastante em inúmeras maneiras de escrever o capítulo da reconciliação, mas acabou saindo bem naturalmente, no cap anterior. Ainda bem que vocês gostaram! **Roberta Nunes** (valeu! Como eu tenho basicamente a mesma experiência da Hermione em organizar chás de panela – ou seja, nenhuma -, acabei procurando idéias de jogos na internet e adorei aquele... A Luna também foi uma mão na roda. XD Bem, eles vão ter suas saudades "matadas", mesmo que eu não narre... Acho que não conseguiria chegar tão longe, hehe mas aqueles dois não precisam tanto da nossa ajuda. ;), **Kagome-Lily** (de falta de tempo eu entendo, e espero mesmo que você ache um pouco para ler o resto... falta pouco xD E eu espero que eu ache um pouco para eu terminar hehe mas obrigada, e espero que o resto do "conserto" agrade também!), **iraa** (homens... sempre aparecendo na hora errada. Hehe postei logo dessa vez, hein! espero que tenha gostado desse cap também), **Mema** (huahuahuauh realmente, o Ron aprendeu a trocar lâmpadas bastante bem, né? Valeu por ter lido, e ta aí a atualização!), **Evelis** (hehe já que o Ron ficou com a Hermione, o bombeiro realmente é um bom prêmio de consolação lol Esse cap ficou menor, mas prometo que não demoro taanto pra postar o resto), **Lili** (Bem, a fic já está na reta final... Mas ainda falta mesmo o casamento, como você disse! xD Obrigada!), **Val Weasley** (valeu! Eu fiquei feliz de ver que todo mundo adorou a cara do Ron na hora do bombeiro! Eu tenho uma imagem dele na cabeça que é hilária, e pelo visto consegui passá-la na fic. Hehe e você tem todo direito de reivindicar capítulos rápido! Hehe Eu tenho vontade de levar para a Comissão de Vestibular daqui, e gritar "VIU O QUE VOCÊS ME FAZEM FAZER?" Lol), **Hope-W** (OBRIGADA! Mereci até caps? Ebaa! Valeu mesmo, espero que tenha gostado desse também), **Mandy** (Obrigada mesmo! R/H é o único casal que eu tenho liberdade para escrever, porque eu adoro desde o momento que eu li Pedra Filosofal, e sinto como se os conhecesse melhor que qualquer outro! Esse tá menor, mas pelo menos veio rápido, né? Hehe), **Liz** (hehe valeu! Ainda bem que o Chá de Panela fez sucesso, porque eu adorei escrever sobre ele!), **Lais** (Obrigada mesmo! Você deu sorte, pois leu bem hoje que eu resolvi atualizar! Hehehe Espero que a fic continue agradando.)


	14. Here Comes the Sun

**N/A:** Para todo mundo que duvidou do buquê! ; )

* * *

_**Capítulo 14 – Here comes the sun**_

_**Little darling **_

_**It's been a long cold lonely winter **_

_**Little darling **_

_**It feels like years since it's been here**_

_Ron não se importava. _

_Ela não havia entendido nada, e Ron com certeza não se importaria se ela tivesse entendido outra coisa, que não era para ser entendida. Certo? _

"Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!"

_A voz alta e nervosa de Hermione explodiu novamente em sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que ele percebia que seus pensamentos não faziam sentido algum. _

_Porque havia algo a ser entendido, e Hermione havia conseguido fazê-lo maravilhosamente bem._

_Ela provavelmente já tinha entendido tudo, antes mesmo que Ron chegasse às suas próprias conclusões, há alguns minutos, enquanto deitava em sua cama, com as cortinas fechadas em volta dela. _

Ele gostava dela_. Ele, Ronald Weasley, gostava de Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga, de uma maneira bem diferente de como melhores amigos costumam gostar um do outro. _

_Ron virou-se na cama, pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez, suspirando com força. Sua mão apertou algo que ele havia pegado há algum tempo, na volta de uma ida ao banheiro. _

_Ele abriu sua mão, e um pequeno jogador de quadribol pulou animadamente em sua palma, olhando carrancudo para os lados e segurando um minúsculo pomo de ouro. _

_- "Elas só gostam dele porque ele é famoso!" – ele falou, imitando a voz dela, num tom alto que fez Neville se mexer em sua cama e parar de roncar por alguns breves segundos – E você também, né? _

_Ron apertou o boneco em sua mão e fechou os olhos com força, sacudindo a cabeça de leve. É claro que ela não havia ido ao Baile de Inverno com ele apenas porque ele era famoso. Ele conhecia Hermione o suficiente para saber que seus pensamentos acusadores eram meros frutos de sua raiva. _

_Ela havia aceitado o convite de Viktor Krum porque ele havia dado atenção a ela. _

_Afinal, pelo menos de acordo com o que Hermione sabia, a atenção que Ron dava a ela se resumia a perceber se ela já havia acabado o dever de casa para poder copiá-lo. _

_Mas é claro que isso acontecia porque ela estava sempre ocupada demais prestando atenção na aula para notar o olhar de Ron a observando. _

_Era quase que inconscientemente que os olhos de Ron se voltavam para a garota sentada perto dele, e quando ele se dava conta, estava observando como ela tirava o cabelo do rosto com impaciência, ficava concentrada após o professor começar um novo assunto, ou como seus olhos brilhavam quando ela acertava uma pergunta. _

_E era consciente o bastante que ele balançava o rosto e dizia a si mesmo que deveria parar com isso, e que o máximo que poderia ter com Hermione era uma relação de amizade. _

Colorida.

"_Não, só amizade." Ele pensou abrindo os olhos, deitado em sua cama. "Há muito em jogo." _

_Como a possibilidade de perder uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele. _

_Quantos relacionamentos de pessoas de quatorze anos haviam dado certo, que ele soubesse? E quantas dessas pessoas continuavam amigas após o término do namoro? _

_A resposta às duas perguntas era provavelmente zero. _

_O melhor era esquecer e ignorar o sentimento, e continuar no dia seguinte como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

_Não que Ron tivesse a coragem de fazer algo, mesmo que quisesse. _

_E não que ele não quisesse. _

_Ron virou-se na cama e olhou o relógio na mesa ao lado. Já passava das 3 e meia da manhã, e seus pensamentos estavam começando a embaralhar formando frases confusas e desconexas. _

_Ele colocou o boneco em cima do criado-mudo, e se virou para o outro lado para tentar finalmente dormir. Estava tudo bem, afinal. Hermione era sua amiga, e assim continuaria sendo. E não era da sua conta se ela escolhia sair com um jogador de quadribol mundialmente famoso. _

_Ron não precisaria olhar-se no espelho para perceber que suas orelhas haviam corado violentamente. Com um grunhido de irritação, ele esticou o braço e alcançou o pequeno boneco. _

_E ignorou seus protestos em búlgaro, enquanto torcia a miniatura em sua mãos, jogando seus mínimos pedaços com força no chão do dormitório. _

_**Here comes the sun, do do do do **_

_**Here comes the sun, and I say **_

_**It's all right**_

- Nervoso, garoto?

Os pensamentos de Ron foram interrompidos pelo forte sotaque escocês do juiz de paz, recém chegado na sala. O ruivo se virou para encarar o juiz, baixo e gordo, que o olhava com o rosto cansado e a expressão tediosa.

- Não. – Ron tentou sorrir do jeito mais convincente que conseguiu, mas só o que percebeu foi que sua voz havia ficado extremamente aguda.

- Está sim. – falou o homem de meia idade, mexendo em papéis no púpito onde subira à frente do noivo.

- Talvez um pouco.

- Bem, ninguém mandou resolver se casar às 4 da madrugada. – disse o juiz, sem mais rodeios, com os olhos fixos nas folhas de papel.

- Ah... – Ron franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele considerou contar a história do buquê, mas algo lhe disse que ela não soaria trouxa o suficiente. – Não é bem o horário que causa o nervosismo.

- Não, ele causa o sono. – o juiz bocejou demoradamente, e então se apoiou no pequeno altar a sua frente, mirando a porta.

- Ah, me desculpe por entender o aviso de _24 horas_. – Ron retrucou mal-humorado, tentando segurar a vontade de bocejar que o invadira ao ver o juiz o fazendo.

Ele o olhou e sorriu desdenhosamente.

- É mesmo, _há_ diferenças de tratamento quando os noivos não estão bêbados...– ele falou sarcasticamente, como que para si mesmo.

- Seria bom, já que estamos pagando. – Ron continuou, sentindo duas orelhas arderem levemente. _Ou não,_ ele pensou, ao lembrar do feitiço Confundus aplicado na secretária.

- Sim, senhor. – falou o juiz, com exasperação, voltando a encarar a porta.

Ron o olhou incrédulo. Uma vontade imensa de azará-lo o invadiu, e ele imaginou quais feitiços poderia utilizar. _Levicorpus_ parecia uma escolha convidativa no momento.

- Não está mais nervoso, está? – falou o juiz de paz, virando-se para encará-lo, com um sorriso maroto.

Ron sentiu sua boca abrindo levemente, ao ver que ele estava certo. O juiz o encarou com uma expressão de triunfo, e Ron hesitou em responder. Negando ou não, ele se sentiria idiota.

- Você já pensou que para casar duas pessoas, deveria ser ao menos simpático? - ele disse por fim, com sarcasmo, a melhor arma a usar já que feitiços trariam muitos problemas.

- Eu lido com loucos, porque deveria ser simpático?

- Loucos?

- Quando não for sinônimo de loucura resolver, por livre e espontânea vontade, passar o resto da sua vida com uma pessoa _só_, me avise...

Ron o encarou boquiaberto. Trouxas eram pessoas estranhas.

- Você pelo menos _sabe_ qual é o seu trabalho?

- Unir os cansados aos curiosos, garoto...

- O quê?

- Os homens casam porquê estão cansados, e as mulheres porque estão curiosas. Os dois acabam desapontados.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que as pessoas podem ter simplesmente se apaixonado?

- Ah, eu acho que as pessoas deviam estar sempre apaixonadas! – ele respondeu com naturalidade – Por essa razão nunca deveriam se casar.

Ron o olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sem saber o que responder. Entre a curiosidade de saber como alguém como ele havia conseguido um emprego de juiz de paz, as inúmeras azarações que se passavam pela sua cabeça, e o nervosismo que voltava a fazer sua barriga doer, ele ouviu uma música começar a tocar.

A porta de madeira, do outro lado da sala se abriu no mesmo instante que a melodia invadiu seus ouvidos. Ron virou-se rapidamente, e se ajeitou em pé, ao lado do pequeno altar onde o juiz também já havia se posicionado. Ele sentiu um frio invadindo sua barriga, e seus pensamentos se misturaram num confuso e ensurdecedor turbilhão.

Então, Hermione atravessou devagar a soleira da porta, e entrou na sala, andando timidamente na direção do altar. No primeiro momento, ela olhou à sua volta, examinando rapidamente a sala - as poucas fileiras de bancos que demarcavam o caminho, todos decorados com flores falsas e panos que já haviam deixado de ser branco há anos e o pequeno púpito, onde o juiz de paz a esperava, com um grande laço bege pendurado - até que seu olhar encontrou o de Ron.

Sua boca formou um sorriso e ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, passando a andar com mais determinação até o final do corredor. E Ron sentiu o frio na sua barriga se dissipar, e o turbilhão em sua mente ser substituído por apenas um pensamento.

Hermione Granger vai casar comigo.

E ele sentiu sua boca também se modelar em um enorme sorriso.

_**Little darling **_

_**The smiles returning to the faces **_

_**Little darling **_

_**I seems like years since it's been here**_

Ao atravessar a porta e ver Ron em pé a esperando, formando junto com o resto da sala a imagem que ela sonhara tanto em ver – tirando o encardido da decoração dos bancos, isso é -, seu nervosismo desaparecera totalmente, e só o que ela pôde pensar foi que aparatar não seria rápido o suficiente para levá-la até o lado de Ron na velocidade que ela realmente desejava.

Era como se todos os anos em que ela havia sonhado com esse momento tivessem resolvido se unir para juntos se estenderem à frente dela, fazendo seu pequeno caminho parecer longo e angustiante. O pequeno corredor formado pelos bancos de madeira não devia medir mais do que alguns metros, mas Hermione sentiu que andara por horas até chegar à frente do pequeno altar onde Ron e o juiz de paz, baixinho, moreno e com uma cara de tédio, aguardavam por ela.

- Boa noite – falou o juiz, em um carregado sotaque escocês, quando ela se aproximou dos dois. Ela sorria, e sentiu o início de lágrimas se formando no canto de seus olhos. Ron pegou sua mão, por baixo do altar, e a apertou levemente.

- Boa noite – ela respondeu notando que sua voz transparecia a emoção. Ela finalmente tirou os olhos dos de Ron, e os dois encararam o juiz a sua frente.

- Estamos aqui reunidos, nessa madrugada de 14 de Abril, para unir... – o juiz desviou o olhar para o papel a sua frente e continuou com a voz tediosa – Hermione Skeeter Granger e Ronald Billius Weasley. – ele ergueu a sobrancelha e adicionou num tom baixo – _na esperança que seus segundos nomes não sejam passados para seus filhos_.

Ron soltou uma exclamação de indignação e Hermione tentou esconder o riso com uma tosse. O rosto rechonchudo do juiz esboçou um pequeno sorriso por alguns momentos.

- É em momentos como este, - continuou o juiz, com a voz séria - onde somos acordados no meio da madrugada para realizar a tarefa de unir um casal tão jovem, mas aparentemente sem bom senso algum, já que estão dispostos a desperdiçar seu futuro em uma vida a dois e...

Ron tossiu forte ao seu lado, e o juiz parou, rolando os olhos.

- Eu ainda não acabei. – ele falou mirando o ruivo, com um toque de irritação. Hermione se perguntou sobre o que eles haviam conversado durante o tempo em que a secretária oferecia bebidas a ela. – Como dizia, é em momentos como este que percebemos como o amor, apesar de ser um sentimento tão antigo e conhecido da humanidade, pode ser imensamente surpreendente.

Ron relaxou o aperto em sua mão e com uma espiada Hermione viu que seu rosto mirava o juiz parte admirado, parte desconfiado.

- Pois imagino que esse jovem casal não tenha acordado _ontem_ de manhã e imaginado _"Que tal pegarmos o último metrô e nos casarmos em numa capela 24 horas?"_ – ele continuou, com o início de um sorriso no rosto. Hermione não conseguiu conter uma pequena risada. – Só posso imaginar os motivos que possuíram vocês dois a decidirem tornar-se um casal aqui, mas creio que não está em minhas mãos descobri-los. Pode ser que nem mesmo vocês os saibam, ou precisem saber. O Coração tem suas razões, das quais a Razão nada sabe.

Hermione arregalou os olhos por alguns momentos, surpresa pelo homem gorducho a sua frente, que há pouco tempo a olhava com tédio no rosto, falar algo tão bonito e apropriado.

Afinal, obedecer buquês mágicos não deveria ser _racional_ para a maioria das pessoas. Mas como ela percebia agora, em pé ao lado de Ron, mais do que nunca, não fora um arranjo de flores que os instigara a entrar nessa capela. Fora uma dessas razões do coração que a Razão prefere ignorar, e que por isso talvez não fizesse sentido para os outros.

- Até porque ninguém pensando com a cabeça faria o que vocês estão fazendo agora. – o juiz adicionou, com um sorriso sarcástico. Ele puxou um pequeno saquinho do bolso, e de dentro dele caíram dois anéis de ouro, em suas mãos. Hermione sentiu seu coração se acelerar. – É hora de trocar os votos. – ele se virou para ela, estendendo a mão com as alianças. Ela mordeu os lábios e pegou uma em seus dedos, virando-se para Ron.

Este a observava com uma expressão um pouco confusa. Realmente essa era uma tradição um pouco trouxa. Ela mesma não havia se preparado propriamente dito para esse momento.

Mesmo assim, havia anos que ela sabia que um dia teria que falar essa palavras. E por mais que ela não tivesse ensaiado nada, ela sabia que no momento que abrisse sua boca, as palavras certas sairiam.

_**Little darling **_

_**I feel that ice is slowly melting **_

_**Little darling **_

_**It seems like years since it's been clear**_

Ron era péssimo em assuntos trouxas, logo tradições matrimoniais não-mágicas não eram exatamente seu ponto forte. Era justamente Hermione que costumava salvá-lo em situações corriqueiras, como na hora de comprar usando libras, ou prestar contas ao senhorio de seu prédio.

Ela, no entanto, havia esquecido de mencionar que ele teria que fazer um discurso em seu casamento.

Ou talvez ela achasse que não havia necessidade de avisá-lo. Ele não imaginava o que mais poderia ser dito entre os dois, após todos esse anos, todos esses meses, e toda essa noite.

No entanto deveria sim haver muito o que dizer, já que Hermione o mirava com olhos cujo brilho estava repleto de significado, prestes a falar os seus votos.

- Ron, – ela começou com a voz um pouco tímida, enquanto pegava as mãos do namorado nas suas, e as segurava na altura do peito – você sabe que para mim, é como se a vida tivesse começado aos 11 anos. Antes daquele dia, em que eu embarquei naquele trem em direção a Hogwarts, eu era só uma menina sem a mínima idéia do que era o mundo. E tudo isso, não só porque foi lá que eu descobri a ma... _educação_, mas também porque foi lá que eu achei as coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Meus amigos.

O juiz a olhava interessado, aparentemente sem perceber o quase uso da palavra "magia". Ron agradeceu Hermione mentalmente por tê-lo lembrado de que usar palavras como "bruxa" no meio de um casamento trouxa não seria uma idéia das mais sensatas.

- Foi depois que eu cheguei a Hogwarts que eu percebi que minha vida até então tinha tido um vazio imenso – ela continuou, agora com mais confiança na voz – um vazio que eu pensei por muito tempo ter sido ocupado pela, bem, _educação_, dada a nós. Lá eu tinha um dom, tinha amigos, tinha você. Mesmo quando nós brigávamos, eu te via na hora do almoço, e no jantar, e mesmo sem falar contigo, me sentia melhor. – ela apertou as mãos de Ron novamente, e sua voz voltou um pouco mais carregada – Foi só há três meses, quando nós decidimos passar um tempo longe um do outro que eu percebi que o vazio que eu sentia não tinha nada a ver com Hogwarts. Ou com o que eu aprendi lá. Tinha a ver com _você_. Passar tanto tempo sem te ver me fez viver novamente pela metade, como se não tivesse nada por dentro. Isso porque só com você que eu posso viver por inteiro, Ron. E só demorou tanto tempo para entender isso porque nós sempre estivemos juntos, durante a maior parte das nossas vidas. Você nunca foi apenas um amigo para mim, você foi um companheiro. Você nunca foi somente um namorado para mim, você sempre foi minha metade. E você não vai ser apenas um marido para mim, você vai ser minha vida.

Ela falou as últimas palavras sem respirar, e agora parava, soluçando um pouco, mas ainda assim sorrindo. Ron sentia sua boca entreaberta, mas não poderia mandá-la fechar mesmo se quisesse. Ele percebeu lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos de seus olhos, e deixou Hermione segurar sua mão esquerda e, com sua própria mão tremida, colocar o anel dourado no dedo dele.

- Belas palavras, as da senhorita. – disse o juiz de paz virando-se desta vez para Ron – Sua vez, garoto.

Ron alcançou a aliança, e pegou as mãos de Hermione, apertando-as contra as dele. Passou pela sua cabeça, enquanto ele via o sorriso feliz e emocionado da noiva, que ele jamais conseguiria falar coisa tão bonitas para ela. Palavras nunca foram seu forte, ele geralmente acabava querendo se bater por não falar o suficiente, corretamente, ou na hora certa.

Mas não era à toa que eles estavam se casando, e Ron sabia que Hermione entenderia o que quer que ele quisesse dizer. Ao mesmo tempo que ele se sentia nervoso, ele se achou na posição mais confortável que poderia estar. Ao lado de Hermione tudo ficaria bem, ele só precisava dar o seu máximo.

- Hermione... – ele começou, baixando os olhos para suas mãos e observando o anel que segurava – você sabe que eu nunca fui muito bom em falar essas coisas. Na verdade, acho que eu sou conhecido por não falar a coisa certa, na hora certa, o que costuma resultar em coisas nada boas, como meses separados ou passarinhos assassinos voando em direção ao meu rosto.

Ela soltou um pequeno riso, e ao encará-la, Ron sentiu-se mais confiante.

- Por exemplo, eu acho que nunca te falei sobre a primeira vez que te disse que te amava. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas levemente – Não estou falando do dia do casamento do Bill, aquele dia foi quando eu finalmente fiz algo direito, e lhe disse de verdade o que sentia. Foi no sexto ano. Eu acabei falando que te amava, sem nem mesmo perceber isso. Você provavelmente nem percebeu. Eu nem entendi, na hora. Eu quis dizer que te adorava como amiga por me ajudar tanto com os estudos, o que não seria nenhuma novidade. Mas depois que aquelas palavras _"Eu te amo, Hermione."_ saíram da minha boca, eu fiquei inquieto por horas. Elas continuaram martelando na minha cabeça, até eu perceber o porquê disso. Foi porque eu realmente te amava. Naquele dia eu percebi isso. E percebi também que momentos como aqueles não foram feitos para que eu dissesse aquelas coisas. Não era justo para você. Você merecia tão mais do que ouvir de um garoto que nem tinha coragem de terminar com a namorada que ele te amava. Você merecia ouvir do seu namorado que ele te amava, o que foi o que eu finalmente consegui fazer naquele verão.

Se Ron não a conhecesse tão bem, não acreditaria na expressão que seu rosto formou, de profundo reconhecimento e surpresa. Ela lembrava-se afinal.

- E agora, de novo, eu quero dizer que te amo. Agora, como o seu futuro marido, do jeito que você merece. Quero dizer que te amo como amiga, como namorada, como a pessoa mais importante para mim. Como colega, como quem me corrige, me ajuda e me ama quando eu preciso. Como quem passou boa parte da minha vida comigo, independente de todas as idéias e decisões idiotas que eu possa ter tomado, independente do que o mundo possa falar ou fazer para ficar no nosso caminho. Independente do mundo, dos outros, da minha Razão, da sua Razão, eu sei que eu te amo mais do que tudo, e que isso nunca vai mudar.

Era a vez de ela de mirá-lo boquiaberta, com lágrimas escorrendo nos olhos. Ron sentiu que seus próprios olhos estavam molhados, e segurou a mão fina de Hermione entre as suas, colocando a aliança no dedo de sua mão esquerda.

Eles ainda não haviam soltado ou do outro, quando o juiz, com a voz um pouco gaguejante e – podia ser a impressão de Ron – emocionada, pigarreou e falou:

- Continuando... – ele deu uma olhadela na folha em cima do altar – Não que depois disso haja alguma dúvida, mas, Hermione Granger, você aceita Ronald Weasley como seu marido?

- Sim. – o som saiu em meio a uma risada e um soluço, ao mesmo tempo, e Hermione apertou as mãos de Ron ainda mais forte.

- Ronald Weasley, você aceita Hermione Granger como sua esposa?

- Sim. – só agora ele percebeu que suas lágrimas haviam se transformado em soluços.

- Então, pelo poder investido em mim pelo Estado da Inglaterra, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – o pequeno juiz se abaixou em uma pequena reverência, e falou algo mais, que Ron não ouviu ou tentou ouvir.

Pois Hermione já havia jogado os braços em volta de seu pescoço, enquanto Ron a levantava pela cintura, e eles se beijavam entre soluços e risos.

Soluços que cessaram alguns minutos depois, ao saírem da capela, ambos passando a mão na aliança em seu dedo a todo momento, como se para certificar de que nada havia sido um sonho. E risos que continuaram até que o sol finalmente os alcançasse, e nascesse por trás dos prédios de Chelsea, como uma pintura emoldurada pela janela do quarto de Hermione.

_**Here comes the sun, do do do do **_

_**Here comes the sun, and I say **_

_**It's all right**_

* * *

**N/A:** _"I love you, Hermione."_ é _"Eu te amo"_ e PRONTO. -.- Lia Wyler can kiss my ass.

Eu usei alguns quotes alheios nesse capítulo...

"_Os homens casam porquê estão cansados, e as mulheres porque estão curiosas. Os dois acabam desapontados."_ e "_Eu acho que as pessoas deviam estar sempre apaixonadas. Por essa razão nunca deveriam se casar."_ são do_ **Oscar Wilde**._

E_ "O Coração tem suas razões, das quais a Razão nada sabe."_ do **Blaise Pascal**.

**Hope-W** (e aqui está ele. Tomara que tenha valido a pena esperar.), **kyra** (obrigada! Espero que este esteja também.), Val Weasley (valeu mesmo! Espero que o casamento tenha sido tão fofo quanto o pedido. XD), **alineoellers** (tava com saudade das suas reviews! hehe que bom que você gostou dos caps, e obrigada por tudo! Pena que já está acabando mesmo, eu adorei escrever essa fic, e mais ainda ler os comentários. xD mas ainda tem dois caps que estão saindo maiores que a encomenda.),** iraa** (hehe meio anti-Hermione casar assim, né? Mas o amor faz coisas estranhas com as pessoas! E ainda bem porque escrever rolos assim é bem mais divertido ;), **Mema** (obrigada mesmo! Eu tenho msn sim, dá para pegar no perfil do site, porque quando eu digito aqui ele nunca aparece.), **Lili **(haha valeu! Espero que o casamento em si tenha agradado.), **Lais **(a sua outra review acabou saindo, mas em outro cap. XD e a segunda ficou sim maior que a primeira, mas nem se preocupe com isso! Hehe quanto maior melhor. Obrigada pelos comentários, se eu melhorei seu dia depois de provas, eu sinto que meu trabalho está feito! Hehe Ah, e eu moro em Floripa.), **Evelis** (não se preocupe mais com o casamento da ginny porque esse 'obstáculo' já está resolvido! Hehe valeu pela review.), **Kagome-Lily** (valeu! E esse filme é fofo, e Here comes the sun uma das melhores músicas que eu conheço. xD espero que tenha combinado.), **Amanda** (obrigada! espero que o casamento tenha ficado bem louco! Hhehe e concordo, tudo fica lindo com um casal lindo desses!), **mila.mayara **(obrigada pelo email! Se tem uma coisa que eu entendo é das frescuras desse site. Valeu pelos comentários, eu realmente amo ler reviews. xD e eu adoro fics – com exceções, é claro – e fico honrada que a minha te agradou, mesmo você não gostando. Hehe), **Roberta Nunes** (O ff . net deve detestar minha fic, porque ele sempre cisma em empacar quando eu resolvo postar. -.- Obrigada mesmo pela sua review, e espero que você tenha gostado do casamento!). 


	15. Two of Us

**N/A: **Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas ultimamente esteve tudo tão corrido que faltou mesmotempo para atualizar. (o que refletiu diretamente até nas minhas notas de matemática. -.-) Desculpa, e aproveitem o penúltimo capítulo de _Um Caminho Longo e Sinuoso._

(Não vou responder os recados por falta de tempo, masnão se preocupem que eu vou escrever para todo mundono último cap!)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Capítulo 15 – Two of us **_

_**Two of us riding nowhere **_

_**spending someone's hard earned pay **_

_**You and me Sunday driving **_

_**Not arriving on our way back home**_

_Era difícil perceber que ela estava novamente em King's Cross, se despedindo de seus amigos, voltando para casa. Tudo isso parecia tão superficial, como se pertencesse há uma vida anterior, há muito tempo abandonada._

_Hermione sabia que seus pais a esperavam na plataforma 9, e sabia que assim que ultrapassasse a barreira mágica, aquele sentimento de segurança inadequada deixaria de existir._

_Tudo acontecera tão rápido que ela mesma ainda não sabia o que sentir. Os comensais invadindo Hogwarts, os membros da Ordem chegando, a notícia de que Dumbledore havia morrido sendo passada até ela, Harry aparecendo na Ala Hospitalar, confirmando todos os seus medos com apenas um olhar._

_E toda aquela segurança que ela sentia desde que se descobrira bruxa se esvaecendo dela, como um balão estourando._

_E então houve o enterro do professor, onde ela pensou que tudo fosse se tornar ainda pior. Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Uma nova forma de tranqüilidade e segurança tomou conta dela, naquele dia._

_Foi no momento em que Ron passou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela, e a fez deitar a cabeça em seu peito. No momento em que ela ouviu, entre o som de soluços tanto dela quanto dele, sua voz dizer que tudo ficaria bem._

_E que ele nunca deixaria nada de mal acontecer com ela._

_- Tchau, Hermione._

_Harry se dirigia até ela, após se despedir dos Weasleys, com a expressão abatida que havia tomado conta dele desde que saíram de Hogwarts. Ele havia rido e jogado Snap Explosivo no trem, é verdade, mas sempre que Hermione olhava para o amigo sem que ele percebesse, ela via a tristeza através de seus olhos com facilidade._

_- Tchau, Harry. – ela se adiantou e o abraçou com força. Ela pôde sentir que seus músculos relaxaram por um momento. – Não se esqueça que tem muita gente que te ama, ok?_

_Ela sentiu um murmúrio de afirmação abafado pelo seus cabelos cheios, e após apertar o abraço por um instante, separou-se do amigo. Os olhos verdes dele pareciam um pouco mais vivos, e ela sorriu._

_- Obrigado. – ele falou baixo, e Hermione aquiesceu. – Até o casamento, então!_

_Harry acenou mais uma vez para Ron, ao lado de Hermione, e para os Weasleys, que estavam sentados em alguns bancos da estação conversando com Ginny. Logo o garoto moreno havia desaparecido pelo arco de ferro, deixando Hermione e Ron lado a lado no meio da estação._

_Ela havia temido esse momento, desde que Ron a soltara, no jardim da escola, para que os dois fossem ao encontro de Harry, algumas horas atrás. Ela sentia saudade de seus pais, e gostaria de ir para a casa, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que este era o pior momento possível para ficar longe de Ron._

_Ele era, unicamente, a razão pela qual Hermione ainda não havia se deixado entregar ao medo e ao desespero._

_- Eu tenho que ir. – Hermione sabia que sua família a esperava, que eles estavam, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê, preocupados com ela, e que era injusto fazê-los esperar tanto. Ela precisava ir, mesmo que não fosse o que desejava._

_- Eu também. – falou Ron, e os dois se encararam. Ainda mais ela desejou não ter que se separar daquelas feições que, mesmo transpassando preocupação, haviam se formado num sorriso maroto – Aproveite suas últimas semanas de vida. Eu acho que quando a gente contar para mamãe que queremos ir em busca dos horcruxes sozinhos, ela se encarrega de fazer o trabalho de Você-sabe-quem._

_Hermione sorriu e concordou com a cabeça._

_- Eu nem acredito que não vai haver Hogwarts ano que vem._

_- Bem, eu acho que ela vai abrir. Nós podemos fazer umas visitas de vez em quando. – ele continuou, com a voz casual – Dar um alô para a Mcgonagall, pegar um pouco da comida com os elfos... Eu não sei se consigo ficar um ano inteiro sem o pudim de ameixas de Hogwarts._

_Hermione percebeu que já estava rindo, e ela se sentiu invariavelmente mais leve._

_- E eu duvido que você agüente passar um ano sem visitar a biblioteca._

_Hermione escondeu a boca com a mão, e arregalou os olhos. Nunca havia pensado nisso._

_- É verdade. – ela exclamou chocada, e foi a vez de Ron rir._

_- Viu? As coisas não estão tão diferentes assim. – ele falou em meio a um sorriso. – Você continua a mesma Sabe-Tudo de seis anos atrás._

_- E você continua com o teor emocional de uma colher de chá.- ela o alfinetou, um sorriso maroto nos lábios - Não vê que eu nunca passei tanto tempo assim longe dos livros de Hogwarts?_

_- Sinto muito por você, Hermione, eu tenho certeza que eles também vão sentir sua falta. – ele apertou o ombro da amiga, em consolo – Até porque você era a única que os usava._

_- Que mentira! – ela exclamou, em choque._

_Vozes conhecidas ecoaram pela plataforma, e os dois se viraram para ver os Weasleys acenando para que Ron os seguissem._

_- Acho que temos que ir. – ele disse, encarando-na com um leve pesar na voz. Hermione concordou com a cabeça, e após alguns segundos, passou os braços em volta do pescoço do amigo._

_Ele passou sua mão pelos cabelos dela de leve, e ela apertou o abraço. Precisava daquilo, precisava juntar forças suficientes para passar um mês sozinha. Como se ele soubesse disso, ela ouviu um sussurro rouco através de seus cabelos lanzudos._

_- Não se preocupe, Hermione. O que quer que aconteça, nós vamos estar lá com você._

_Ela apertou os olhos, e sentiu que seu coração batia um pouco mais calmamente. Ela sentiu o rosto dele se virando, e ouviu a voz dele ainda mais próxima de seu ouvido._

_- Eu vou estar lá com você._

_Hermione abriu os olhos, e sabia que algumas lágrimas logo fariam seu caminho por eles. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, para evitar isso ao máximo, enquanto soltava seu abraço de Ron._

_- Obrigada, Ron. – ela falou assim que eles se separaram, enquanto pegava seu carrinho de bagagem, e o virava em direção à saída._

_- Até o casamento. – ele sorriu, e puxou seu carrinho para a direção onde seus pais se encontravam. – Pense em maneiras de contar nosso plano para mamãe e sair vivo, no tempo livre! Se descobrir uma, me escreva._

_- Vou tentar. – ela disse rindo. Com um último sorriso, ele se virou e caminhou ao encontro da família._

_Hermione acenou para Ginny e os os Wealsey uma última vez, até empurrar o carrinho em direção à barreira mágica. As poucas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto, mas encontraram um sorriso quando chegaram aos seus lábios._

_A perspectiva de que tudo mudaria se tornava mais fraca a cada passo que dava. O mundo poderia mudar, mas havia coisas, que nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas conseguiria destruir._

_E no final, eram essas coisas que importavam._

**We're on our way back home **

**We're on our way home **

**We're going home**

- Sabe, é um tanto frustrante entrar aqui com tanta facilidade.

Hermione sabia o que Ron queria dizer, e se sentia de uma maneira parecida. Ela só não conseguia falar enquanto corria para acompanhar os passos largos dele, no momento em que os dois entravam com pressa no Ministério da Magia, em direção ao Cartório Bruxo.

- Ginny vai nos matar... – Hermione reuniu fôlego suficiente para falar, quando os dois entraram no elevador do Ministério.

- Depois das festas de ontem, vou ficar muito surpreso se eles também não se atrasarem. – Ron tentava ajeitar a gravata, conseguindo apenas deixá-la mais torta ainda.

- Ron, pára, você vai piorar. – ela se adiantou e arrumou o nó, com atenção. Ron apenas a encarou com um meio sorriso no rosto. – O que foi?

- A gente está casado há sete horas, e já parece um casal de velhos.

Hermione terminou de ajeitar a gravata com um sorriso maroto.

- Não acho que um casal de velhos teria passado o resto da noite daquele jeito... – ela falou baixo, e Ron a puxou pela cintura.

- E não fale isso perto de Ginny, pois se ela descobrir que essa é a razão de eu estar dormindo no casamento dela, ela realmente me mata. – ele falou antes de dar um beijo rápido em Hermione.

Fora apenas por acidente que Hermione olhara o relógio na sua cabeceira, enquanto deitava com a cabeça no peito de Ron, e vira que já passava do meio dia – o horário marcado para o casamento de Harry e Ginny.

Em apenas vinte minutos, eles haviam conseguido se arrumar – Ron ainda tendo que ir até seu apartamento buscar a veste de gala, e voltando com a cara em choque, preferindo não falar sobre o estado do lugar -, preparar e tomar o que ela sentiu como alguns litros de café, e aparatar para o Ministério, correndo em direção ao Cartório. Hermione ainda manejou fazer tudo isso com o apertado vestido verde, escolhido por Ginny, e saltos finos que ela jamais usaria para qualquer atividade que envolvesse qualquer tipo de movimento.

A porta do elevador se abriu com um estalo, enquanto a voz anunciava o andar. Hermione saiu, apertando a mão de Ron.

- É definitivamente estranho entrar aqui depois de toda a mão de obra que a gente passou ontem. – falou ele, enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor.

- Você tem que admitir que a capela era simpática... – Hermione falou baixo.

- E a única de lá que entendia o conceito de simpatia... – Ron sussurrou, quando eles pararam na frente da porta por onde deveriam entrar. Ele estava prestes a colocar a mão na macaneta, quando vozes conhecidas se aproximaram pelo corredor.

- Só mais um pouco, cuidado com a cadeira!

Um baque surdo interrompeu a voz de Ginny, seguido por uma exclamação de dor masculina.

- Ginny, isso é ridículo.

Harry e Ginny dobraram o corredor, chegando ao encontro de Ron e Hermione. Harry segurava os óculos, e espremia os olhos, enquanto andava guiado pela noiva.

- Hermione, Ron! – Ginny se adiantou até eles, deixando Harry para trás.- Já é quase uma hora! – ela adicionou com uma leve irritação.

- Ei, vocês também...! – Ron começou indignado, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

- Foi uma longa noite. – ela disse, encarando a amiga. Ginny abriu um pequeno sorriso que deixou claro a Hermione que ela havia entendido tudo.

- Nem me fale em noites longas. Adivinhem quem resolveu aparecer no meu apartamento às seis da manhã?

Harry andou devagar até Ginny, espremendo os olhos para tentar encarar o casal de amigos.

- Ei, é meu apartamento também.

- Não na madrugada da meu chá de panela.

- E na falta de chá vocês resolveram servir bombeiros, não é mesmo?

- Ah! – Hermione tampou a boca com as mãos – O Karl ficou lá até às 6 da manhã?

-_ Como você sabe o nome daquele cara...?_ – Ron a interrompeu de repente.

- As meninas fizeram uma vaquinha para ele ficar mais tempo... – Ginny ignorou o irmão.

- No _meu_ apartamento. – Harry terminou.

Hermione pôde sentir Ron se agitando ao seu lado, e segurou sua mão, para evitar que ele falasse mais.

- Onde estão os outros? – ela perguntou, cortando o assunto.

- Já vieram. – Harry respondeu, limpando os óculos nas vestes – A gente mandou eles há um tempo para a Sra. Weasley não ficar tão preocupada.

- Mas a gente ainda teve que se arrumar, naquela uma bagunça... – Ginny continuou.

- Harry! – Hermione exclamou de repente, lembrando-se finalmente de algo - Você não podia ter visto o vestido da noiva!

- E quem disse que eu _vejo alguma coisa_? – ele falou com um tom irritado, levantando os óculos.

- Ok, já é quase uma hora. – Ron interrompeu olhando no relógio de pulso. – Mamãe deve estar quase aparatanto atrás de vocês, vamos entrar. – todos murmuraram em concordância – Vem, Harry. Quer que eu te guie ou arranje uma bengala?

- Engraçado. – Harry murmurou, ignorando o sorriso maroto do amigo.

- E não esqueça de chamar o Bill. – Ginny exclamou. Bill, sendo o irmão mais velho, iria entrar com Ginny. Os dois passaram pela porta, Harry soltando uma exclamação de dor ao passar pelo batente. – Pode colocar o óculos, Harry. – Ginny gritou do corredor, enquanto a porta se fechava novamente.

- Ginny, você está linda! – Hermione se virou para a amiga, finalmente observando com atenção o vestido da ruiva. Ele havia caído ainda melhor do que o dia em que as duas foram comprá-lo. Simples e bonito, o vestido branco ia até a canela de Ginny, numa saia rodê. Na cintura, passava uma fina faixa vermelha, e o corpete tinha detalhes mínimos e uma fina alça da mesma cor. Ela havia deixado o cabelo comprido e ondulado solto, o que a deixava ainda mais com um ar descontraído e elegante ao mesmo tempo.

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu e após um momento respirou fundo, arregalando os olhos – _Caramba, eu vou me casar._

- Ou isso ou nós estamos sendo enganados direitinho. – ela completou ao ver a expressão de súbito nervosismo da amiga. Hermione sorriu ao perceber que era a mesma que fizera há pouco tempo.

Pouco tempo sendo, é claro, menos de 10 horas.

- E eu sei que o Harry é míope, mas não pense que eu não vi. – a ruiva sorriu e apontou para a mão esquerda da amiga. – Não acredito que vocês se casaram no meio da noite!

- Eu culpo o buquê da Fleur, mas se o Ron perguntar, foi porque eu amo ele. – Hermione abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Sem nos avisar, nem nos chamar... – Ginny continuou com a voz falsamente chateada.

- Pelo visto vocês estavam ocupadas apagando incêndios.

- Estávamos, e obrigado por isso, por sinal. – Ginny sorriu. – E depois eu quero que você me conte _exatamente_ tudo. Só Merlin sabe onde vocês foram conseguir casar no meio da madrugada.

- Merlin, nós, e o juiz de paz mais romântico da face da Terra. – ela sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se da capela, e de repente exclamou assustada – Ginny, o seu buquê!

- Bem que eu imaginei que você não estava escondendo no seu decote.

Era a função da dama de honra escolher e trazer o buquê da noiva – uma das várias coisas aprendidas por Hermione nos últimos dias. Depois da tumultuosa noite que tivera, ela havia esquecido de buscar o buquê que havia encomendado na floricultura perto de sua casa.

- Eu esqueci, desculpa... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou a varinha do bolso – _Orchideous._

Hermione abriu os olhos para ver o buquê que imaginara materializado em sua mão: meia dúzia de rosas pequenas, a maioria branca com algumas vermelhas em meio a elas. Ginny sorriu.

- Por isso que você é minha dama de honra. – ela falou, pegando o buquê alisando o vestido. – _Eu vou me casar._ – ela disse mais uma vez, e respirou fundo.

- Não dói nada, não se preocupe. – Hermione se divertiu com a expressão da amiga, lembrando-se das horas passadas. Ela deixou escapar um bocejo, o que estava acontecendo constantemente.

- Longa noite, né? – Ginny falou com um sorriso maroto. Hermione sorriu e se sentiu corar levemente.

- E manhã. E como vocês estão tão animados depois do estado que chegaram ontem a noite?

- A poção contra ressaca do Lupin. É uma mão-na-roda, ela.

- E quem estava acordado o suficiente para conjurá-la? – Hermione não conteve a curiosidade.

- Ele mesmo, resolveu voltar de casa para ver se a gente tinha acordado. A gente chegou atrasado, não?

A porta abriu-se novamente, e Ron e Bill entraram no corredor. Ron tampava um largo bocejo com a mão.

- Ginny, você está linda! – falou Bill, abraçando a irmã, com um sorriso. – E Hermione, preciso conversar com você depois...

- Comigo? – Hermione o olhou incrédula.

- Pelo que sei foi você que contratou um tal de bombeiro ontem. – ele continuou sério.

- Pelo visto ele foi a estrela da festa. – Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir, ao ver a expressão de ciúme de Bill, tão parecida com a do irmão mais novo.

- Parece que ele acabou meio enfeitiçado pela Fleur...

- E ela por ele. – completou Ginny com a voz baixa, para Hermione.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione exclamou preocupada.

- Nada, eles estavam só conversando. – Ginny falou com a voz tediosa, e virou-se para o irmão mais velho –_ Conversando_, Bill, você estava lá.

- Ele não queria só conversar com ela...

- Esquece! – Ginny interrompeu o irmão e esticou o braço. – Está na hora do meu casamento, lembra?

Bill ainda suspirou nervoso e então passou seu braço pelo da irmã com um sorriso no rosto.

- Desculpe. – ele falou, e eles se posicionaram na frente da porta. – Vocês vão primeiro, não é?

Hermione aquiesceu, e foi até o lado de Ron, que passou o braço pelo da mulher, alisando a veste preta.

- Pelo visto o ciúme corre na família. – falou Hermione com um meio sorriso.

- O Bill, então? Não se esqueça que ele está casado com uma meia-veela. – ele continuou com a voz ligeiramente parecida com a do irmão há alguns minutos – Mas o seu bombeiro que parece ter feito estrago...

- Pois é, estou começando a me arrepender de ter saído da festa mais cedo. – ela falou, com um sorriso maroto, encarando o marido.

- Ei... – ele começou, mas Hermione o impediu de continuar com um beijo leve.

- Sr. e Sra. Weasley! – a voz de Ginny soou ansiosa atrás deles. – Vamos entrar, sim?

Hermione murmurou desculpas a Ginny, sem tirar o sorriso no rosto, enquanto Ron se adiantava e abria a porta do cartório.

- Há, o nosso tinha música... – Ron sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione, ao entrar no aposento repleto de Weasleys. Ela apertou a mão do marido com força, tentando disfarçar uma risada.

**Two of us sending postcards **

**writing letters on my wall **

**You and me burning matches **

**lifting latches on our way back home**

Harry e Ginny haviam escolhido realizar a pequena cerimônia no próprio cartório, e apesar de simples, ela foi bastante bonita.

Ron travou um batalha ferrenha com seus olhos, que insistiam em fechar, durante boa parte do tempo. Hermione o havia ajudado, acotovelando-o toda vez que seu corpo caía em sua direção, e até sua mãe pareceu ter tomado parte na luta.

Quando ela soltou uma exclamação assustada, que fez Ron voltar rapidamente ao casamento, e perceber que, sentada de frente para os dois, a Sra. Wesley olhava fixamente para a mão dele, entrelaçada à de Hermione.

- Ok, acho que não precisamos mais nos preocupar em como contar a ela... – sussurrou Hermione, nervosa, para o marido.

- Que bom que a gente se esqueceu de fazer isso, então... – ele murmurou em resposta, enquanto Ginny continuava a colocar a aliança no dedo de Harry, ignorando a interrupção da mãe. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que Ron mal havia pensado em como a mãe reagiria ao saber que ele havia se casado sem ao menos avisá-la.

_Pelo menos foi com Hermione_, era provavelmente o que ela estava pensando agora. Além, é claro, de qual seria o dia ideal para organizar a festa na Toca.

Molly Weasley apenas olhou furtivamente para os dois, durante o resto da cerimônia, mas logo as lágrimas tomaram conta de seus olhos e ela se ocupou somente em mirar a filha mais nova, enquanto o pequeno bruxo casamenteiro dizia as palavras finais e Ginny abraçava Harry com força, o beijando como Harry nunca teria considerado fazer em uma sala repleta de irmãos ruivos.

- Hora de aparatar para a Toca, queridos! Eu vou na frente ver se está tudo em ordem. – disse a Sra. Weasley, quando, após alguns minutos, eles se reuniram no corredor do Ministério.

Harry e Ginny haviam concordado em fazer uma festa na casa dos Weasleys, para a família e o resto dos convidados, que não participaram da cerimônia. A idéia original dos dois era fazer o casamento o mais discreto possível, mas eles cederam à idéia de um almoço simples na própria casa. Aliás, ninguém jamais conseguiria se casar discretamente quando se era um Weasley. Ron ainda imaginava o que poderia estar esperando-o por ter tentado. Talvez uma recepção para toda a família com um daqueles bolos enormes com bonecos em cima.

- Ron, que tal vir comigo? Os convidados já devem estar chegando, eu posso precisar de ajuda. – Ron acordou repentinamente de seu devaneio ao sentir a mãe se aproximando dele.

- O quê? – ele olhou para Hermione com um pedido de socorro, e ela apenas o encarou com um sorriso mais nervoso do que encorajador.

- Venha, querido. – sua mãe entrelaçou o braço no dele, e o arrastou pelo corredor em direção ao elevador. Ele tentou olhar para Hermione uma última vez por cima dos ombros, mas sua mãe andava rápido e ele apenas tropeçou ao fazê-lo.

Eles esperaram em silêncio até que as portas douradas se abrissem e a voz feminina anunciasse o andar. Ao entrarem, ela apertou o botão do Átrio, onde ficava a zona de aparatamento.

- Que bom que você e a Hermione finalmente se acertaram, querido.

Ela era boa. Gritar com os filhos e fazer com que eles se sentissem culpados eram duas especialidades de Molly Weasley. Ou, Ron imaginou, de todas as mães do mundo.

- É... bem...

- E dessa vez acho que vocês aprenderam a lição, não?

_"Sempre tirar a aliança do dedo no dia seguinte ao casamento secreto?"_

- É, acho que dessa vez é para valer. – Ron continuou hesitante.

- Eu espero que sim, porque eu detestaria ter um filho divorciado.

- Mãe! – Ron exclamou finalmente, a encarando.

- Não me venha com essa! – ela se virou e apontou para ele balançando o dedo - Meu filho mais novo se casa e eu só fico sabendo no dia seguinte, porque por sorte eu olhei a mão dele?

- Eu ia te contar, mãe, é claro...

- Quando, nas bodas de ouro?

- A gente precisava se casar, a Hermione tinha pegado o buquê da Fleur, e...

- Não me venha com essa desculpa! – o elevador parou e Molly saiu a passos fortes pela porta, ainda falando. – Não acredito que você chegou ao ponto de se casar escondido, só para não ter que, o quê? Passar momentos tão horrorosos ao lado dos seus entes queridos...?

Ron poderia ser honesto e dizer que esse pensamento havia passado pela sua cabeça e apenas feito aumentar a vontade de entrar naquela capela, mas ele não queria deixar Hermione viúva tão cedo.

- Mãe, a gente nem pensou nisso... – ele tentava desviar das pessoas na direção contrária, para alcançar a mãe que andava rapidamente – A Hermione pegou o buquê da Fleur, lembra, e se a gente não se casasse antes da Ginny... Bem, poderia ter dado algo errado e...

- Pobre Hermione, nem uma cerimônia de casamento decente você é capaz de dar para ela, Ronald? – ela parou em frente ao espaço demarcado, especial para aparatar. – O que ela achou disso, como...

- Bem, para o juiz de paz ela disse_ "sim"._ – Ron tirou a varinha do bolso enquanto a mãe fazia o mesmo – Mas talvez ela estivesse falando de outra coisa.

- Não banque o engraçadinho comigo. – ela apontou sua varinha para o filho, fazendo Ron recuar um pouco. – Onde vocês conseguiram se casar no meio da noite, afinal?

- Num lugar trouxa.

A expressão dela fez Ron perceber que aquela era outra hora em que a honestidade não era a melhor saída.

- _Trouxa... _– ela suspirou e rolou os olhos – Bem, seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso.

- Mãe, escuta. – Ron a segurou pelo braço e a encarou com determinação – Desculpa nós termos feito isso sem falar com você antes. Primeiro, foi algo momentâneo, eu mesmo mal sabia que aconteceria. Segundo, nós tínhamos que ter feito isso, ou o feitiço do buquê da Fleur não deixaria Ginny casar hoje. E por último, o que está feito está feito, você não pode ficar feliz pelo seu filho ter se casado com a mulher que ele ama?

Ron podia ver que travava uma forte batalha interna entre a vontade de sorrir e a de dar boas respostas a tudo que ele havia lhe dito.

- Ron, querido, é claro que eu estou feliz por você! – ela disse finalmente, abanando a mão e sorrindo, com os olhos mais uma vez ligeiramente molhados.

- Bem.. obrigado. – ele conseguiu falar, enquanto ela o abraçava com força.

- Já era hora de vocês dois acabarem com esse vai-e-vem, desde Hogwarts...

- Mãe, eu nunca namorei a Hermione em Hogwarts. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não, querido. – ela disse com um sorriso quase que maroto – E vocês não acreditaram _mesmo_ no buquê, né?

- Como assim?

- Não é sempre que ele acerta... – ela entrou na área demarcada e Ron parou por um momento, antes de segui-la.

- Não é? – ele falou incrédulo, a encarando – Mas ele é mágico!

- Claro que é, mas a mágica não é infalível, é? Ainda mais em relação ao amor...

Ron ficou parado por um momento até que um bruxo atrás de si reclamou que também queria aparatar, e o ruivo foi até a mãe.

- Você está falando sério? – ele perguntou antes que ela virasse a varinha.

- Por quê, você está arrependido? – com um CRACK Ron se encontrou sozinho, com a companhia apenas do bruxo alto que o mirava com a cara irritada.

Ele aparatou em seguida, e alguns segundos depois, viu-se na sala da antiga casa, caído no chão.

- Esqueceu como se aparata, é? – sua mãe o levantou, rindo.

- Eu estava pensando... – Ron a olhou, com a testa franzida. Ele mirou o chão por um momento e então falou baixo – Eu não me arrependo. Nem um pouco.

Ele falou para si mesmo, como se para ter certeza de que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. _E eram_. Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas. Molly Weasley sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

- Que bom, querido. – ela se virou e caminhou em direção a cozinha – Porque era mentira, nunca em minha vida eu vi ou ouvi falar de um buquê ter errado uma vez!

- _Mãe...!_ – Ron apenas rolou os olhos e a seguiu.

**We're on our way back home **

**We're on our way home **

**We're going home**

- Temos que admitir que nunca demos ao Ronald o crédito que ele merece. – George Weasley se sentava à mesa de seis lugares, ao lado do irmão gêmeo, analisando a situação enquanto bebia em seu copo de suco de morango.

- Sempre achamos que os rebeldes da família éramos nós. – completou Fred, passando a mão nos cabelos. Ele franziu a sobrancelha e puxou uma pequena presilha rosa de dentro deles.

- Mas admitimos nunca termos ao menos pensado em realizar um ato dessa magnitude. – George uniu as mãos no peito esquerdo, e fechou os olhos.

- Ou burrice. – Fred adicionou com a voz baixa, e uma piscadela.

Hermione sentava a mesa, a mão apoiando o rosto, tomando uma xícara de café na esperança que seu sono diminuísse ao menos um pouco. Ela observou o jardim a sua volta e viu que Ron andava até eles, o rosto vermelho e a cara irritada.

- Seus irmãos estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho me dando boas vindas à família. – disse a garota, quando o ruivo se sentou ao seu lado.

- Sra. Weasley-número-quatro. – disse Fred, mexendo no cabelo novamente – Nós estamos apenas compartilhando opiniões do que nós admitimos ter sido o melhor ato de traquinagem da família! Você não se sente nem um pouco mais orgulhosa em saber que seu marido é o Weasley mais surpreendente dessa parte da Inglaterra?

- Número quatro? Eu casei antes da Ginny.

- É, mas ela nos convidou. – George falou através da mesa.

- Ok, Hermione, se esconde. – disse Ron com a voz baixa, esfregando a bochecha.

- Por quê?

- Eu tentei despistar a Tia Muriel, mas eu acho que ela acabou de me ver...

No casamento de Fleur e Bill, Hermione havia sido praticamente esmagada por um dos abraços da tia Muriel, apenas porque ela confundira Hermione pela namorada de Ron.

Levando em conta que eles estavam casados, ela considerou por um breve momento se esconder embaixo da mesa.

- _Querida!_

Algo muito forte apertou o pescoço de Hermione, fazendo-a engasgar de susto, e lábios molhados estalaram estrondosamente na sua bochecha.

- Eu não acredito que vocês se casaram assim, sem nem nos chamar! – ela andou até a frente de Hermione e sorriu, batendo as mãos e mexendo as inúmeras pulseiras em seus braços, num barulho quase tão estridente quanto sua voz. – Meus parabéns!

- Obrigada...! – Hermione tentou sorrir enquanto tossia.

- Já falei à Molly que isso não pode ficar assim, nós ainda vamos fazer outra festa dessa para vocês dois! Imagine só..!

- Não precisa se incomodar... – Ron se adiantou do outro lado da mesa.

- Que isso... – Hermione gesticulou impaciente.

- Que besteira, é claro que vamos! – ela se levantou e segurou o rosto de Hermione mais uma vez, beijando sua bochecha demoradamente – Elas são sempre tão divertidas, não são?

Tia Muriel saiu balançando o vestido azul em direção à mesa principal, onde provavelmente faria de Ginny e Harry suas próximas vítimas.

- Não acha que eu estava tão errado quando falei da burrice _agora_, acha? – disse Fred retirando outra fivela rosa do cabelo e virando-se para o irmão gêmeo – Ok, falem a verdade, o que foi que vocês fizeram comigo ontem?

Pela quantidade e variedade de coisas que Fred estava achando em seus cabelos, as marcas no pescoço de George, e o fato de que nenhum dos participantes das festas do dia anterior ousava colocar uma gota de álcool na boca, Hermione havia conseguido deduzir que elas haviam sido um sucesso. De uma maneira estranha e indecente, é claro, mas aparentemente era isso que fazia uma Despedida de Solteiro um sucesso.

- Se eu soubesse o que aconteceu ontem à noite, você acha que eu estaria aqui e não atrás de quem quer que tenha arrancado todos os botões da minha camisa e feito isso? – George abaixou um pouco o decote da veste de gala para mostrar o início de um arranhado.

- Que eu me lembre, foi o Malfoy. – Harry se acomodou em uma cadeira da mesa, puxando Ginny pela mão, que se sentou em seu colo.

- Ginny, controle seu homem ou você vai ficar viúva mais cedo do que imagina. – disse George apertando o ombro da irmã.

- E depois eu que sou o irmão mais surpreendente? – Ron falou enquanto Ginny batia na nuca do irmão. – Como, _por Merlin_, o Malfoy foi parar no meu apartamento?

- É outra boa pergunta... – George apontou para Ron, franzindo os olhos.

- Ele estava naquela boate que a gente foi... como ela se chamava? – falou Harry.

- _Boobie's Place_? – Hermione terminou sua xícara de café e sorriu.

- Isso...! – Fred, George e Harry soltaram um murmúrio de reconhecimento ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele estava lá e acabou voltando para o apartamento com a gente, porque... – Harry começou.

- Ele sabia onde comprar Pepper-Vodka. – Fred continuou, com naturalidade.

- Isso, e o Nevile estava quase chorando porque a garrafa do Lupin tinha acabado. – George terminou, balançando a cabeça.

- Ele _estava_ chorando. – corrigiu Harry.

- E uma garrafa de destilado russo é o suficiente para acabar com uma rivalidade de quase uma década. – Ginny falou enquanto ria.

- Você nunca _provou_ essa garrafa de destilado russo. – disse Fred, com a expressão séria, se inclinando na mesa.

- Ok. – Ginny respondeu igualmente séria, tentando conter o riso. Hermione não resistiu começou a rir por trás de sua mão.

- Ginny, querida! – era Tia Muriel, que vinha novamente, sua voz se misturando ao som estridente das pulseiras balançando enquanto ela andava apressada até a mesa.

- Sim, tia? – ela disse, levantando-se. Hermione levou a mão ao pescoço, instintivamente.

- É hora de jogar o buquê, meu amor! – ela pegou a mão de Ginny, e as duas estavam se adiantando em direção à mesa principal, quando ela parou e ainda voltou-se para Hermione – Logo você vai poder jogar o seu também! – ela terminou a frase num tom estridente e excitado.

- Eeeba...! – Hermione respondeu no mesmo tom, agarrando a mão de Ron com força por baixo da mesa.

Harry, Fred e George esconderam o riso com as mãos, até elas se afastarem, e então explodiram em risadas animadas.

- Foram vocês que mandaram ela fazer isso, não foram? – Ron mirou os irmãos e o cunhado com os olhos entreabertos. As risadas aumentaram.

- Foi idéia da mamãe. – disse George, por fim.

- Fiquei tão orgulhoso dela, finalmente entendi por que nós somos assim. – concluiu Fred, apontando para o irmão gêmeo e ele próprio.

Ron suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Sinceramente, essa sua família... – disse Hermione, virando-se para encarar Ron com um sorriso maroto.

- Ei, é sua também. – ele falou, antes que a voz de Ginny ecoasse pelo jardim. Ele se inclinou e beijou Hermione nos lábios, enquanto buscava sua mão por baixo da mesa.

- Vou jogar o buquê...! – a voz de Ginny parecia longe enquanto Hermione se inclinava em direção ao marido.

Até que algo bateu em sua cabeça.

- _Que diabos..._ – ela se afastou de Ron e o buquê que ela mesma havia conjurado há algumas horas rolou até seu colo.

- Eu_ falei_ que aquele juiz de paz não enganava ninguém. – disse Ron, após um momento de silêncio, enquanto o jardim irrompia em palmas.

- Por que esse troço caiu em mim de novo? – ela murmurou entre os dentes, enquanto as garotas que haviam se levantado para tentar pegar o buquê voltavam, algumas cabisbaixas, para suas mesas, e Ginny andava até eles.

- Pra fazer a mamãe e a tia Muriel mais felizes? – disse George, com um sorriso alegre.

- Vocês não fizeram isso...? – perguntou Hermione arregalando os olhos.

- Não! – disse George – É claro que não. Bem, nós tentamos.

- Tentaram?

- A idéia pareceu muito boa quando nós pensamos nela, mas a Ginny já tinha feito o tal encantamento do buquê e foi impossível tirá-lo. – explicou Fred.

Ginny chegou à mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

- Hermione, sinceramente, você tem que parar com essa mania de pegar tudo que se joga para o alto nesse jardim e dar uma chance as outras.

- Ginny! – Hermione exclamou irritada, e colocou o buquê em cima da mesa.

- Calma, Hermione. – falou Harry – Só faça o favor de nos convidar para o próximo.

Os outros presentes na mesa murmuraram em concordância.

- Vocês ainda não casaram no mundo mágico, não é verdade? – disse Ginny, finalmente.

Ron e Hermione soltaram uma exclamação de entendimento, que acabou por transformar-se em um gemido cansado.

- Eu acho que a mamãe e a tia Muriel vão _mesmo_ ficar felizes. – disse Ron, virando-se para as outras mesas.

Uma olhada de Hermione na mesma direção e ela encontrou as duas, que acenaram alegres para o casal, e enquanto conversavam de uma maneira ameaçadoramente _planejadora._

- Isso quer dizer que vai ter outra Despedida de Solteiro? – perguntou Harry, esperançosamente.

- _Isso quer dizer que vai ter outra Despedida de Solteiro._ – afirmou Fred, encarando o irmão gêmeo e sorrindo.

Hermione virou-se para Ron rapidamente.

- Ei, são eles que estão falando, não eu! – ele disse, erguendo as mãos.

- Não se preocupe, Hermione, a Katie ficou com aquele número trouxa do Karl. – Ginny piscou para a amiga, sorrindo.

- A Katie... – George exclamou com o olhar pensativo, passando a mão no peito e franzindo os olhos. – Eu já volto. - Ele se levantou e andou em direção as outras mesas.

- Vocês vão esperar nós voltarmos da lua-de-mel, né? – perguntou Harry aos amigos.

- Harry, ninguém vai se casar agora. – disse Hermione.

- Mas o jardim já está todo decorado! – disse Fred com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Acho que a gente tem outras coisas importantes para fazer antes de se casar. _De novo._ – disse Ron num tom baixo.

- Como outra despedida de solteiro. – sussurrou Fred do outro lado da mesa, com uma piscadela.

- Claro. – Ron concordou sorrindo para o irmão, e se levantou, virando-se para Hermione. – vamos dar uma volta?

- Sim... – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e se levantou, segurando a mão de Ron e deixando-o levá-la.

Já estavam no meio do caminho em direção ao jardim quanto Ginny a chamou.

- Hermione! – ela afastou-se de Ron e foi até a amiga – Seu buquê! – a ruiva sorriu e jogou o arranjo branco e vermelho para ela.

- Obrigada. – ela o segurou por um momento – Por que você não guarda de lembrança? – ela disse a Ginny e colocou o arranjo em cima da mesa – Eu não preciso dele.

Ginny pegou o buquê e sorriu para a amiga.

- Quer dizer que_ eu_ posso ficar com ele? – ela ainda pôde ouvir a voz emocionada de Fred enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Ron.

**You and I have memories **

**longer than the road **

**that stretches out ahead**

* * *

**_Two of us_**

_Dois de nós _

_Dois de nós dirigindo para qualquer lugar_

_gastando o dinheiro de alguém_

_você e eu na manhã de domingo_

_não chegando_

_no nosso caminho para casa_

_estamosno caminhode volta para casa_

_estamos a caminho de casa_

_estamos indo para casa_

_dois de nós mandando cartões postais_

_escrevendo cartas na parede_

_você e eu queimando fósforos _

_levantando travas _

_no nosso caminho para casaestamosno caminhode volta para casa_

_estamos a caminho de casa_

_estamos indo para casa_

_você e eu temos memórias _

_maiores do que a estrada _

_que se alonga a nossa frente_


	16. The End

**Capítulo 16 – The End **

**_Oh yeah, all right _**

**_Are you gonna be in my dreams tonight_**

Uma coruja marrom entrou voando suavemente pela janela, e depositou um envelope na cômoda do pequeno quarto. Pouca atenção foi dada ao papel, que se misturou aos inúmeros pergaminhos jogados no móvel. Todo dia, pelo menos uma coruja aparecia, e soltava uma carta destinada aos dois.

Carta que permanecia, como todas as outras, sem resposta.

Afinal, era esse o princípio essencial das _"duas semanas em Paris, longe de tudo e todos",_ proposta por Ron há 13 dias, e aceita por Hermione, após uma certa relutância.

- Fred e George estão prometendo mandar um berrador falando todos os segredos da sua infância se nós não respondermos até amanhã. – Hermione sentava na cama de pernas cruzadas, comendo um sapo de chocolate enquanto lia a carta para Ron, que saiu do banheiro com a escova de dente na mão, e o rosto alarmado.

- É mesmo?

Hermione franziu os olhos para decifrar a letra emaranhada de um dos gêmeos, sob o olhar curioso de Ron.

_... Hermione vai gostar de saber daquela vez em que nós invadimos o baile de formatura trouxa e você cismou de experimentar aquela cerveja trouxa e acabou cantando em cima da mesa aquela música deles..._

Hermione não conseguiu entender o próximo rabisco, mas este a lembrou inegavelmente de _"Y.M.C.A.",_ o que foi o suficiente para atiçar sua curiosidade.

- Não se preocupe, eles estão brincando. – ela amassou a carta e sorriu para o marido, que voltou um pouco desconfiado para o banheiro. – E o ministro Shacklebolt mandou um cartão.

- Cartão, é? – Ron saiu do banheiro, secou as mãos, jogou a toalha do outro lado do quarto, e subiu na cama ao seu lado, acariciando suas costas, o que ajudou Hermione a resistir a vontade descontrolada de levantar-se e apanhar a toalha molhada caída no chão.

-_ "Parabéns pelo casamento. Agora voltem ao trabalho. Afetuosamente, Shacklebolt."_ – leu Hermione, e então parou e refletiu – Ele sempre teve um talento com as palavras.

- Claro, transbordou afeto nelas. – Ron pegou o cartão e o examinou com mais atenção. – O envelope reutilizado com o lacre do Departamento de Mistérios aberto deu um charme especial.

Hermione pegou outra carta, que havia chegado no dia anterior, mas Ron puxou o envelope de suas mãos antes que ela pudesse ver de onde viera.

- Ei! – ela protestou virando-se para ele. Ele escondeu a carta atrás de si e ela se inclinou tentando pegá-la – Nós podíamos ler a cartas, esse era o combinado.

- Menos as do seu curso de Aritmancia, esqueceu? – Ron sentou em cima da carta, e Hermione passou a apelar para cócegas. – AH, pára! Você sabe que não vai resistir a vontade de voltar correndo para aqueles números se você souber suas notas e as próximas matérias... Ah!

- Não é verdade. – ela se afastou e sentou na cama, tentando manter a calma. – Eu não estou nem aí para isso.

Havia sido um esforço colossal e inédito para Hermione, nos primeiros dias, ver cartas do Ministério e do curso chegando, e não responder a nenhuma delas. A maioria perguntava com preocupação onde ela estava, e depois, provavelmente após esclarecimentos de Harry ou dos Weasleys, continham congratulações, pedidos, ordens e por fim ameaças, para que eles voltassem. Ron, no entanto, sempre a tranqüilizava, com conversas sobre como "ninguém em sã consciência demitiria a bruxa mais inteligente dessa geração, ou aquele garoto esperto que ajudou o menino que sobreviveu a salvar o mundo". E pela lógica, Hermione já havia percebido que, se nenhuma das ameaças haviam se cumprido depois de duas semanas, é porque ela e Ron eram realmente valiosos e necessários.

Isso não impedia, é claro, Hermione de ficar curiosa sobre o que andava acontecendo. Uma tática que seus colegas de trabalho rapidamente usaram, mandando corujas com casos excitantes e inacabados de bruxos estrangeiros que entraram com poções ilegais no país, ou espiões que corriam perigo. Casos, ela logo percebia, completamente falsos, mas que a deixavam tentada a escrever de volta.

Porém, o momento em que ela se via prestes a pegar uma pena e escrever de volta ao mundo londrino, era geralmente a hora em que Ron voltava da rua com bagetes e vinhos para um lanche, que ele saía do banho ou levantava o rosto encostado em seu peito.

E no momento em que isso acontecia, qualquer tentação de escrever para a Inglaterra desaparecia e era rapidamente substituída por outra, bem mais divertida.

- AH, Hermione, tá ok! – Ron finalmente sucumbiu às cócegas feitas por ela, deitado na cama com a carta escondida entre os dedos. Ele se sentou, o mais dignamente que pôde, e segurou o pergaminho em frente a si – Eu vou ler para você.

Hermione suspirou e aceitou a trégua momentânea, também sentando-se de frente para o marido. Ele abriu o papel e passou os olhos pelo conteúdo, arregalando-os a medida que lia. Hermione não agüentou.

- O que foi? – ela se inclinou para ver a carta, mas Ron se desvencilhou.

- "T" em todas as matérias, Hermione, mas que vergonha! – ele disse, olhando para ela com o rosto preocupado – Você fica realmente perdida sem mim, né?

- _O quê?_ – ela exclamou assustada e finalmente conseguiu tirar o pergaminho da mão de Ron.

O boletim com as notas de Aritmancia, no entanto, estampava "O" e "E", como sempre, bastante diferente do que Ron havia dito.

- _Ronald Weasley._ – ela falou entre dentes, virando-se para encontrar o marido tampando o riso e se preparando para o que ela pretendia fazer. – Você me paga...

- Tem um "A" nele, isso não é como um "T" no seu mundo? – ele conseguiu dizer mesmo enquanto se esforçava para fugir das mãos de Hermione, que tentavam avidamente fazer cócegas em sua barriga.

- Um "A"? – ela se virou bruscamente e pegou novamente o papel com pressa.

Preocupada em procurar o inexistente "Aceitável" no boletim, Hermione não pôde impedir Ron de segurá-la pela cintura e num gesto ágil deitá-la na cama e colocar-se por cima, com seu peso, evitando que ela saísse. Não que ela pretendesse faze-lo.

- Você mentiu para mim, duas vezes! – ela franziu os olhos indignada, tentando não rir.

- É só um boletim...

- Só um boletim? – ela exclamou verdadeiramente – Você não me conhece nem um pouco, né?

- O suficiente para saber que você nunca tiraria um "A". - Ron riu divertidamente e a beijou nos lábios.

- É por isso que eu te amo. – ela murmurou, o beijando de volta, entre risos.

O silêncio de dentro do pequeno quarto foi cortado novamente pelo barulho de asas e um pio alto. Uma coruja entrou voando pela janela, e pousou folgadamente no criado mudo ao lado dos dois, encarando-nos em desafio enquanto soltava um pio alto.

- Mas esse mundo bruxo não vive mesmo sem a gente. – Ron soltou um muxoxo se apoiando com os cotovelos na cama, por cima de Hermione. Ela esticou o braço e puxou o envelope que a coruja trazia preso na pata.

- OK, já peguei, pode ir... – ela murmurou para o bicho, que apenas continuou a encarando.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo e abriu a carta rapidamente, olhando sem atenção seu conteúdo, e enfim a coruja soltou um pio alto e saiu voando pela janela.

- Eles tem que parar de mandar essas corujas assassinas para a gente. – disse Ron.

- Elas não são perigosas... – Hermione voltava a colocar a carta dentro do envelope.

- Você não estava aqui quando eu tentei ignorar uma delas. – disse Ron com a expressão séria. – De onde é a carta?

- Não sei... – ela jogou o papel no chão, e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Ron, o puxando para um beijo.

- Só um instante. – Ron interrompeu o beijo por um momento, e se esticou para pegar a varinha no criado mudo.

- O que foi?

- Elas voltam. – ele apontou a varinha para a janela, que se fechou num baque surdo, privando o quarto da claridade da tarde de primavera. Hermione o encarava com um riso quando ele jogou a varinha na mesa ao lado e voltou-se para ela. – Quê?

- Meu marido, enfrentou comensais e aranhas gigantes mas tem medo de uma coruja. – ela sorriu marotamente, e discerniu uma expressão indignada no rosto dele, através da escuridão.

- Eu não quero ter outra daquelas me picando na cabeça... – ele passou as mãos pela cintura dela, e ela se contorceu de cócegas, rindo – nem quero ser interrompido. – ele adicionou em seu ouvido, num sussurro.

Os protestos da vingativa coruja, se sentindo enganada e descontando a raiva no vidro da janela, mal foram ouvidos dentro do quarto, abafados pelo barulho das risadas e vozes ofegantes dos dois.

**_Love you, love you _**

**_love you, love you..._**

Ron sentiu um movimento junto ao seu corpo, e acordou em ligeiro sobressalto. Mal abriu os olhos, ele viu o cabelo castanho cacheado encostado em seu peito se virar, e apertou o embrace, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

Raras foram as noites, durante as últimas semanas, em que ele não acordasse dessa maneira, abraçado a Hermione ou ao menos segurando sua mão. Mesmo assim, no entanto, ele ainda demorava um breve momento para perceber que tudo era real. Que ele havia acordado de uma noite descansada, sem pesadelos, e se encontrado ao lado da mulher que amava. Da sua esposa.

Foram várias as vezes que mexeu na mão esquerda para confirmar que a aliança dourada de material barato estava mesmo em seu dedo. E então ele voltava a descansar tranqüilamente, sabendo que, naquele momento, não havia como ele se sentir melhor.

- Bom dia. – ela havia erguido o rosto, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios. – ou boa noite. Não sei, a janela está fechada por causa da coruja assassina.

Ron sorriu e puxou a varinha da mesa ao lado, abrindo a janela e a cortina. A paisagem estava colorida por um belo pôr-do-sol, que pintava o fundo da vista para a torre Eiffel.

- Bom fim de tarde para você. – ele disse, e Hermione se acomodou deitada na cama, olhando para a janela, com os braços em volta dele.

- Que lindo... – ela murmurou.

Eles permaneceram assim por um momento, em que Ron sentiu sua mente se desligar, e sua atenção se voltar somente para a mulher que ele abraçava, e a bela paisagem que parecia ter sido dada por Paris como um presente de despedida aos dois.

Ou talvez esse pôr-do-sol acontecesse todos os dias, Ron e Hermione não costumavam sair muito do quarto.

- Amanhã a gente precisa voltar para Londres... – ele disse baixo após um tempo, tanto para ela quanto para ele mesmo, como se fosse preciso se acostumar com a idéia.

- Eu não quero... – ela murmurou, sem se mexer.

- É claro que você quer... – ele disse, sorrindo um pouco, e beijando de leve sua testa – Você não vê a hora de voltar a trabalhar.

- Não é verdade... – ela disse, virando-se novamente de bruços para encarar Ron, apoiando o queixo em seu peito nu – Tá bem, é claro que eu sinto falta do trabalho... – ela adicionou rolando os olhos.

- Ahá! – ele sorriu triunfante, e a beijou levemente. – Não seria você se não sentisse...

- Mas eu vou sentir mais falta disso. – ela sussurrou, sorrindo.

Ron era o primeiro a entender que não era qualquer coisa que tiraria Hermione de seu trabalho e de seus estudos. Ele havia convivido com ela por quase uma década para saber disso. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, e palavras não eram mais necessárias para que os dois se dissessem o quanto esse tempo havia sido importante para ambos.

- Bem, você sabe o que eles dizem... – Ron finalmente falou, desviando o olhar para a janela, agora mostrando a torre iluminada, com suas luzes piscando no céu escuro. – Nós sempre teremos Paris...

Hermione riu, e continuou pensativa:

- E Londres... E Hogsmeade...

- É verdade. – ele também riu, passando as mãos pelas costas dela – O que nos dá uma vantagem enorme sobre outros casais, sabe.

Ela sorriu e engatinhou ligeiramente, até que seu rosto estivesse na mesma altura do de Ron. Após um momento o observando, ela uniu seus lábios aos dele, o beijando devagar e demoradamente, de um jeito que o deixara extasiado, desde a primeira vez que ela havia o feito, enquanto dançavam no casamento de Bill e Fleur.

- Eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer. – ela falou baixo, com os lábios roçando aos dele – Mas eu não imaginava que fosse ser tão bom.

Ron sentiu que ambas as bocas esboçavam sorrisos, e passou as mãos pelas costas da mulher, chegando até seu pescoço e a segurando num beijo firme.

- E está prestes a ficar melhor ainda. – ele falou, rindo, virando-na na cama e acomodando-se em cima de seu corpo. Ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa, que logo se transformou em uma risada divertida.

- Nós ainda temos uma noite antes de voltar para aqueles trabalhos... – ela disse enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

- Ah, sim, e Paris não vai nos decepcionar...

Haveria muito a fazer quando chegassem em Londres. A começar pela arrumação do apartamento de Ron, que teria que ficar habitável não só para ele - o que não era tão difícil - mas também para Hermione. Havia todas as explicações que teriam que dar a todos, trabalhos que teriam que recuperar...

Ainda assim, por alguma razão, tudo parecia ter valido a pena.

E essa razão se tornava óbvia no momento em que Hermione o beijava demoradamente, enquanto ele descia seus dedos pela sua cintura fina.

Não havia nada que pudesse justificar não estar junto dela, ele pensou, em meio às inúmeras sensações que tomavam conta de sua mente e seu corpo de uma vez só. Responsabilidade alguma, problema algum, trabalho algum.

Mal sabiam os dois que nove meses mais tarde, eles receberiam um novo trabalho, mais importante e significativo do que qualquer outro, do qual jamais poderiam ou escolheriam se desfazer.

Este, no entanto, serviria apenas para aproximá-los ainda mais, dando o fim perfeito a um longo caminho percorrido diferentemente pelos dois, em meio a dificuldades e tropeços, mas com um único destino.

A vida.

**_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make._**

**FIM**

**

* * *

****N/A:** Essa música é a última do Abbey Road, último álbum feito pelos Beatles, e essa última frase linda é considerada o "epitáfio" da banda. _("E no final, o amor que você recebe é igual ao amor que você dá.")_ E sim, a música realmente se chama_ "The End"._ Parecia apropriado. xD Essa música é a última do Abbey Road, último álbum feito pelos Beatles, e essa última frase linda é considerada o "epitáfio" da banda. E sim, a música realmente se chama Parecia apropriado. xD 

Eu me desculpo um pouco pelo capítulo ser tão pequeno, é que a idéia sempre foi tê-lo como um espécie de epílogo, só para finalizar melhor a história. Espero que mesmo curto, vocês tenham gostado dele.

Como prometi, recados pessoais a todos os que comentaram nos últimos dois capítulos:

**Kagome-Lily **– Eu encarnei alguém muito apaixonado pra bolar esses votos dos dois, porque eu mesma quase chorei enquanto escrevia. Eu adoro fics que me emocionam e foram muitas que já me fizeram chorar, e saber que isso aconteceu com alguém lendo uma fic minha, me deixa MUITO feliz. Obrigada por ter acompanhado!

**Dany Granger Weasley – **Valeu! E sim, I love you, Hermione significa "I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE." Espero que tenha gostado do final.

**Mema – **Obrigada pela review e todas as outras ao longo da história! Espero que o final tenha agradado tanto quanto o resto. :)

**Lais **– Casamento parte dois não tem porque eu não agunto mais descrever casamentos! Lol Fica por conta da imaginação de cada um. E valeu por tudo!

**Poliana Freire - **haha adorei sua review.Valeu por tudo, e agradeço eu também a Roberta por ter te passado minha fic, hehe. Espero que você tenha conseguido ler o resto e que tenha gostado também.

**k3nsh1n1589 –**A Lia é um terror, já não é de hoje que eu odeio ela. E obrigada por tudo.

**Tety – **obrigada! E espero que tenha conseguido terminar de ler, e gostado.

**Alineoellers – **Obrigada mesmo por todas as reviews! E é com um pouco de alegria, de finalmente ver a história toda montada, mas com tristeza também, de não poder ler mais os comments de vocês, que eu entrego meu filho aos cuidados do ff . net. (o.O Se eu depender da boa vontade do site, estou ferrada...) xD Espero mesmo que você tenha gostado do final também.

Lili – Valeu por tudo! Gostou da reação do povo? Acho que a 'vingança" da Sra. Weasley disse tudo... hehe

**Hope-W –** Obrigada por todas as reviews! Espero a opinião do último...

**Evelis **– De novo, eu fico feliz pra caramba quando fico sabendo que ágüem chorou lendo alguma fic minha. Eu me emociono sempre com fics e livros, e saber que consigo fazer isso também me deixa mais que feliz! Obrigada!

**Val Weasley – **Obrigada pelas reviews! Eu sempre imaginei comigo mesma o início de tudo, principalmente a cena em que o Ron quebra o boneco do Krum, que eu particularmente sempre amei quis ver... Foi bom poder tomar conta e mostrar minha idéia desses momentos que eu sempre adorei!

**Mandy **– Espero achar tempo para não parar mais de escrever, por que adorei mesmo, desde que comecei essa e a outra fic... E que bom que gostou desses dois, espero que eu não tenha decepcionado com o último. Obrigada!

**Dipper – **valeu mesmo! Espero que essa fic tenha agradado tanto quanto Amor...

**Roberta Nunes - **Obrigada e muito pelas suas reviews! Já falei isso aqui, mas eu mesma me emociono muito ao saber que alguém se emocionou com minha fic. xD então valeu mesmo por todas as suas reviews, que me deixavam sempre mais empolgada para escrever e terminar a história! E sim, se depender de mim, mas fics e R/Hs vêm por aí, só tenho que ver se o mala do vestibular me deixa. :)

**Eleanor James – **Valeu mesmo! Eu amo Beatles e HP muito mesmo, adorei misturar os dois... que bom que você gostou!

**Mila **– Ah, estão aqui os caps novos! Hehe Demorei mesmo, foi mal.

**.iraa. – **valeu! Espero que tenha gostado do último cap. As notas de mtm estão graças a Deus e ao simulado do colégio salvas, mas a falta de tempo só aumenta. De qualquer jeito, obrigada!

**Isabela – **obrigada e obrigada!

**Patti –** Obrigada mesmo! Espero que esse último cap, apesar de menor, tenha sido bom também.

**Mila Mayara – **Valeu mesmo! Eu sempre adorei o Ron e a Hermione, e os dois juntos, então R/H pra mim é o casal mais fácil e natural de escrever. Que bom que vc gosta! Acabou mesmo... Mas fique ligada que eu pretendo arranjar algum tempo, de alguma maneira, para escrever outras fics esse ano.

**Lili – **hehe valeu! E apesar de não prometer nada sobre fics novas, duvido que eu consiga ficar tanto tempo sem escrever. xD

E um recado geral: MUITO OBRIGADA por todos os comentários e opiniões. Eu amei escrever essa fic, e isso foi com certeza por causa de vocês. Qualquer comentário, por menos que seja, significa MUITO para um autor. Então, valeu MESMO. E desculpa pelas demoras e períodos imensos sem atualização. xD Valeu pra quem agüentou tudo isso e chegou aqui hoje!

Um beijo enorme a todos, e tudo bom para vocês.


End file.
